


Ein Indianer auf der Suche

by buffy017, Silberchen



Series: Das Forum [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Deutsche Fußballnationalmannschaft - Freeform, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: Das Jahr neigt sich dem Ende entgegen und für Julian geht damit eine aufregende Zeit zu Ende. Der Gewinn der Weltmeisterschaft, gefolgt von seiner schweren Verletzung und die neuen, engen Freundschaften, die sich über das Spielerforum des DFB gebildet haben. Doch etwas fehlt ihm...





	1. Die Nachricht des Tages

Ein bisschen fassungslos starrte Julian die Schlagzeile der Tageszeitung an, die sein Bruder ihm grad grinsend gebracht hatte. "Marco Reus erwischt - der Superstar hat keinen Führerschein!" stand dort in großen roten Buchstaben über einem Bild, das Marco grinsend in seinem Aston Martin zeigte.

Das konnte doch nicht sein! Marco war seit... Julian rechnete nach, seit SIEBEN Jahren ohne Führerschein unterwegs, und es war niemandem aufgefallen? Selbst, nachdem er ein paar Mal geblitzt wurde?

Unglaublich!

Und... hatte er dabei kein schlechtes Gewissen? Julian erinnerte sich nur zu gut an das Gefühl, als er mal sein Portemonnaie vergessen hatte und schwarz mit der Straßenbahn gefahren war - und das Gefühl über Jahre? Oder stumpfte man so ab?

"Kannst du dir das vorstellen?" fragte Patrick kopfschüttelnd und schenkte ihm dabei Kaffee nach. "Ich mein, ich hab Marco immer für nen korrekten Kerl gehalten. Das mit dem Führerschein hätte ich eher Großkreutz zugetraut."

 

"Auf jeden Fall einer Zecke", meinte Julian. "Aber von Marco hatte ich das auch nicht gedacht."

"Der Junge hat dieses Jahr aber irgendwie auch die Scheiße am Schuh kleben", meinte Patrick. "Ich will ihn jetzt nicht in Schutz nehmen oder so, aber... so ein kleines bisschen kann er einem schon leidtun."

"Klar kann er das. Und er... er kann ja fahren und hat keinen gefährdet. Aber... komisch ist das schon. Also, dass der so lange damit durchgekommen ist."

Patrick nickte. "Ja, echt krass."

"Dass die da nie was gemerkt haben..."

"Ob seine Kollegen was davon wussten?" überlegte Patrick.

"Weiß nicht... vermutlich nicht. Sonst hätten sie ihn sicher davon abgehalten. Oder ihn mal zur Fahrschule geschickt."

Patrick lachte leise. "Hast du so eigentlich Kontakt zu ihm?"

"Wenig", zuckte Julian mit den Schultern. "Wir schreiben uns mal oder schicken eine witzige SMS oder so."

"Dann frag ihn doch mal, wie er das so durchziehen konnte. Ich wäre ja schon längst gestorben vor Angst, dass ich erwischt werde."

"Oh ja, ich auch. Aber wenigstens will er jetzt ja den Führerschein machen. Sagt er zumindest."

Patrick lachte. "Na das wird er jetzt schon tun. Kannst ja mit ihm büffeln. Die alten Sachen aus der Fahrschule hast du doch bestimmt hier noch rumfliegen."

Julian stimmte in das Lachen ein. "Genau, dann frag ich ihn nach der maximalen Geschwindigkeit im Nebel bei einer Sichtweite von 24,5 Metern bei einer Zuladung von 372 Kilo!"

"Das kann ein Dortmunder nicht beantworten, da musst du leichtere Sachen fragen", schnaubte Patrick.

"Na, wo die Bremse ist, weiß er ja schon... Und so schlecht fährt er ja nicht..."

Bevor Patrick noch was sagen konnte, klingelte Julians Handy. "Julian hier, hi", meldete er sich.

"Hallo Indianer", meldete sich Chris. "Hast du das von Marco schon gehört?"

"Cowboy, hallo! Ja, Patrick und ich wundern uns gerade darüber, wie sowas passieren kann."

"Ich musste Erik hier erstmal besänftigen", lachte Chris. "Der ist ja schon häufiger Mal als Beifahrer bei Marco mitgefahren."

"Oh - und jetzt weiß er, in was für eine Gefahr er sich begeben hat!"

"Ja. Und jetzt dreht mein kleiner Schisser grad am... ey aua! Das ist häusliche Gewalt, Erik!", rief Chris lachend.

Julian hörte Eriks Stimme, dann ein Rascheln und Sekunden später hatte er plötzlich Erik selbst am Telefon. "Hör nicht auf Chris, der erzählt Blödsinn!"

"Hast du gerade meinen Cowboy misshandelt?", fragte Julian gespielt entsetzt nach.

"Ich würde Bert nie was tun!" lachte Erik.

"Klang aber eben anders. Aber sag mal, du bist mit jemandem ohne Führerschein mitgefahren? Hast du das nie kontrolliert?"

Erik schnaubte. "Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass auch du schon mit Marco mitgefahren bist?"

"Ja, ja", murmelte Julian. "Aber was anderes - hat das echt niemand von euch gewusst?"

"Ich nicht", sagte Erik. "Wenn überhaupt, dann könnte es Mario gewusst haben."

"Meinst du? Ich glaub, der hätte ihn in die Fahrschule getreten."

"Keine Ahnung. Ich mein nur, wenn überhaupt, dann hätte er sich Mario anvertraut. Jetzt ja auch nicht mehr, aber vor dem Wechsel..."

Julian zögerte kurz. "Hatten die beiden was miteinander?", fragte er dann leise.

Auch Erik zögerte. "Mhm...", machte er dann. "Aber frag ihn lieber selbst."

Julian nickte, das würde er. Irgendwann. "Wenn er das hier erstmal hinter sich hat."

"Julian, ich geb dir mal deinen Cowboy wieder, ich muss mich nämlich langsam anziehen", verabschiedete sich Erik von ihm.

"Anziehen? So genau wollte ich das gar nicht wissen!", knurrte Julian.

"Nur Jacke und Schuhe Julchen", lachte Chris, der das Telefon wieder von Erik übernommen hatte.

"Na, wenn man euch glauben kann... Also, ihr seid offenbar genauso überrascht über den... Fußgänger", lachte Julian. "Oder Fahrradfahrer?"

"Na die Jungs organisieren das schon, dass Marco bei einem von ihnen mit fahren kann bis er den Lappen hat", sagte Chris.

"Wenn er nicht durchfällt", grinste Julian, "Immerhin hat er ja schon Stunden genommen, und einfach so hört man ja nicht auf damit, oder?"

"Er wird nicht durchfallen. Also... gut, er ist Dortmunder und wenn man Kevin als Maßstab nimmt... vielleicht sollte Mats noch mal die Theorie mit ihm durchgehen."

"Wenn Mats denn einen Führerschein hat. Ich wär mich da heute nicht mehr so sicher", grinste Julian.

"Erik hat einen. Hab nachgeschaut", lachte Chris.

"Sehr gut - hat er deinen auch kontrolliert?"

"Klar doch. Und über mein Passbild gelacht der Troll."

"Das ist doch üblich bei Führerscheinen! Und je älter man wird, desto schlimmer wird’s. Denk an die Führerscheine deiner Eltern!"

"Oh ja, das ist gruselig. Aber ich würde nie über Eriks Bild lachen. Gut, das ist auch echt total süß und meins ziemlich bescheuert, aber trotzdem. Man lacht doch nicht über seinen Liebsten!"

"Ach, sei ihm nicht böse. Das war bestimmt lieb gelacht."

"Ich kann ihm eh nicht böse sein, wenn er lacht", seufzte Chris. "Er ist dann einfach..."

"Du klingst total verliebt, Chris", grinste Julian.

"Bin ich auch. Absolut und total."

"Ich freu mich total für dich", sagte Julian, und das meinte er total ernst.

"Danke mein Indianer. Was ich dich aber noch Fragen wollte - hatte Mats dich schon erreicht? Der will ja am Sonntag noch seinen Geburtstag nachfeiern. Ich sollte dir Bescheid geben, falls wir uns eher sprechen."

"Nee, hat mich noch nicht erreicht, aber ich komme gerne. Wann und wo?"

"Bei ihm in Dortmund, Sonntagabend. Wir sollen gute Laune mitbringen, sonst nichts", erzählte Chris lachend. "Er hat übrigens bei der Nase und seinem Freund angefragt, ob sie kommen möchten. Ich bin ja sehr gespannt, ob die beiden sich durchringen können."

"Oh ja, da bin ich auch gespannt! Wer die beiden wohl sind..."

"Keine Ahnung. Nicht mal ansatzweise."

"Ich auch nicht. Wer weiß, wo sie spielen - welche Liga und so."

"Ja, kann alles sein. Jedenfalls wird Mats Party wohl wirklich für die Eingeweihten sein, also richtig Exklusiv", grinste Chris. "Thomas kommt und das Scheißerchen hat auch ne Einladung bekommen. Dann hätten wir unsere kleine Forums-Gruppe echt mal auf einem Haufen."

"Zumindest den inneren Kern", nickte Julian. "Wäre ja schön, wenn sie alle kommen können."

"Ja wär es wirklich."

"Dann müssen wir die Nase und Cluseo einfach ein bisschen bearbeiten.“

Chris lachte. "Gute Idee. Du kannst ja schon mal anfangen, ich muss jetzt nämlich los zum Training."

"Dann wünsch ich dir viel Spaß", verabschiedete Julian sich.

"Bis bald Indianer!"

"Bis bald, Cowboy!"

Mit einem Lächeln legte Julian auf und sah seinen Bruder an, der dem Gespräch gespannt gefolgt war.

"Und du bist echt nicht in Chris verknallt, Julian?" fragte Patrick ein wenig besorgt.

"Nein, quatsch! Er ist ein lieber Kerl, aber verliebt bin ich nicht. Nur halt... neidisch."

"Gut. Also nicht, dass du neidisch bist, aber das du nicht in Chris verliebt bist. Das hätte ja offenbar absolut keine Zukunft."

"Nein, die beiden gehören einfach zusammen, das merkt man."

Patrick nickte und sah auf seine Uhr. "Wir müssen auch langsam los, dein Termin ist in ner halben Stunde."

"Ja, ich weiß. Aber immerhin kann ich bald wieder selbst fahren, und du musst nicht mehr Chauffeur spielen."

"Erst zeigst du mir nochmal deinen Führerschein", grinste Patrick breit.

"Moooment - erstmal will ich deinen sehen, wenn du doch heute fährst."

"Sei nett, oder ich ruf dir nen Taxi", sagte Patrick trocken. "Und jetzt auf mit dir, damit wir los können."

"Ja, schon gut...", murmelte Julian und stand auf.

"Hab ich das eben eigentlich richtig mitbekommen? Du bist zu ner Party in Dortmund eingeladen?"

"Ja, bin ich. Aber Benni ist ja dabei, der beschützt mich. Und mein Cowboy auch."

Patrick lachte. "Ihr seid mir schon so ein Chaos-Grüppchen."

"Wieso? Wir sind doch ganz lieb."

"Zwei Schalker, ein Haufen Dortmund und obendrauf ein Gladbacher? Das nenne ich Chaos pur!"

"Mal gucken, ob die Wohnung hinterher noch steht."

Patrick grinste und hielt Julian die Wohnungstür auf. "Ich nehm an, du fährst dann mit Benni hin?"

"Ich denke ja. Der nimmt mich bestimmt mit."

"Schön, dann muss ich mir ja keine Sorgen machen. Benni ist viel zu vernünftig, der fährt nicht ohne Führerschein."

"Hey, Marco ist zwar ohne Führerschein gefahren, aber er hat ja nun keinen Unfall gebaut oder so. Fahren kann er!", verteidigte Julian ihn.

"Ich weiß, ich weiß. Schaffst du die Treppe oder soll ich dir helfen?"

"Geht schon - bin ja inzwischen geübt." Vorsichtig ging Julian die Treppe nach unten. Es ging zwar, aber trotzdem war er heilfroh, wenn er den blöden Gips endlich loswurde. Vielleicht, ganz vielleicht war es sogar schon diese Woche soweit.

Patrick ging wie immer neben ihm um notfalls eingreifen zu können, aber das war nicht notwendig.

Wenig später saßen sie dann in Patricks Wagen und fuhren los zum Doc, bei dem Julian heute seinen Termin hatte.

"Ich fahr zur Uni und hol dich dann wieder ab - zwei Stunden oder so", kündigte Patrick an.

"Danke", sagte Julian lächelnd. "Bis später."

"Bis später - und viel Glück", wünschte Patrick und fuhr weiter.


	2. Ein Bobbycar

Julian humpelte los und meldete sich am Empfang der Praxis an. "Nehmen Sie noch einen kurzen Moment im Wartezimmer platz", bat die Sprechstundenhilfe.

Wie gewünscht setzte er sich und spielte ein wenig auf dem Handy, ehe er zum Arzt gerufen wurde.

Die Untersuchung lief gut und Julian bekam gleich für den nächsten Tag seinen Termin zum Gips-Entfernen.

"Und danach können Sie mit der Reha anfangen", kündigte der Arzt an.

"Das klingt toll", sagte Julian strahlend.

"Schön, dass ich Sie so zufrieden machen kann - so kurz vor Weihnachten."

"Das haben Sie wirklich. Endlich dieses Ding loswerden und mich wieder richtig bewegen zu können ist bestimmt das schönste Geschenk in diesem Jahr."

"Dann wünsche ich Ihnen heute einen schönen Tag."

"Ihnen auch", verabschiedete sich Julian.

Er sah auf die Uhr, eine Stunde hatte er noch Zeit, also würde er noch ein wenig shoppen gehen.

Er fand tatsächlich noch ein paar fehlende Weihnachtsgeschenke und ein Mitbringsel für Mats.

Schließlich musste Patrick noch ein wenig warten ehe Julian wieder auftauchte.

"Morgen kommt er weg!" verkündete Julian seinem Bruder sofort.

"Wie - wer? Der Gips?"

Julian nickte. "Ja dieses scheußliche Ding. Ab morgen kann ich wieder normal laufen!"

"Na, normal sieht es dann noch nicht aus... aber es ist echt schön, dass du das Ding loswirst."

"Wieder richtig duschen! Und schlafen!" fuhr Julian mit leuchtenden Augen fort.

"Armes Hasi..."

"Hast du noch Zeit? Dann würd ich dich zur Feier des Tages zum Essen einladen", schlug Julian gut gelaunt vor.

Patrick sah auf die Uhr. "Muss um zwei wieder an der Uni sein, das passt dann schon."

"Schön. Hier um die Ecke zum Asiaten?"

"Ah, du hast hier schon die Lage gecheckt. Asiatisch klingt gut."

"War eben ja ein bisschen shoppen. Hab für Mats was gekauft, wenn wir da Sonntag hinfahren."

"Rosa Plüschhandschellen?"

"Meinst du der steht auf sowas?"

"Keine Ahnung - was hast du denn stattdessen genommen?"

"Ich war in der Weinhandlung und hab ihm einen Wein gekauft, den wir in Brasilien getrunken haben. Oder besser, den Mats und Benni getrunken haben. Ich bin ja nicht so der Wein-Freund."

"Das ist ne gute Idee", nickte Patrick. "Dann ab mit uns, ich hab Hunger."

Patrick fuhr den Wagen um die Ecke und parkte direkt vor dem Restaurant.

Dann humpelte Julian hinter ihm her in das Gebäude - ein letztes Mal. Morgen um diese Zeit würde er das Ding schon los sein!

Sie setzten sich an Tisch direkt am Fenster und ein Kellner brachte ihnen sofort die Mittagskarten. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie ausgesucht und bald darauf auch bestellt hatten.

Patrick verabschiedete sich kurz in Richtung Toilette und Julian holte sein Handy raus und rief seine SMS ab. Mats bat um einen Rückruf. Vermutlich wegen der Party. Das würde er später erledigen.

Aus einer Laune heraus, schrieb er stattdessen eine SMS an Marco: [Wenn du reden möchtest, ruf an. Julian.]

Als er sah, dass Patrick zurückkam, steckte er sein Handy wieder ein. „Hab Marco ne SMS geschrieben“, antwortete er auf Patricks fragenden Blick.

„Oh, dann bin ich mal gespannt, ob er antwortet.“

Julian nickte. „Ich auch.“

 

 

Es vergingen fast drei Stunden, Julian lag gerade gemütlich auf dem Sofa und versuchte, unter den unsäglichen Sendungen im Fernsehen die hirnschonendste zu finden, als sein Handy endlich klingelte.

Auch, wenn er ja eigentlich auf eine Reaktion wartete, war ein bisschen erstaunt, als er Marcos Namen auf dem Display las. Schnell nahm er das Gespräch entgegen.

"Hey Julian", grüßte Marco ihn. Er klang ziemlich geschafft.

"Hallo Marco. Du... klingst nicht gut."

"Hast du heute die Zeitung gelesen? Oder vielleicht Radio gehört?"

"Ja..."

"Dann weißt du es ja..."

"Ist... ne ziemlich beschissene Geschichte", sagte Julian vorsichtig. "Ich... naja, die SMS hab ich deswegen geschrieben. Vielleicht möchtest du mit jemandem reden, der dir nicht so nah steht, wie die Jungs in Dortmund..."

"Die Jungs machen das, was man von ihnen erwartet... hab heute beim zweite Training ein schwarz-gelbes Bobby Car bekommen", seufzte Marco.

Julian schaffte es nicht, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. "Sorry, aber... einfallsreich sind die Jungs ja."

"Ja, sind sie. Wär ich nicht schwul, würden sich meine Kinder drüber freuen. Aber ich werd sicher mal Onkel."

"Bestimmt, bei so vielen Schwestern", grinste Julian.

"Aber es..." Marco seufzte leise. "Es ist nicht einfach..."

"Glaub ich dir", sagte Julian. "Wie... wie ist es denn überhaupt dazu gekommen?"

Es war einen Moment still, dann begann Marco stockend zu erzählen. "Irgendwie... hatte es sich so ergeben. Ich war einmal durch die Prüfung gefallen und dann ziemlichen Stress mit dem Fahrlehrer. Denn eigentlich konnte ich fahren, aber er war bei der Prüfung einfach auf die Bremse gestiegen. Aber alle meinten, ich hätte bestanden. Keine Ahnung, ich hab’s ihnen nicht sagen können, dass ich durchgefallen war."

"Ach scheiße", murmelte Julian. Das konnte er sogar nachvollziehen. "Und dann bist du einfach ohne Schein gefahren?"

"Erst nicht, aber sie haben mich halt aufgefordert mal zu fahren."

"Und da man ja am Anfang so stolz ist, lässt man sich so ne Gelegenheit ja auch nicht entgehen", sagte Julian.

"So sieht’s aus..."

"Richtig blöd gelaufen also und dann gab’s keinen eleganten Weg mehr raus."

"Ja, genau. Irgendwie... ja, ist schon scheiße, aber irgendwie bin ich froh, dass es jetzt raus ist."

"Das glaub ich dir sofort. Ich glaube, ich hätte das nicht so lange durchgehalten."

"Man gewöhnt sich mit der Zeit dran, aber... wenn die Polizei hinter dir fährt, auch ganz zufällig, das ist echt scheiße.“

"Wusste denn jemand Bescheid?" fragte Julian und dachte dabei an Eriks Vermutung, dass vielleicht Mario etwas gewusst hatte.

"Nee, niemand."

"Wow", sagte Julian leise. "Das ist ne lange Zeit für so ein Geheimnis."

"War manchmal echt... doof. Aber ist ja nicht das einzige Geheimnis..."

Julian grinste schief. "Stimmt. Wir sind ziemlich geübt darin Geheimnisse zu haben."

"Aber ist irgendwie auch gut, wenn so ein Geheimnis rauskommt."

"Es wurde Zeit", stimmte Julian zu. "Immerhin kannst du jetzt den Führerschein nachmachen und musst in Zukunft keine Angst mehr haben erwischt zu werden."

"Ja, und ich darf jeden Tag die Sprüche von einem anderen Mitspieler ertragen - auf dem Weg zum Training."

"Tja... das wird wohl erstmal ne Zeitlang so sein. Würdest du vermutlich nicht anders machen, oder?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Und auch das Bobbycar hätte ich verschenkt."

Julian kicherte leicht. "Lass mich raten, von wem du das bekommen hast. Das riecht nach Großkreutz."

"Auf jeden Fall war er beteiligt - war aber wohl eine Gemeinschaftsarbeit."

"Irgendwann sind die Jungs mit dem Thema dann ja auch durch. Und in ein paar Tagen ist erstmal Winterpause."

Marco seufzte. "Ja, und danach ist das hoffentlich gegessen. Bis rauskommt, dass ich wieder durch die Prüfung gefallen bin..."

"Ach Blödsinn. Du fällst nicht durch die Prüfung", sagte Julian sofort.

Marco seufzte. "Wäre zumindest ziemlich peinlich. Und ich muss von ganz von vorn anfangen - das wird auch ein Spaß."

"Das wird schnell gehen. Du kannst ja fahren. Und zwar gut."

"Und die Prüfer werden ganz genau hingucken..."

"Marco, du fährst seit 7 Jahren unfallfrei. Wovor hast du Angst?"

"Davor mich gerade deswegen zu blamieren."

Julian seufzte leise. Marco tat ihm grade wirklich leid. Dabei hatte er es sich ja alles selbst zuzuschreiben. "Wenn du möchtest, dann übe ich mit dir. Theorie und so. Davor hatte ich ja am meisten schiss bei meiner Prüfung. Diese blöden Ankreuzfragen..."

"Das würdest du echt machen?", fragte Marco nach, "das wär echt lieb von dir."

"Klar, warum auch nicht?"

"Naja, du hast das alles ja schon durch. Und ich bin ja selbst schuld."

"Jeder macht Fehler", sagte Julian. "Und du hattest so ein scheiß Jahr, ich denke das ist Strafe genug."

"Mieses Karma, hm? Dann kann’s jetzt ja nur besser werden", murmelte Marco.

"Genau. Dieses Jahr ist fast vorbei und das nächste kann nur besser werden."

"Und so lange halte ich die Füße still und warte ab. Immerhin kann ich beim nächsten Spiel gegen Werder nichts vermurksen..."

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. Marco war wirklich nicht gut drauf. "Denk nicht mehr dran. Kommst du am Sonntag auch zu Mats Party?"

"Ja, hab ich schon vor", antwortete Marco. "Mats hat schon erzählt, dass er nur Leute eingeladen hat, die Bescheid wissen."

"Dann ist wenigstens ein anderer Single da", lachte Julian.

"Der Torscheißer ist doch auch irgendwie Single. Und wer weiß, wer noch alles kommt."

"Kommt er denn? Chris war sich da vorhin noch nicht so sicher."

"Er hat auch noch nicht zugesagt."

"Wird auf jeden Fall nett", sagte Julian.

"Ja, glaub ich auch. Zumindest, wenn sie mir keine Rollschuhe mitbringen. Oder ein Fahrrad. Oder ne Busfahrkarte."

Julian lachte auf. "So gemein sind die Jungs doch nicht."

"Du kennst sie nicht alle", seufzte Marco. "Alleine gehen sie ja, auf so auf einem Haufen..."

"Dann werden Benni und ich dich beschützen vor den bösen Zecken."

"Danke", hörte er Marco grinsen, "Ihr seid die wahren Helden."

"Klar sind wir das! Wir sind schließlich Schalker!"

Marco lachte leise. "Dabei sind die doch die schlimmsten!"

"Nein, wir sind ganz lieb!"

"Mal sehen, ob du das in nächster Zeit auch bestätigen kannst."

"Jederzeit. Also ab morgen, dann werd ich meinen Gips los und bin wieder mobil."

"Das Scheißding kommt runter?"; freute sich Marco hörbar für ihn. "Dann kannst du ja mal vorbekommen... bin ja gerade nicht so mobil."

"Komm ich gern", sagte Julian.

"Dann... sag einfach Bescheid, wenn du kommen magst, ja?"

"Mal gucken, vielleicht gleich morgen", überlegte Julian.

"Oh ja, mach das mal. Wann hast du deinen Termin?"

"Gleich vormittags."

"Perfekt, ich hab Reha, müsste aber so gegen zwölf, halb eins zu Hause sein."

"Dann schickst du mir deine Adresse?"

"Klar, kommt dann per Whatsapp."

"Super", sage Julian.

"Ich freu mich auf morgen", lächelte Marco hörbar.

"Ich mich auch."

"Dann bis morgen", verabschiedete Marco sich.

Lächelnd legte Julian auf.


	3. Beim Scheidungsanwalt

Julian freute sich auf das Treffen mit Marco. Es war schön gewesen zu hören, wie er ihn aufmuntern konnte, und das würde er morgen auch wieder machen.

Offenbar hatte Marco wirklich jemanden gebraucht, der ihm zuhörte. Jemand, der nicht im gleichen Verein spielte, sondern irgendwie ein Außenstehender war. Jemand, der sich nicht über ihn lustig machte, sondern ehrlich und ruhig war.

Dass ausgerechnet er mal nen Dortmunder aufmuntern würde, hätte er aber selbst nicht gedacht.  
Ausgerechnet er, der - neben damals Manuel Neuer - personifizierte Zeckenhasser.

Vermutlich hätte er das bei Großkreutz auch nicht gemacht.

Aber... so schlimm es war, inzwischen hatte er ja doch einige nette Freunde bei den Gelben gefunden. Mats oder auch Erik, den er wirklich gern mochte - vor allem, weil er Chris so glücklich machte.  
Und auch Marco war anders als diese Hardcore-Borussen.

Sein knurrender Magen erinnerte ihn daran, dass sein Mittagessen schon wieder viel zu lange her war und er machte sich auf in die Küche.

Mit seinem ätzenden Klumpfuß machte er sich ein paar Pfannkuchen, dann setzte er sich und aß sie mit dicker Marmelade.  
Dabei spielte er ein bisschen auf seinem Handy rum, schickte Chris ne SMS mit der Nachricht, dass er morgen seinen Gips los wurde und sagte auch Mats per SMS für Sonntag zu.

Irgendwann erreichte ihn Marcos Nachricht mit seiner Adresse, zu der er am nächsten Tag fahren würde.

Selbst fahren würde, ohne Gips!

Er freute sich schon so darauf - endlich wieder unabhängig sein.

Vermutlich konnte er grade deshalb im Moment so gut mit Marco mitfühlen. Er wusste ja, wie beschissen es war, ständig auf andere angewiesen zu sein, die einen rumfuhren.  
Auch, wenn Marco selbst daran Schuld hatte - das Gefühl war dasselbe. Vielleicht noch schlimmer, weil er wusste, dass er es hätte verhindern können.

Irgendwie musste er Marco morgen aufheitern. War nur die Frage, wie genau.

Nein, er würde es nicht mit irgendeinem dummen Autoscherz kommen. Vielleicht einen guten Film. Nicht Cars, sondern... Monster Uni? Mochte Marco überhaupt Animationsfilme?  
Dann sollte er noch einen anderen Film mitnehmen... Vielleicht noch einen Actionfilm? Oder eine Komödie? Actionkomödie? So kurz vor Weihnachten vielleicht mal wieder Stirb Langsam? Oder was anderes Weihnachtliches?

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. Er würde morgen einfach ein paar Filme einpacken und dann konnte Marco gucken. Und zur Not gab es ja auch noch die Möglichkeit sich online was auszuleihen.

Aber es war einfach schön etwas mitzubringen. Und Chips und Popcorn und so.

Er nickte und schrieb sich schnell eine Erinnerung ins Handy. Er kannte sich ja. Manchmal war er einfach zu verpeilt und vergaß solche Sachen einfach.

Dann machte er sich schon mal bettfertig, kuschelte sich unter die Decke und machte den Fernseher an. Es lief Criminal Minds, perfekt um dabei langsam einzudösen, da er die Folgen alle schon kannte.

Und so dauerte es auch nicht lange bis er tief und fest schlief.

 

***

Am nächsten Morgen war er lange vor dem Wecker klingeln wach. Das passierte ihm immer, wenn irgendwas großes anstand - vor seinem ersten Bundesligaspiel hatte er so gut wie gar nicht geschlafen, vor dem WM-Finale auch höchstens ein paar Stunden und heute war der Tag, an dem er sein Bein wiederbekam.

Es klang komisch, aber so fühlte es sich an. Er würde den Klumpfußgips loswerden und sich wieder bewegen können.

Zwar würde er hart arbeiten müssen, damit sein Bein wieder zu seiner alten Form kam, aber selbst darauf freute er sich im Moment.

Viel zu früh stand er auf, aß hastig und wartete dann ungeduldig auf Patrick. Der konnte froh sein inzwischen eine eigene Wohnung zu haben, denn sonst wäre ihm Julian schon seit Stunden auf die Nerven gegangen.

"Na wie lange bist du schon wach?" begrüßte Patrick ihn grinsend, als er endlich bei Julian eintraf.

"Drei Stunden? Vier? Du bist auf jeden Fall viel zu spät!"

"In deiner Welt vielleicht, aber in der normalen Welt bin ich total pünktlich und hab sogar noch Zeit um mit meinem Lieblingsbruder einen Kaffee zu trinken", antwortete Patrick.

"Dein Bruder hat seinen ersten Kaffee schon vor Stunden getrunken..."

"Mein Bruder spinnt ja auch", lachte Patrick und wuschelte Julian durchs Haar.

"Lass das", zischte Julian.

Patrick lachte erneut. "Also, darf ich noch nen Kaffee trinken oder stirbst du dann vor Ungeduld?"

"Du kannst noch... Kaffeemaschine kennst du ja."

"Ja, wir sind gute Freunde", sagte Patrick. "Du auch noch einen?"

"Nee, sonst komm ich nicht mehr vom Klo runter."

Patrick nickte und machte sich eine Tasse. "Und was hast du geplant, wenn du wieder Gipsfrei bist?"

"Ich hab mich mit Marco verabredet", erzählte Julian gleich. "Wir haben gestern telefoniert, der wird wohl im Moment ziemlich verarscht..."

"Damit war zu rechnen. Das ist aber ja auch ne Steilvorlage."

"Klar, und er würds ja auch nicht anders machen, aber es ist doch nicht so ganz einfach.

"Mitleid?" fragte Patrick.

"Bisschen", gab Julian zu.

"Marco freut sich bestimmt, wenn jemand ihn aufmunternd", sagte Patrick.

"Ja, ich glaub, das wird ganz nett. Irgendwann nach dem Mittag fahr ich hin."

"Dass du freiwillig nach Dortmund fährst – darfst du auch keinem erzählen", grinste Patrick.

"Oh nein. Die lassen mich nicht wieder nach Hause - oder zum Training!"

"Naja, für Benni gibt’s ja auch ne Ausnahmeregelung."

"Ja, aber der ist auch... anders."

"Anders?" fragte Patrick verwirrt nach. "Benni ist doch Schalker durch und durch."

"Ja, aber er hat Mats."

Patrick grinste. "Ja, er hat Mats."

"Also, hast du das mit deinem Kaffee langsam?"

"Ja doch, bin ja schon fertig, wir können los."

"Dann komm schon..."

Patrick verdrehte die Augen und stand auf. "Zu Befehl Sir."

"Richtig so", grinste Julian und ging gleich zur Wohnungstür.

"Mein Bruder, der Tyrann", brummte Patrick und folgte ihm. Er trug seinem Bruder die Jacke hinterher und ging dann - wie so oft - neben ihm die Treppe runter.

"Das letzte Mal", grinste Julian Patrick an. "In ein paar Stunden bin ich das Teil los."

"Ja, man merkt, dass ihr beide... euch auseinandergelebt habt. Die Scheidung ist der einzige Ausweg."

Julian grinste. "So kann man es auch ausdrücken."

"Also, rein, dann kommt ihr schneller zu eurem Scheidungsanwalt."

Grinsend stieg Julian in Patricks Wagen und sein Bruder fuhr los.

Wenig später saß Julian zugegebenermaßen nervös auf der Liege beim Arzt und wartete auf den Doc.

"So, dann wollen wir Sie mal erlösen Herr Draxler", sagte der Arzt, als er wenig später ins Behandlungszimmer kam.

"Oh, ja, bitte!", streckte Julian gleich seinen Gips entgegen.

Der Arzt lachte leicht und griff die Schere, mit der er den Gips aufschnitt.

Ein wenig nervös sah Julian ihm dabei zu, und endlich war er das blöde Ding los. Er stieß ein erleichtertes Seufzen aus und drehte sein Bein hin und her um es zu begutachten. "Ganz schön dünn geworden", murmelte er.

"Na, das dauert doch nicht lange, bis das wieder dran ist", war der Arzt zuversichtlich. "Ich habe hier noch eine Schiene für Sie, die sie erstmal tragen sollten, bis das mit der Reha fortgeschritten ist - das sagen Ihnen dann aber ihre Physios."

Julian nickte und ließ sich kurz zeigen, wie er die Schiene anlegen musste. Dann wurde er schon wieder entlassen.

Patrick hatte im Wartezimmer auf ihn gewartet und sah ihn jetzt strahlend an. "Da ist dein Bein ja wieder."

"Ja, es wurde aber in der Gefangenschaft nicht gut behandelt. Guck mal, wie dünn es geworden ist... so verhungert."

"Bald sieht es wieder normal aus, da bin ich mir sicher. Da sorgen schon deine Physios und Trainer für."

"Ja, da bin ich auch froh drüber."

"So und jetzt weg hier, für dieses Jahr war ich oft genug hier", meinte Patrick zwinkernd und hielt Julian die Tür der Praxis auf.

"Na, frag mich mal", seufzte Julian. "Was machen wir jetzt?"

"Wann hast du dein Date in Dortmund?"

"Gegen Mittag. Und Date... naja... er ist noch immer eine Dortmunder Zecke"

"Aber eine nette Zecke, oder?"

"Ja, das schon."

"Also, dann haben wir noch ein bisschen Zeit. Einkaufen fahren? Dein Kühlschrank müsste ja mal wieder etwas aufgefüllt werden."

"Ja, und ich will ein bisschen laufen."

"Warum hab ich das nur erwartet?" fragte Patrick und sah zum Himmel. "Aber bitte, wenn es dich glücklich macht."

"Nein, darf ich bestimmt noch nicht. Aber wenigstens gehen ohne diesen Klumpfuß."

"Dann machen wir ne kleine Runde über den Weihnachtsmarkt", schlug Patrick vor.

"Das ist eine gute Idee", nickte Julian.

"Ok, dann fahren wir mal los."


	4. Kakao mit Milch

Patrick fuhr zügig, dann parkten sie schon in der Nähe des Weihnachtsmarkts. Es war noch früh, deshalb war es ziemlich leer auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt. Aber das war Julian egal. Er genoss es einfach wieder normal laufen zu können.

So schleppte er Patrick erst zu den Bratwürsten, dann zu den Schmalzkuchen, anschließend tranken sie noch einen heißen Kakao.

"Oh ich bring Marco ne Tüte geröstete Nüsse mit", sagte Julian, als sie auf dem Rückweg an einem Süßigkeitenstand vorbeikamen.

"Ja, da freut er sich bestimmt", meinte Patrick.

Julian kaufte schließlich nach einem Moment des Überlegens eine Tüte gebrannte Mandeln und dann noch ein paar süß-salzige Cashew-Kerne.

 

Mit beiden Tüten im Gepäck machte er sich zwei Stunden später auf den Weg nach Dortmund. Dazu hatte er noch einen Stapel DVDs mitgenommen, Weihnachtsschokolade, Chips und ein paar Kekse. Zumindest konnten sie sich also ins Zucker-Koma essen, wenn sonst nichts half, dachte Julian grinsend.

Etwas nervös klingelte er schließlich bei Marco an der Wohnungstür. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann ertönte der Summer.

Schnell schob er die Tür auf und trat ein. Vorsichtig ging er die Treppe hoch, irgendwie vertraute er seinem Fuß noch nicht. Im ersten Stock stand die linke Tür offen, und Julian schob sie auf. "Marco?"

Marco lugte aus einer Tür direkt gegenüber der Wohnungstür. "Komm rein, mir ist grad die Milch übergekocht und ich muss kurz die Schweinerei beseitigen."

Julian grinste und trat ein, dann schloss er sie Tür hinter sich. "Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

"Nein, war zum Glück nicht viel", rief Marco. "Häng dich einfach auf und zieh die Schuhe aus, wenn du magst. Kannst sie aber auch anlassen."

"Nee, die zieh ich schon aus. Regnet draußen. Mal wieder." Julian kam wenig später auf Socken - und mit der Schiene - in die Küche.

Marco warf grad einen feuchten Lappen ins Spülbecken und kam dann auf Julian zu. "Schön dass du hier bist", sagte er und umarmte Julian kurz.

"Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

"Nein, alles ok. Das nächste Mal mach ich die Milch einfach wieder in der Mikro warm, das funktioniert eindeutig besser."

"Oder du bleibst dabei stehen, sagt meine Oma immer."

"Ich stand dabei", seufzte Marco. "Und war mit meinen Gedanken wieder woanders..."

"Aber es ist ja noch etwas Milch da. Was wolltest du eigentlich kochen?"

"Kakao. Ich mag dieses Zeug nicht, das man mit Wasser macht."

"Oh ja, mit Milch ist er einfach leckerer."

"Möchtest du auch einen?" fragte Marco

"Ja, gerne!"

Marco lächelte und holte einen zweiten Becher aus dem Schrank. "Sieht übrigens gut aus, dein Bein ohne Gips", sagte er, während er die Milch in die Becher goss.

"Hm, ist viel zu dürr. Abgemagert", murmelte Julian unzufrieden.

"War meins im Sommer auch, aber das geht schnell", sagte Marco und stellte die Becher in die Mikrowelle.

"Ja, sieht aber gerade ziemlich scheiße aus."

"Solange es sonst auf dem Weg der Besserung ist. Und wenn alles gut läuft bist du so zum Rückrundenstart ja wieder mit dabei, oder?"

"Ich hoffe es zumindest", meinte Julian.

"Ich auch", sagte Marco und lehnte sich an die Küchentheke. "So ein beschissenes Seuchenjahr..."

"Für dich ja noch viel ätzender als für mich."

Marco nickte. "Aber noch schlimmer kann es bei mir kaum laufen, also bin ich hoffnungsvoll, dass es aufwärts geht."

"Dein schlechtes Karma hast du ja jetzt abgelegt."

Marco grinste schief. "Meinst du?"

"Klar. Machst den Führerschein, und dein Karma ist wieder rein."

"Wenn das so einfach wäre..."

"Meinst du nicht?"

Marco zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hab ziemlich viele Leute ganz schön enttäuscht. Meine Familie, meine Freunde, den Verein, die Fans..."

Etwas überrascht sah Julian ihn an. Gestern hatte Marco schon schlecht geklungen, aber heute war es ja noch viel schlimmer! Ohne darüber nachzudenken stellte er sich neben ihn und legte ihm einen Arm um.

Einen Moment lehnte sich Marco tatsächlich an ihn, aber dann ertönte das Ping der Mikrowelle und Marco löste sich wieder von ihm. "Viel oder wenig Pulver?"

"Mittel, würd ich sagen", meinte Julian.

"Ah du trinkst den Kakao also wie Mats", grinste Marco und holte die beiden Becher aus der Mikro.

"Mats ist ein Mittel-Trinker?", erwiderte Julian das Grinsen.

Marco nickte. "Da wird genau abgezählt, wieviel Kakaopulver in die Milch kommt."

"Ihr seid alle spinnende Zecken."

Marco schnaubte. "Sagt ein Vertreter aus der Schlumpffamilie."

"Ich zähle das Kakaopulver ja nicht ab."

"Du hast aber bestimmt andere ganz seltsame Angewohnheiten", meinte Marco und reichte Julian den Becher. "So gut?"

"Perfekt", lächelte Julian ihn an.

"Schön", sagte Marco und kippte dann eine unvorstellbar große Menge Kakao in seine eigene heiße Milch.

"Du trinkst also eher... Kakao mit Milch."

"Ähm... ja", grinste Marco. "Die Milch ist ja eigentlich nur dazu da, um die Schokolade flüssig genug zum Trinken zu machen. Die muss man dann ja nicht auch noch rausschmecken."

"Warum trinkst du dann kein heißes Nutella?"

"Das wird nicht flüssig genug um es gut zu trinken.“

"Oh, schon ausprobiert?"

"Tja... wenn ich jetzt nein sage, ist das vermutlich wenig glaubwürdig."

"Das war auch eher eine rhetorische Frage..."

Marco lachte. "Wollen wir ins Wohnzimmer gehen? Du musst dein Bein ja bestimmt noch ein bisschen schonen."

"Ja, fürchte ich... ich würd ja viel lieber schon wieder trainieren."

"Ich auch", sagte Marco und führte Julian dann durch eine zweite Tür ins Wohnzimmer, das ziemlich modern eingerichtet war. Viel Glas und glänzende Flächen und viel... platz.

Es wirkte fast leer. Nein, nicht nur fast. Aber sehr modern.

Marco unterdrückte ein Grinsen, als er Julians Gesicht sah. "Ich bin ziemlich wählerisch was Möbel und so angeht. Ich hab vier Jahre nach dem perfekten Couchtisch gesucht."

"Ja, das merkt man. Hast du wenigstens ein Bett?" Das war schneller rausgerutscht als Julian denken konnte

Marco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ja. Ein Wasserbett."

"Und? Lange gesucht?", fragte Julian nach und wusste nicht, ob er es damit vielleicht noch schlimmer machte.

"Das ging relativ schnell. Möchtest du es dir angucken?" fragte Marco mit einem Grinsen.

"Ähm... nein, ich glaubs dir so", schüttelte Julian gleich den Kopf.

Marco lachte und deutete zur Couch. "Setz dich."

"Danke", nickte Julian und ging ein wenig humpelig hin. Sein Fuß tat jetzt doch ein bisschen weh, es war wohl zu viel gewesen, was er ihm zugemutet hatte.

Wortlos schob Marco eine gepolsterte Fußbank so hin, dass Julian seinen Fuß drauf legen konnte.

"Danke", lächelte Julian ihn an.

"Weiß doch, wie das ist. Ach, ich wollte dir übrigens was zeigen", sagte Marco und griff sich sein iPad vom Tisch.

Neugierig blickte Julian auf das Pad.

Marco rief eine Mail von Mats auf. "Mats hatte ja Einladungen an die Nase und seinen Freund verteilt. Und die beiden haben wirklich zugesagt."

"Oh!", machte Julian und sah noch viel neugieriger hin.

"Hier", sagte Marco und deutete auf eine Stelle der Mail. "... wollten mir noch nicht verraten, wer sie sind, aber ich hab Hinweise bekommen! Also, Rübennase möchte dann einfach am Samstag bei Benni pennen und Clueso soll ich gleich aus dem hohen Norden mitbringen. Ihr dürft gern mit raten, dann verfall ich wenigstens nicht allein dem Wahnsinn..."

"Okay...", nickte Julian. "Mats spielt in Hannover? Nein, Bremen. Und Rübennase will bei Benni pennen? Kennen die sich?"

"Ich hab keinen Plan. Ich hab ja erst an Lewis gedacht, weil er ja mal bei euch gespielt hat. Aber Lewis hat doch keine Verbindungen nach Bremen, oder?"

"Keine Ahnung, wer weiß? Man lernt sich ja hier und da kennen, irgendeine Party, irgendeine U-Mannschaft oder so."

"Stimmt auch wieder. Benni hat jedenfalls schon zugesagt und wartet jetzt also ziemlich aufgeregt auf seinen unbekannten Übernachtungsgast."

"Oh ja, das versteh ich", nickte Julian. "Wer auch immer das sein könnte."

In diesem Moment klingelte Marcos Handy. Er warf nur einen genervten Blick aufs Display und ließ es dann klingeln.


	5. Mario

Fragend sah Julian ihn an, wagte aber nicht den Mund aufzumachen - es ging ihn ja nichts an.

"Mario", murmelte Marco nur.

"Und... du willst nicht mit ihm reden? Meinetwegen musst du ihn nicht warten lassen."

"Ich will nicht mit ihm reden."

"Okay..."

Marco grinste leicht. "Nun frag schon. So wie du guckst, hast du eine Milliarde Fragen und traust dich nicht sie zu stellen."

Julian biss sich auf die Unterlippe, er fühlte sich ertappt. "Warum?"

Marco seufzte. "Das mit Mario und mir... ist schwierig. Er bemüht sich wirklich, aber..."

"Worum bemüht er sich?" Ein Verdacht schob sich in Julians Erinnerung. Hatten die beiden etwas miteinander gehabt?

"Um unsere Freundschaft."

Julian nickte, also täuschte er sich. "Und es klappt nicht?"

Marco sah Julian einen Moment an. "Sorry, ich vergess immer, dass du es eigentlich gar nicht wissen kannst. Mario und ich... wir waren mal zusammen."

Also doch! Julian nickte leicht. "Hatte ich... schon überlegt. Und ihr seid nicht mehr zusammen... seit er in München ist?"

"Wir sind nicht mehr zusammen, weil Mario plötzlich entschieden hat, dass er nicht mit einem Mann zusammen sein will. Das es... ein Versuch war, aber er doch auf Frauen stehen würde", sagte Marco bitter.

"Shit", murmelte Julian, und ohne darüber nachzudenken legte er ihm einen Arm um.

"Ich hätte es wissen müssen", meinte Marco. "Ich hab ihn damals mit meinem Liebesgeständnis überrumpelt. Er war neugierig und... ich war naiv."

"Trotzdem ist das nicht schön."

"Nein. Ich... ich hab Mario sehr geliebt. Aber das schlimmste ist, dass ich auch noch meinen besten Freund verloren hab."

"Und jetzt willst du es nicht mehr flicken?"

"Ich weiß nicht ob das geht."

"Zumindest scheint er sich zu bemühen."

"Ja, aber es gibt Tage da kann ich das halt nicht. Und grade jetzt geht das nicht."

"Versteht er sicher", meinte Julian und zog Marco etwas dichter an sich. "Er weiß ja auch, was gerade los ist."

"Ja... und er will für mich da sein, dass hatte er in einer SMS geschrieben. Naja... lass uns das Thema wechseln, ja?" bat Marco.

"Ja, klar", nickte Julian sofort.

"Wann darfst du mit der Reha anfangen?" fragte Marco.

"Hat der Doc nicht gesagt. Ich werd morgen mal zum Physio."

Marco lächelte. "Dir wird eine anstrengende Winterpause bevorstehen."

"Ich fürchte auch... dabei wollte ich mich eigentlich erholen, gerade nach dem Sommer - der war ja auch nicht ohne."

"Fährst du über die Feiertage weg?"

"Nein, ich feier mit meinen Eltern zu Hause."

"Ich auch. Irgendwie ist mir nicht nach wegfahren."

"Deine Familie wohnt ja auch hier. Und du musst sicher auch noch zur Reha, oder?"

"Ja klar, obwohl das bei mir schon wieder besser aussieht."

"Immerhin humpelst du nicht mehr."

Marco nickte. "Ja. Ich mach jetzt Wasser-Jogging. Hört sich total dämlich an, sieht bescheuert aus, aber es hilft total gut."

"Wasser sieht oft dämlich aus, aber es macht Spaß."

"Hauptsache es bringt was. Und wir haben im Moment einen Praktikanten bei unseren Physios, der sehr nett ist. Und gut in Badehose aussieht", meinte Marco zwinkernd.

Julian kicherte leise. "Dann macht die Reha gleich besonders viel Spaß."

"Man holt sich seine Motivation ja wo man kann."

"Immerhin finden wir sie irgendwo."

Marco nickte und sah ihn forschend an. "Wie geht’s dir damit, dass Chris und Erik zusammen sind?"

"Ich freu mich für sie", erklärte Julian ehrlich.

"Ich dachte, dass du... naja ein bisschen in Chris verliebt bist."

"Nein. Wir sind befreundet. Und wir haben... bisschen... ausprobiert, aber mehr nicht."

"Das ist beruhigend", sagte Marco. "Vor allem weil Erik und Chris sich ja entschlossen haben, Benni und Mats Konkurrenz zu machen."

"So schlimm? Ich hab sie seit dem nicht so oft zusammen gesehen.“

"Oh ja!"

"Ich glaub, das möchte ich gern mal sehen. Aber... nicht zu lange - ich weiß nicht, ob man das aushalten kann."

"Wirst du am Sonntag ja erleben", sagte Marco trocken. "Ich hoffe Mats hat für genug Alkohol gesorgt. Wenn die Nase und sein Freund auch noch so schlimm sind, dann ertränk ich mich sonst im Klo."

Julian versuchte es sich vorzustellen, drei verliebte Paare. "Ich komm mit. Zum Ertränken."

Marco lachte. "Das ist mal ein toller Plan."

"Oder meinst du, wir passen nicht beide rein?"

"Zur Not nehmen wir Mats Badewanne."

"Das ist besser, sonst wird’s zu eng", grinste Julian ihn an.

Marco grinste zurück. "Schön, das wird ne Schlagzeile geben. Schalker und Dortmunder ertränken sich in Mats Hummels Badewanne."

"BILD sprach zuerst mit den Toten!"

Marco lachte laut. "Ja, sehr schön."

"Dann haben wir das Wochenende ja komplett geplant."

"Aber vorher gewinnen wir noch in Bremen ja? Und ihr macht Hamburg fertig."

"Okay, abgemacht. Ansonsten gibt’s kaltes Wasser zum Ertränken."

"Oh, jetzt wirst du aber grausam. Wir beide spielen ja immerhin nicht mit und können nichts zum Sieg beitragen außer Daumendrücken."

"Und du meinst, schlechtes Daumendrücken wird nicht bestraft?"

"Lauwarmes Wasser, ok?"

"Okay, lauwarm - oder schön kuschelig bei einem Sieg."

Marco lachte. "Du bist ein ganz schöner Spinner mein Lieber."

"Ja, aber du machst mit, bist also auch nicht besser!"

"Hey, ich blödel gern mal so rum. Vor allem weil die letzten Tage ja eher... unlustig waren."

"Ich ja auch. Ähm... ist schon okay."

"Was hast du da eigentlich in der Tasche?" fragte Marco neugierig.

Julian packte aus. "Ein paar DVDs, Schoki, Chips... und ein paar Kekse."

"Du willst mich mästen!" lachte Marco.

"Nur ein bisschen. Du brauchst doch die Kalorien für die Reha."

"Mhm, lecker... gebrannte Mandeln hast du auch mitgebracht."

"Ja, war noch kurz auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt."

"Dieses Jahr noch nicht einmal", gab Marco zu. "Irgendwie... fehlt mir das richtige Feeling. Ist zu warm und schmuddelig und so."

"Ach, wenn man erstmal da ist, ist es trotzdem schön."

"Naja ein paar Tage hab ich ja noch um mal drüber zu gehen."

"Mach das mal - ich kann den in Gelsenkirchen echt empfehlen", grinste Julian ihn an.

Marco schnaubte. "Der hier in Dortmund ist viel viel schöner!"

"Pah, das glaubst aber auch nur du!"

"Ja klar. Frag mal Mats. Oder Erik. Oder Schmelle. Die werden mir voll zustimmen."

"Du, ich hab genug Leute, die da ganz anderer Meinung sind. Benni vor allem.."

"Da genügt ein Augenaufschlag von Mats und schon findet er den Dortmunder Weihnachtsmarkt besser", behauptete Marco grinsend.

"Dann lass ich Benni ihn kurz anlächeln, und schon hat er gewonnen!“

"Dann... fragen wir Chris. Der ist neutral."

"Meinst du? Der ist von Erik beeinflusst."

"Also von der richtigen Seite", lachte Marco.

"Von der merkwürdigen.“

Marco grinste nur und begann dann die Filme durchzusehen, die Julian mitgebracht hatte.

Schließlich entschieden sie sich tatsächlich für einen Stirb-Langsam-Marathon.

Marco kochte dazu eine große Kanne mit Tee - Pflaume-Zimt - und stellte kurzerhand Handy und Türklingel ab. "Keine Lust gestört zu werden", grinste er Julian zwinkernd zu.

Julian nickte dazu nur, das war ihm ganz recht, denn die meisten Anrufe würden Marco nur wieder runterziehen.

Marco kuschelte sich aufs Sofa und startete, nach einem zustimmenden Nicken von Julian, den Film.

Sie sahen gespannt zu, während sie den Tee tranken und ein paar der Kekse naschten.  
Es war eine angenehme, ruhige Stimmung, die Julian so gar nicht von Marco erwartet hätte.  
Ganz gemütlich. Besonders, als Marco, als es dämmerte, zu Julians Überraschung nicht die normale Beleuchtung, sondern einige Lichterketten anschaltete und die drei Kerzen des Adventsgestecks anzündete.

"Ist immerhin bald Weihnachten", meinte Marco grinsend.

Julian lächelte leicht. "Ja, und so ist es einfach viel gemütlicher."

"Eben. Außerdem... naja, ich steh irgendwie auf diesen Weihnachtskitsch."

Julian lächelte leicht, es passte gar nicht so zu dem Bild, das er von Marco hatte, aber es gefiel ihm.

"Normalerweise dekorier ich hier auch mehr, aber mir hat dieses Jahr die Lust gefehlt", erzählte Marco weiter.

"Wenn du magst, können wir das zusammen noch machen", schlug Julian vor.

"Echt?" fragte Marco mit leuchtenden Augen.

"Ja, klar", nickte Julian, überrascht, dass Marco so überrascht war.

"Ok... dann gucken wir noch fertig und starten dann die Weihnachtsoffensive", sagte Marco.

"Das klingt... anstrengend", meinte Julian und lachte dann. "Und nach viel Spaß."

"Naja... ich hab nen großen Keller, weißt du?" grinste Marco breit.

"Okay... aber ich darf noch nicht so viele Treppen steigen."

"Musst du auch nicht. Ich hol das Zeug hoch."

"Dann warte ich brav auf dich, und dann dekorieren wir."

Marco nickte, wartete noch bis der Film ganz zu Ende war und lief dann in den Keller um die Kisten und Tüten mit der Weihnachtsdeko hoch zu holen.


	6. Weihnachtsoffensive

Julian sah sich inzwischen in dem recht kahlen Raum um und überlegte, was Marco wohl hochholen würde, und wie sie dann dekorieren konnten.

Marco musste insgesamt vier Mal gehen und dann standen in der Mitte des Raums verschiedene bunte Tüten, ein paar Ikeakisten und drei Einkaufskörbe, aus denen es schon weihnachtlich funkelte.

"Jetzt brauchst du eigentlich nur noch einen Tannenbaum, oder?", meinte Julian mit Blick auf zwei der IKEA-Kisten, in denen sich eindeutig Baumschmuck befand.

"Eigentlich schon, hast du recht."

"Dann... lass uns mal ein bisschen dekorieren, und dann können wir, wenn wir wollen, noch einen Baum besorgen."

"Ok", sagte Marco und schob die Kisten mit Baumschmuck zur Seite. "Also... dann wühlen wir uns mal durch."

Sie fanden einige Kerzenständer, Fenstersterne, Girlanden aus künstlicher Tanne mit Geschenkpäckchen und Lichterkette, Engelchen, mehr Lichterketten, ein Mobile mit kleinen Weihnachtsmännern und vieles mehr, das sie - teilweise mehr, teilweise weniger geschickt - in der Wohnung verteilten.

Julian konnte nur über all das Zeug staunen, das Marco so angehäuft hatte. Er hatte grad mal eine kleine Kiste voll Dekokram.

Aber er hatte ja noch lange bei seinen Eltern und dann bei Patrick gewohnt, so dass er noch gar nicht so lange Zeit gehabt hatte.

"Ach ist doch immer wieder schön", meinte Marco, als sie fertig waren und wieder auf der Couch saßen. "Das lieb ich so an der Weihnachtszeit."

"Schön, dass wir noch geschmückt haben."

"Ich hab das sonst immer mit Mario gemacht", sagte Marco. "Selbst als ich noch in Gladbach war."

"Jetzt hast du mich zum Helfen."

Marco lächelte ihn an. "Danke Juli."

Julian erwiderte das Lächeln.

"Also... wenn das Angebot mit dem Baum noch steht...? Ich würd dich als Dank dafür zum Essen einladen. Hier um die Ecke gibt es einen Syrer, der ist total lecker."

"Syrisch klingt verdammt lecker - ich glaub, ich nehm das Angebot an."

"Das freut mich. Bis auf Mats sind die Jungs hier alle immer so Scheu was auszuprobieren, die krieg ich nicht zum Syrer."

"Pizza und vielleicht mal zum Chinesen?", grinste Julian. "Kenn ich."

"Ja, diese Einfaltspinsel. Schön find ich es dann vor allem, wenn das von so Leuten wie Neven kommt."

Julian lachte, "Oder Shinji."

Marco grinste. "Shinji ist anders, der kocht manchmal für uns japanisch. Richtig geil!"

"Oh, das klingt lecker. Sushi und diese leckeren Suppen da?"

Marco nickte. "Genau das."

Julian lächelte leicht. "Uschi hatte auch mal eingeladen", erinnerte er sich, "aber da war ich zu irgendeiner Untersuchung in München oder so."

"Stimmt, ihr habt ja auch einen Japaner bei euch."

"Aber er kocht nicht viel. Mag aber auch keine Pizza."

Marco grinste. "Für einige Leute ist das ein Grundnahrungsmittel!"

"Für Uschi nicht. Der mag noch nicht mal Glühwein!"

"Den mag ich auch nicht", sagte Marco und schüttelte sich leicht.

"Och doch, der schmeckt. Und Feuerzangenbowle ist toll!"

"Bäh, wie kannst du sowas nur trinken?"

"Wieso? Lieber Kakao?"

Marco nickte. "Ja, irgendwie schon."

"Ist auch lecker."

"Wollen wir dann los? Sonst wird es so dunkel und man kann die Bäume nicht mehr so gut erkennen."

"Ja, los", nickte Julian sofort und stand auf.

"Ähm... du fährst...", murmelte Marco und stand auf.

"Ich? Oh... ja, klar", nickte Julian sofort. Er hatte gar nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass Marco ja keinen Führerschein hatte.

"Bäh, das fühlt sich beschissen an", sagte Marco. "Als hätte man mir was abgeschnitten."

"Glaub ich dir", nickte Julian. "Man gewöhnt sich einfach dran."

"Ich liebe das Autofahren. Über alles", sagte Marco tief seufzend.

"Komm, zwei, drei Wochen, dann kannst du wieder fahren. Oder haben sie dich gesperrt?"

Marco schüttelte den Kopf. "Zum Glück nicht."

"Dann brauchst du ja nicht allzu lange, oder? Hast du dich schon irgendwo angemeldet?"

"Und der Reporter der Bild sitzt direkt daneben?" schnaubte Marco. "Nein, aber der Verein will mir einen Fahrlehrer besorgen, damit das alles... schnell über die Bühne geht und nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht."

"Das ist gut", nickte Julian. "Vielleicht könnt ihr den Theorieunterreicht ja sogar irgendwo im Verein machen, dann kriegt die Bild das gar nicht erst mit."

"Genau das schwebt dem Verein wohl vor. Aber erstmal steht jetzt das Spiel gegen Werder auf dem Programm, danach kümmert man sich dann mich..."

"Ja, ist ja auch okay. Sind ja nur noch zwei Tage."

"Und solange hab ich meinen Privatchauffeure", grinste Marco schief.

"Ich fahr dich so oft ich kann", versprach Julian.

"Das ist lieb von dir."

"Und das, obwohl du ne Zecke bist!", grinste Julian.

"Sei lieb mein kleiner Schlumpf", grinste Marco zurück.

"Ich bin jetzt schon dein Schlumpf?"

"Ja klar. Oder siehst du noch einen Schlumpf hier, der mich aus der Einsamkeit gerettet hat?"

"Nein, deine Zecken seh ich aber auch nicht hier."

"Die meisten haben ja genug mit Training oder Reha zu tun. Und ich wurde gestern schon zu einem Abend bei Neven entführt. Musst dir also keine Sorgen machen, meine Jungs kümmern sich um mich."

"Na, wenn du meinst", grinste Julian ihn an.

"Meine ich", sagte Marco und schnappte sich seine Winterjacke.

Auch Julian zog sich schnell etwas über, dann führte er Marco zu seinem Wagen.

"Lass mich mal kurz überlegen, wo wir am besten nen Baum holen", meinte Marco, als er auf dem Beifahrersitz platz nahm.

Nach einem Moment leitete er Julian durch die Stadt zu einem der wenigen Weihnachtsbaumverkäufer, der nicht vor einem Baumarkt stand.

"Also, ich such nicht unbedingt nen Riesenbaum", sagte Marco beim Aussteigen. "Was kleines, was man gut schmücken kann."

Sie stöberten gemeinsam, dann irgendwann mit dem Weihnachtsbaumverkäufer, durch die Tannen, bis sie ein etwa 1,50m großes Exemplar ausgesucht hatten.  
Der Verkäufer netzte den Tannenbaum ein, so passte er besser in Julis Kofferraum.

Marco bezahlte, dann machten sie sich schon auf den Weg zu dem syrischen Restaurant, das Marco vorgeschlagen hatte.

"Erzähl mal, wie verbringst du Weihnachten", sagte Marco nachdem sie bestellt hatten.

"Ich fahr zu meinen Eltern - ist ja nicht weit. Die Weihnachtstage dann wohl bei Onkel oder Tante oder Oma und Opa - das planen meine Eltern, da misch ich mich gar nicht erst ein.“

"Kluger Junge. Bei uns haben die Frauen das in der Hand - also meine Mutter und meine Schwestern. Mein Vater und ich nicken nur brav und befolgen die Anweisungen", grinste Marco.

"Und auch mit Verwandtenbesuch und so?"

"Klar das gehört ja dazu."

"Dann wird’s ein richtig klassisches Weihnachten", lächelte Julian.

Marco nickte. "Und Silvester?"

"Silvester kommt immer so plötzlich... ich plan das immer erst nach Weihnachten."

Marco lachte auf. "Soso, eins nach dem anderen also."

"Und was machst du?"

"Tja... die Frage aller Fragen. Die letzten Jahre war ich zu Sylvester immer weg, aber diesmal bleib ich hier. Ein paar der Jungs, die auch nicht weg fahren, feiern zusammen. Neven, Kevin und Schmelle und so. Vielleicht schließ ich mich da an."

"Das klingt doch nach einer netten Truppe. Auch, wenn’s dann sicher kein ausgefallenes Essen geben wird."

"Raclette und Knabberzeug", lachte Marco.

"Och, das geht doch. Klingt sehr gut."

"Willst du auch kommen?"

"Oh...", machte Julian überrascht, dann nickte er. "Wenn du mich so einfach mitbringen kannst?"

"Klar. Wenn du dich als einziger Schalker traust. Benni und Mats sind ja dann in ihrem geheimen Urlaubsziel und verbringen Sylvester vermutlich nackt im Bett. Oder auf nem Bärenfell vor dem Kamin. Auch nackt."

"Beschützt du mich?"

"Klar doch!"

"Danke", lächelte Julian ihn an.

"Da kommt unser Essen", sagte Marco.

"Oh, das riecht köstlich."

"Lassen Sie es sich schmecken", sagte der Kellner.

"Danke", lächelten die beiden ihn an.

Sie warteten, bis der Kellner sich zurückgezogen hatte, dann machten sie sich über ihr Essen her.

Julian war überrascht, es schmeckte wirklich absolut köstlich. "Deine Teamkollegen wissen ja gar nicht, was ihnen entgeht", sagte er mit vollem Mund.

"Nein, aber jetzt habe ich ja jemanden, mit dem ich herkommen kann."

Julian nickte heftig.

Marco lächelte ihn nur leicht an, während er genüsslich aß.

Sie aßen in Ruhe auf und saßen dann noch einen Moment da "um das Essen sacken zu lassen", wie Marco grinsend erklärte.

Anschließend fuhren sie zu Marco, brachten den Baum auf den Balkon, und entschieden sich noch den nächsten Teil von Stirb langsam zu sehen.

"Wenn du möchtest kann du heute Abend im Gästezimmer schlafen", bot Marco an.

"Das ist ein gutes Angebot, wenn wir den Film durch haben, mag ich echt nicht mehr nach Hause fahren."

"Glaub ich dir", sagte Marco.

"Dann belager ich dich einfach heute Nacht noch. Kann dich dann auch gleich morgen früh mitnehmen, wenn ich wieder fahre."

"Das wär natürlich super. Dann kann Sven ein bissel länger schlafen."

"Wär doch blöd dich hier sitzen zu lassen. Ich muss gegen... wohl so gegen halb neun los."

"Dann passt das", sagte Marco grinsend. "Ich trink mit meinem Physio immer vor der Reha noch gemütlich nen Kaffee."

"Gleich mal gnädig stimmen? Sollte ich vielleicht auch mal machen."

"Wenn man so viel Zeit miteinander verbringt, muss das drin sein", lachte Marco.

"Du musst ja auch schon länger mit ihm zusammenarbeiten", meinte Julian mitfühlend. "Für mich geht’s ja erst heute los."

"Aber eure Physios sind doch auch gut ausgelastet, wenn man das immer so hört."

"Sie beschweren sich nicht, aber sind nicht so überlastet wie eure... ihr habt ja echt die Seuche."

"Ja, wir waren dieses Jahr glaub ich alle mehrfach dran..."

"Ist echt scheiße", meinte Julian mitfühlend.

Marco zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wollte nicht schon wieder über Verletzungen sprechen.

"Waren nicht noch Chips da?", fragte Julian, der das irgendwie spürte.

"Ähm... ja, hier", hielt Marco die Tüte hoch.

"Perfekt. Wenn wir schon sündigen, dann doch richtig!"

"Spätestens im Januar werden wir das Zeug ja wieder los."

"Erinner mich nicht daran. Wobei Di Matteo da wohl etwas humaner ist als andere."

"Ich befürchte Kloppo wird diesmal alles andere als human sein", nuschelte Marco.

"Ich fürchte auch. Und euch drücke euch die Daumen, dass es was bringt."

"Ich drück uns erstmal die Daumen, dass wir nicht als Letzter in die Winterpause gehen. Das wäre für die Moral ein ziemlicher Nackenschlag."

"Ja, aber die Bremer berappeln sich gerade - der Skripnik scheint da einiges richtig zu machen."

"Jugend forscht", grinste Marco schief. "War bei Dortmund vor ein paar Jahren nicht anders mit dem Kinderriegel und so."

"Bei uns ja auch ähnlich - Mäxchen zum Beispiel, und ich ja auch."

Marco lachte leise. "Ja... ich gehör mit meinen 26 Jahren schon fast zum alten Eisen... Ein bisschen unheimlich ist das."

Julian grinste. "Da hab ich ja noch ein bisschen Zeit."

Marco streckte Julian die Zunge raus. "Frecher Schlumpf!"

Julian lachte auf. "Unerzogene Biene!"

"Kein Respekt vor dem Alter", sagte Marco kopfschüttelnd. "Ich muss mal ein ernstes Wort mit Benni reden. Der erzieht euch Jungschlümpfe ja überhaupt nicht!"

"Als guter Oberschlumpf schützt er seine Schlümpfe!"

Marco schnaubte nur.

"Macht das Eure Oberbiene nicht?"

"Unsere Oberbiene braucht das nicht, weil wir ja gut erzogene kleine Bienchen sind."

"Naja...", zog Julian die Brauen zusammen, "das halte ich für ein Gerücht."

"Ach ja? Dann beweis mir erstmal das Gegenteil!"

"Ihr seid bienische Zecken, reicht das nicht?"

"Ich bin jawohl total lieb!"

"Okay, im Moment auf jeden Fall. Aber für den Rest deiner Sippe würde ich die Hand nicht ins Feuer legen.“

"Na komm, du magst Mats. Und Erik."

"Ja, ja, und bald soll ich noch selbst einer von euch werden."

Marco lachte. "Das ist also dein heimlicher Traum. Du willst Dortmunder werden!"

"Wuahh, nein!", bei dem Gedanken schüttelte es Julian.

"Gelb würde dir hervorragend stehen", behauptete Marco.

"Blau ist viel schöner. Gelb, wer will schon gelb?"

"Also ich steh auf gelb."

"Ich bin eher blau..."  
Marco lachte auf. "Soso, du kleiner Schluckspecht."

"Oh", machte Julian etwas verspätet. "Ähm... nee, bin halt ein Schlumpf. Aber wie werden die, wenn sie besoffen sind?"

"Rosa?"

"Meinst du...?"

Immer noch grinsend stand Marco auf und verschwand in der Küche. Wenig später kam er mit zwei Gläsern und einer Flasche wieder. "Das können wir ja ausprobieren", meinte er.

"Was ist das?", fragte Julian nach.

Wortlos hielt Marco ihm die Flasche hin, so dass er das Etikett lesen konnte.

"Berenzen WinterApfel", las Julian vor. "Okay... schmeckt der? Oder is der nur zum Abfüllen da?"

"Ich hab keine Ahnung", grinste Marco. "Ich... also, ich hab glaub ich schon erwähnt, dass ich ein kleines bisschen auf Weihnachten abfahre, oder? Dazu gehören auch weihnachtliche Lebensmittel und Getränke aller Art."

"Ein ganz kleines bisschen", grinste Julian. "Dann probieren wir das Zeug mal."

"Das wollte ich hören", sagte Marco und setzte sich wieder neben ihn aufs Sofa. Schnell hatte er die Flasche geöffnet und füllte den Alkohol in die beiden Gläser.

"Auf... Weihnachten", hob Julian das Glas.

"Auf Weihnachten", nickte Marco und stieß mit seinem Glas leicht gegen Julians.

Vorsichtig probierte Julian, dann nickte er. "Lecker!"

"Mhm, schmeckt nach Zimt und Nelken und Apfel... perfekt", sagte Marco mit geschlossenen Augen.

"Weihnachtlich", grinste Julian.

"Genau", sagte Marco und trank noch einen Schluck.

"Genau das richtige für heute - für uns."

Marco nickte und schenkte ihnen diesmal einen etwas größeren Schluck in die Gläser.

Dann tranken sie wieder die Gläser aus.


	7. Winterapfel und die Folgen

Der Film war inzwischen total vergessen und lief nur noch im Hintergrund. Dafür unterhielten sie sich - natürlich über Weihnachten.

Marco schenkte immer wieder aus der Flasche nach, bis er plötzlich grinsend und mit einem Finger über Julians Wange strich. "Rosa... wusste ichs doch!"

"Rosa?!?", fragte Julian nach. Es klang nicht mehr allzu deutlich, aber noch verständlich.

"Deine Wangen. Ganz Rosa", grinste Marco und fuhr weiter über die warme Haut. Bei der Berührung wurden sie noch wärmer, und sicher noch roter.

Marco lachte, nein kicherte schon fast. "Rosa Schlümpfe... niedlich."

"Ich bin kein rosa Schlumpf..."

"Doch. Mein rosa Schlümpfchen."

"Und du... rote Biene?"

"Mhm... meinst du, ja?" fragte Marco und hielt Julian sein Glas hin, das wieder gefüllt war.

Ohne zu überlegen nahm Julian das Glas, beschloss aber, dass es wohl das letzte sein würde.  
Viel konnte eh nicht mehr in der Flasche sein, vermutete er.

"Bist eine rote Biene", nickte er bestätigend und hob nun auch eine Hand um über die gerötete, heiße Haut von Marcos Wange zu streicheln.

"Summ-Summ", machte Marco und lachte.

"Biene stimmt, rot stimmt auch, ja, rote Biene."

"Pass auf, sonst sticht die Biene noch", sagte Marco zwinkernd.

"Oh-oh - ist sie denn... stechig drauf?"

"Mhm... hat noch nie ein Schlümpfchen gestochen. Vor allem kein rosanes."

"Das kann sich ändern lassen", grinste Julian, der - wohl bedingt durch den Alkohol - erst jetzt begriff, was Marco da andeutete.

Marco grinste, trank den letzten Schluck aus seinem Glas und stellte es dann auf den Tisch.

"Soso, das kleine Schlümpfchen ist also neugierig."

"Und wie sieht es mit der Biene aus?"

"Oh die Biene hat schon einen Plan", sagte Marco und nahm Julian das Glas ab. Es landete ebenfalls auf dem Tisch. Ehe Julian auch nur irgendwie reagieren konnte, spürte er Marco plötzlich über sich lehnen.

Aufgeregt sah Julian ihn an.

"Summ-Summ", machte Marco, dann legten sich seine Lippen auf Julians.

Sofort erwiderte Julian den Kuss. Ein bisschen nach Berentzen WinterApfel, und sehr nach Marco schmeckte er.

Für einen ganz kurzen Moment hielt Marco den Kuss leicht und abtastend. Aber dann vertiefte er ihn mit einem heiseren Laut und schob seinen Körper dabei so eng es ging an Julians.

Er fühlte, wie Julian ihm eine Hand in den Nacken legte und ihn in dieser Position hielt.

Der Kuss schien noch heißer zu werden und Julian spürte, wie Marcos Gewicht ihn langsam nach hinten auf die Sofapolster drückte.

Unwillkürlich spreizte Julian die Beine.

Sofort rutschte Marco dazwischen und nutzte die Chance um seine freie Hand unter Julians Pulli zu schieben.

Das fühlte sich großartig an, fand Julian, und schob seine Hand nun ebenfalls auf Marcos Haut.

"Warte", raunte Marco und richtete sich auf um sich seinen Pulli über den Kopf zu ziehen.

Auch Julian setze sich auf um seinen Pulli loszuwerden.

Marco half ihm das störende Kleidungsstück über den Kopf zu ziehen und ließ seine Hände dann über Julians erhitzte Haut gleiten. "Fühlst dich gut an, kleiner rosa Schlumpf."

Julian keuchte. Marcos Stimme war viel rauer als sonst - richtig verrucht und sexy. Sie machte ihn unsagbar an.

"Mhm, mal gucken, ob ich den kleinen rosa Schlumpf zum Stöhnen bringen kann", murmelte Marco und begann Julians Hals zu küssen.

"Mach so weiter, dann stöhnt er ganz laut...", raunte Julian.

"Tu dir keinen Zwang an", wisperte Marco und biss hauchzart in die warme Haut unter seinen Lippen.

Zumindest ein Seufzen konnte Julian jetzt nicht unterdrücken. Marco war ziemlich... verdammt... geschickt.

Die Lippen wanderten weiter nach unten und wurden nun auch wieder von Marcos Händen unterstützt, die forschend über Julians Brust und Bauch glitten.

Es war so unglaublich erregend, was Marco mit ein paar kleinen Berührungen mit ihm anstellte, dass Julians Seufzen lauter wurde.

"Mhm, na da ist das kleine Schlümpfchen aber gar nicht so klein", murmelte Marco und drängte seinen Oberschenkel gegen die schnell wachsende Beule in Julians Jeans.

"Marco", keuchte Julian heiser. Der Druck fühlte sich so gut an!

Marco gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich und ließ eine Hand zum Knopf von Julians Jeans gleiten.

"Ja, Marco", raunte Julian heiser. Die Hand, die sich da an seiner Hose zu schaffen machte, war einfach unglaublich.

Endlich bekam Marco den Knopf auf, zog den Reißverschluss nach unten und schob seine Hand in die Jeans. Durch den dünnen Stoff der Shorts spürte er die Hitze von Julians Schwanz.

Er war tatsächlich verhältnismäßig groß und fühlte sich perfekt an seiner Hand an. Marco stöhnte leicht und schob seine Hand unter die letzte Stoffbarriere, umfasste Julians Schwanz fest mit seinen Fingern.

"Marco, dass... mach weiter, bitte..."

"Das hab ich vor", raunte Marco und bewegte seine Hand leicht.

Bei dieser Bewegung konnte Julian nicht anders als laut zu stöhnen.

Marco biss sich leicht auf die Lippe um ein Keuchen zu unterdrücken. Julians Schwanz fühlte sich so gut in seiner Hand... "Ich will dich sehen", raunte er und ließ von Julians Schwanz ab um die Jeans von seinen Hüften zu zerren.

Schnell hob Julian den Hintern um es ihm zu erleichtern.

Gemeinsam schafften sie es irgendwie Julian von seiner Jeans zu befreien. Die Shorts landete dann ebenfalls auf dem Fußboden.

Einen Moment nahm sich Marco Zeit um Julian anzusehen, wie er nackt und hoch erregt vor ihm auf dem Sofa lag.  
Dann legte er seine Hand wieder auf den harten Schwanz.

Ganz langsam bewegte er seine Hand auf und ab und genoss das Gefühl. Dann ließ er seine andere Hand ebenfalls nach unten gleiten und strich über Julians Hoden.

"Marco!", keuchte Julian heiser.

"Ja, lass mich hören, dass es dir gefällt", raunte Marco.

"Oh ja, und wie... Marco, deine Hand... Hände... perfekt!"

Marcos Augen verdunkelten sich und er lehnte sich vor, bis er Julian wieder küssen konnte.  
Dabei massierte er Julian weiter.

Auch Julian begann nun wieder damit, Marco zu berühren. Er strich über seinen Rücken nach unten bis seine Hände auf den festen Runden von Marcos Hintern lagen - die bedauerlicherweise immer noch von einer Jeans bedeckt wurden.

Aber ihn jetzt darum bitten sie auszuziehen, das schaffte Julian nicht. Dann müsste Marco sich schließlich von ihm losmachen, und das wollte er jetzt auf keinen Fall.

"Gott Juli", keuchte Marco. "... will dich..."

"Dann... mach, was du machen willst!"

"Hose", raunte Marco und löste eine Hand von Julian um seine Jeans zu öffnen.

Julian nickte atemlos und prokelte an der Jeans herum. Es dauerte etwas, aber schließlich schafften sie es und zerrten Marco die Jeans über die Hüfte und schließlich von den Beinen.  
Auch seine Shorts folgte sofort, so dass sie komplett nackt aufeinander lagen.

Julian keuchte, als sich Marco eng an ihn schmiegte.

"Ich will dich", wiederholte er leise.

Die Worte lösten einen neuen Schauer der Erregung in ihm aus und er konnte nur nicken. Dann fühlte er schon Marcos Finger, die langsam tiefer wanderten.

"Willst du mich auch?" hauchte Marco in Julians Ohr.

Ein leichter Schauer rann durch Julians Körper, die Stimme, die Nähe, das alles. "Ja, Marco, ich will dich."

"Das ist gut", raunte Marco und schloss seine Finger wieder etwas fester um Julians Schwanz.  
Die andere Hand, die zuvor seine Hoden massiert hatte, rutschte jetzt etwas tiefer.

Sofort spreizte Julian seine Beine. Dann fühlte er einen Finger, der sich langsam in ihn bohrte.  
Julian biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe.  
Er war schon irgendwie nervös, aber Marco würde das schon machen.

"Alles ok?" wisperte Marco, als Julian sich leicht anspannte.

"Ja, klar... mach..."

Marco sah ihn einen Moment an. "Du... du hast noch nie... oder?"

Julian zögerte kurz, dann entschied er sich nicht zu antworten. "Mach einfach, ja?"

Aber Marco schüttelte den Kopf. Er zog seine Hand zurück, griff dafür nach Julians und führte diese an seinem eigenen Körper nach unten. "Ich liege auch gern unten."

"Du... willst nicht?", fragte Julian irritiert nach.

"Doch, aber... willst du so dein erstes Mal erleben?"

Julian zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hätt ichs immerhin hinter mir."

Marco ließ Julians Hand los und rutschte ein Stück von Julian ab. "Bist du deshalb hier?" fragte er leise.

"Wie? Was? Nein, quatsch! Marco, wie kommst du da drauf?"

"Weil es sich ebenso angehört hat."

Sofort schüttelte Julian den Kopf. "Nein, so bin ich nicht."

"Warum sagst du dann so einen Mist?"

"Weils stimmt. Ich mein... ich hab’s nicht geplant, aber es wäre doch eine gute Gelegenheit."

"Und warum willst du nicht auf jemanden warten, den du liebst?"

"Und bis Mitte dreißig Jungfrau bleiben? Ich mag dich, Marco."

"Ich mag dich auch Julian und deshalb mach ich das auch nicht. Ich find das nicht richtig. Mit jemandem zu schlafen, nur damit man es hinter sich hat."

Irgendwie enttäuscht zuckte Julian mit den Schultern.

"Tut mir leid", sagte Marco leise und setzte sich auf. "Ich... ich bin kurz im Bad und bezieh dir dann das Gästebett, ok?"

"Ich fahr lieber nach Hause..." 'Wenn du mich nicht willst', fügte er in Gedanken hinzu und setzte sich auf um sich anzuziehen.

"Ganz bestimmt nicht", sagte Marco sofort. "Du hast getrunken, ich lasse dich so nicht fahren."

"Dann... ruf mir ein Taxi."

"Warum willst du nicht hier bleiben? Es... es tut mir leid, dass das hier so aus dem Ruder gelaufen ist."

"Ich brauch deine Almosen nicht, Marco!"

"Was... zum Teufel ist denn jetzt los?" fragte Marco. "Ich will dich einfach nicht ausnutzen Juli!"

"Du stößt mich von der sprichwörtlichen Bettkante, ich darf gnädiger weise noch im Gästezimmer schlafen. Besten Dank, darauf verzichte ich."

Marco griff nach Julians Hand. "Erstens hab ich dir angeboten, dass ich unten liege bis du mir auf deine... romantische Art gesagt hat, dass du dein erstes Mal gern endlich hinter dich bringen möchtest. Zweitens kannst du auch gern zusammen mit mir im Schlafzimmer schlafen, ich wollte einfach nicht, dass du dich unwohl fühlst. Und drittens, will ich einfach nicht, dass du was Dummes machst und aus einer Laune und Alkohol mit jemandem schläfst, dein erstes Mal verbringst."

"Ich seh das nicht so wie du. Ich glaube nicht an das große, erste Mal, das dich für das ganze Leben prägt oder so. Ich würd es gern mit jemandem verbringen, den ich mag, und vielleicht nicht gerade bei einem One-Night-Stand mit jemandem, den ich nicht kenne. Es muss nicht die große Liebe sein."

Marco schüttelte den Kopf. "Hör zu Julian - wir beide gehen jetzt schlafen und morgen früh erzähl ich dir dann von meinem ersten Mal. Vielleicht verstehst du mich dann. Oder glaubst mir zumindest, dass ich dir einfach nicht weh tun wollte."

"Na gut", ließ sich Julian überreden.

"Gästezimmer oder Wasserbett?“ fragte Marco sanft.

"Nicht Gästebett."

"Ok", sagte Marco nur und zog Julian hoch und dann mit sich in sein Schlafzimmer.

Etwas unsicher setzte sich Julian auf die Bettkante. Wasserbett, ja, das merkte er gleich.

Marco, immer noch komplett nackt, trat an einen der dunklen Schränke. "Möchtest du ein Shirt zum schlafen?“, fragte er Julian.

"Wirst du wohl wollen, oder?", bemerkte Julian, der irgendwie noch immer beleidigt war.

Marco seufzte tief. "Ich frage, was du möchtest Julian. Ich schlafe hier zu Hause immer nur in Shorts, aber jeder mag das anders."

"Gib mir ein Shirt, damit du dich nicht unwohl fühlen musst."

Marco presste die Lippen zusammen und zählte innerlich bis 10. Dann öffnete er den Schrank und holte eins seiner Lieblingsshirts raus. "Hier", murmelte er und warf es Julian zu.

"Danke", murmelte Julian und zog es sich über den Kopf.

"Ich bin kurz im Bad, ok?" fragte Marco.

Julian nickte wortlos, dabei sah er ihn nicht einmal an.

Marco sah ihn einen Moment an, ehe er seufzend im Bad verschwand.

Julian zog sich schnell das Shirt über und verkroch sich dann im Bett. Er fühlte sich so... mies, einfach mies.  
Er hätte seine erstes Mal gern mit Marco erlebt - aber der wollte ihn nicht. Wollte nicht mit ihm schlafen. Wollte ihn nicht. Mochte ihn vermutlich gar nicht.

Julian hatte sich ihm ja förmlich aufgedrängt, und dann war er zu weit gegangen. Vermutlich hätte er doch fahren sollen, dann wäre Marco ihn wenigstens losgewesen und musste jetzt nicht mit ihm auch noch in einem Bett schlafen.

Julian steigerte sich immer weiter in diese Gedanken.

Er schreckte zusammen, als er hinter sich eine Bewegung spürte. "Schläfst du schon?" wisperte Marco kaum hörbar.

Julian reagierte nicht, er brauchte Marcos künstliches Mitleid nicht.

Marco wartete einen Moment, dann rutschte er näher an Julian heran, schmiegte sich an seinen Rücken und hauchte einen Kuss in seinen Nacken. "Es tut mir leid", wisperte er.

"Lass mich", knurrte Julian und rutschte von ihm weg.

"Sorry", sagte Marco und drehte sich um, weg von Julian. Er wusste jetzt schon, dass er kein Auge zu tun würde.

Julian rutschte an die äußerste Kante der Matratze und vergrub das Gesicht im Kopfkissen.  
Nach einem Moment spürte er, wie sich Marco bewegte und dann spürte er ihn wieder in seinem Rücken.

"Julian, bitte. Es tut mir wirklich leid, wenn ich dir wehgetan hab", wisperte Marco. Er fühlte, wie Julian den Kopf schüttelte und noch weiter wegrutschte. "Juli..."

Konnte Marco ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen? Merkte er nicht, dass er dieses Mitleid nicht brauchte, diese Schauspielerei, damit Marco sich wieder besser fühlte?

Marco seufzte hörbar. "Komm wenigstens wieder weiter aufs Bett, sonst fällst du noch raus."

"Lass mich endlich in Ruhe!", bat Julian leise.

"Ok", wisperte Marco und rutschte wieder von Julian ab.

Endlich ließ Marco von ihm ab, das war ja nicht zum Aushalten gewesen. Julian bereute es inzwischen zutiefst überhaupt hergekommen zu sein - wenn Marco ihn nicht bei sich haben wollte.

"Ich wollte mein erstes Mal auch schnell hinter mich bringen", sagte Marco plötzlich leise.

"Lass mich in Ruhe", zischte Julian, seine Stimme klang dabei verräterisch dicht.

"Ich dachte damals, dass Mario mich nur wollen würde, wenn ich Erfahrung mit allem hätte", fuhr Marco trotzdem fort. "Ziemlich bescheuert, ich weiß, aber... mein Verstand setzt ja offenbar öfter mal aus..."

Rumms, machte es, und völlig unvermittelt lag Marco alleine im Bett.

Erschrocken setzte sich Marco auf. "Julian?"

Im Dämmerlicht der Straßenlaterne sah er das leichte Kopfschütteln.

Marco nickte leicht. "Ok, verstanden. Ich... komm wieder hoch, ich geh ins Wohnzimmer und penn auf der Couch."

Ohne etwas zu sagen setzte sich Julian auf und wischte sich rabiat über die Augen.

Marco presste kurz die Lippen zusammen. "Oder... soll ich wen anrufen, damit man dich abholt?"

"Lass mich einfach", krächzte Julian heiser und wischte sich wieder über die Augen.

"Ich will dir doch nur helfen!"

Dazu schnaubte Julian nur, dann wickelte er sich - auf dem Fußboden neben dem Bett - in die Decke und legte sich hin.

Marco schüttelte den Kopf und schob sich aus dem Bett. Wortlos nahm er sich sein Kopfkissen und verließ das Schlafzimmer.


	8. Flucht

Endlich schloss sich die Tür hinter ihm, und Julian war alleine. Er vergrub das Gesicht im Kopfkissen und schluchzte leise.

Das alles war so scheiße gelaufen. Warum zum Teufel hatte er überhaupt mit Marco getrunken? Warum war er nicht nach der Deko-Aktion nach Hause gefahren, so wie er es geplant hatte?

So waren sie viel zu weit gegangen, und er wusste jetzt, dass Marco ihn nicht wollte. Wie alle anderen auch. Niemand wollte ihn.

Chris hatte ihn auch nicht gewollt. Der hatte sich lieber Erik geschnappt.

Er fühlte, wie seine Augen feucht wurden, nass, und er leise ins Kopfkissen weinte.

Was hatte er denn getan, dass niemand ihn wollte?

Vermutlich gar nichts - er war einfach nicht interessant. Er war halt blass und unscheinbar - langweilig.

Marco hatte auf jemanden wie Mario gestanden! Den Typ mit den Bambiaugen und den dichten Wimpern und einem Körper, der einfach unsagbar heiß war. Wie sollte er mit seiner Hühnerbrust da denn schon mithalten?

Wie hatte er sich das überhaupt einbilden können?

Er war einfach nicht so toll wie andere. Er würde halt alleine bleiben, damit sollte er sich endgültig abfinden und sich nicht unsinnige Hoffnungen machen. Dann würden ihm solche Abend wie heute auch in Zukunft erspart bleiben.

Er lag lange wach, der Fußboden war einfach total unbequem, aber was brachte es, wenn er jetzt nach oben ins Bett krabbelte - es würde auch nichts ändern.

Er würde eh nur warten, bis es er endlich hier verschwinden konnte.

So blieb er liegen bis er mehr und mehr Autos draußen auf der Straße hörte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr - 5:57 - jetzt konnte er auch langsam aufstehen.

Er hatte die Tür schon halb geöffnet, als er Geräusche aus der Küche hörte. Marco war also auch schon wach.

Ob er jetzt noch unbemerkt abhauen konnte? Er konnte es nur versuchen. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er durch die Wohnung ins Wohnzimmer und suchte hier seine Kleidung zusammen.

"Ich hab Frühstück gemacht", sagte Marco plötzlich hinter ihm.

Scheiße, doch nicht leise genug gewesen. "Hab keinen Hunger."

"Trink einen Kaffee und ess wenigstens was Kleines. Ich werd auch nicht mit dir am Tisch sitzen, wenn dich das beruhigt", sagte Marco tonlos.

"Ich fahre", stellte Julian nur fest und begann sich anzuziehen.

"Ganz wie du möchtest."

Julian nickte nur kurz, während er sich die Socken überzog.

"Wenn... ich... ich würde dir das wirklich gern irgendwann erklären Julian", sagte Marco leise. "Ich fand den Tag gestern wirklich schön - bis auf das Ende..."

"Danke, ich verzichte. Ich weiß jetzt ja Bescheid."

"Du weißt gar nichts, weil du mich ja nichts erklären lässt."

"Ich will es erst gar nicht wissen. Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, Marco."

"Ich find das ziemlich ungerecht von dir. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzten."

"Marco, ich brauche keine Erklärungen, 'Du bist ein lieber Kerl, aber nicht mein Typ' oder 'Finde dich damit ab, dass dich niemand will.' Ich fahre jetzt einfach, und wir vergessen das hier alles."

"Ich kann dich nicht zwingen mir zuzuhören, aber du bist auf dem Holzdampfer. Aber bitte... wenn du fahren willst, dann tu das. Aber fahr bitte vorsichtig. Es bringt nichts, wenn du dich aus Wut oder Frust oder was auch immer um den nächsten Baum wickelst."

"Wär doch auch egal", murmelte Julian. Inzwischen war er fertig angezogen und drückte sich an Marco vorbei auf den Flur.

"Schick mir ne SMS, wenn du sicher angekommen bist. Bitte Julian, dann lass ich dich auch für immer in Ruhe, wenn du das willst", bat Marco.

Julian nickte nur, das mit der SMS, das musste er sich noch überlegen, aber dann ließ Marco ihn wenigstens gehen.

Er wartete nicht ab, ob Marco noch etwas zu sagen hatte, sondern schnappte sich nur seine Jacke und verschwand dann aus der Wohnung.

Erst, als er im Wagen saß, wurde er ruhiger.

Der Nachmittag war nett gewesen, aber der Alkohol und die Folgen waren alles andere als schön gewesen. Und was für eine Wirkung der Alkohol auf ihn hatte, hatte er schon früher mitbekommen.  
Er fühlte sich dann irgendwann total mies - manche sagten dann "melancholisch", aber er fand es viel schlimmer als das. Und jetzt - jetzt war der Alkohol weg, dafür tat ihm der Kopf ziemlich weh.

Der Kopf und irgendwie sein restlicher Körper auch. Aber kein Wunder, schließlich hatte er Stunden auf dem harten Boden gelegen.

Und im Kopf tat es auch weh. Oder eher.. im Herzen. Da, wo ihm klar wurde, dass er unerwünscht war.

"Verdammt", fluchte er, als es wieder hinter seinen Augen zu brennen anfing.

Aber erstmal musste er hier weg, weg von Marco und dieser Horrornacht.

Schnell, viel zu schnell, fuhr er raus aus Dortmund und zurück nach Gelsenkirchen. Er merkte erst, wohin ihn sein Weg geführt hatte, als er vor dem Haus hielt, in dem Patrick seine Wohnung hatte.

Irgendetwas hatte ihn ja hierher gelenkt, also konnte er auch gleich reingehen. Vermutlich schlief Patrick noch, aber er hatte ja einen Schlüssel.  
Es war gerade mal kurz vor sieben, als er die Tür öffnete.

Wie erwartet war es noch dunkel in der Wohnung und ganz ruhig. Julian suchte erstmal nach Aspirin, dann setzte er sich aufs Sofa.  
Er wickelte sich die Wolldecke um sich und schloss die Augen. Langsam überwältigte ihn die Müdigkeit.


	9. Leichtfertige Versprechen

"Julian", weckte ihn irgendwann Patricks leise Stimme und eine Hand an seiner Schulter. „Julchen, aufwachen."

"Patrick..." Julian hatte eine ganz raue Stimme.

"Ja, genau. Was machst du denn hier auf der Couch?"

"Schlafen. Oder... geweckt werden."

"Ja, aber warum? Hat dein Bett dir die Freundschaft gekündigt?"

"Marco... Ich war bei Marco, aber... war scheiße."

Patrick runzelte die Stirn und setzte sich dann so, dass er Julian ansehen konnte. "Was ist passiert?"

Julian seufzte leise, dann begann er zögerlich zu erzählen.

Patrick sagte nichts, sondern hörte einfach nur zu, wofür Julian ihm sehr dankbar war.  
Während der Erzählung legte Patrick ihm einen Arm um.

"Das ist ja mal richtig beschissen gelaufen", sagte Patrick, als Julian schließlich damit endete, wie er Marcos Wohnung fluchtartig verließ.

"Ja, ich bin mal wieder voll reingefallen."

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du... naja auf Marco stehst."

"Vielleicht ein bisschen", überlegte Julian. "Aber egal ob oder ob nicht, ist schon scheiße so einen Korb zu kassieren."

"Kann ich mir vorstellen."

"Ich... ich will ihn erstmal nicht sehen. Blöde Zecke."

"Musst du ja auch nicht. Ist fast Winterpause und dann hast du erstmal Ruhe vor ihm."

"Zum Glück. Und danach ja auch."

Patrick lächelte leicht. "Möchtest du einen Kaffee und... duschen?"

"Beides klingt gut", nickte Julian. "Und dann muss ich zur Reha." Davor graute es ihm ja schon.

"Und danach kommst du wieder zu mir, ok? Wir beide machen uns nen tollen Tag."

"Ja, das ist lieb von dir."

"Wir beide müssen doch zusammen halten, wenn die Zecken so böse zu dir sind."

"Ja, sollten wir..."

"Los, ab mit dir unter die Dusche", sagte Patrick und stand auf, wobei er Julian mit sich hochzog. "Ich koch solange Kaffee."

Folgsam tapste Julian ins Bad, duschte sich ausgiebig und ging dann in die Küche, in der Patrick schon mit dem Kaffee wartete.

"Auch was essen oder möchte der Restalkohol das nicht?" fragte Patrick grinsend.

"Ich glaub, der will nicht. Oder hast du was Passendes da? Rollmops oder so?"

"Tut mir leid, das gehört nicht zu meiner Standard-Kühlschrank-Befüllung."

"Okay... dann... Leberwurst?" Darauf hatte er plötzlich Hunger.

"Warte mal, da könntest du glatt Glück haben." Er kramte ein wenig, dann schmierte er seinem Bruder eine Scheibe Schwarzbrot mit Leberwurst.

"Du bist mein Retter!" sagte Julian, als er hungrig in das Brot biss.

"Ich bin gerne dein Retter", lächelte Patrick ihn an und streichelte ihm kurz über den Arm.

Julian lächelte schwach und machte sich über den Rest des Brots her. Es tat seinem Magen tatsächlich gut, und er fühlte sich anschließend deutlich besser als zuvor.

"Also, dann viel Spaß bei deiner Reha. Wenn man das Spaß nennen kann", meinte Patrick, als Julian sich fertig machte um wieder zu fahren.

"Immerhin wird’s mit dem Bein besser", nickte Julian leicht. "Ich komm dann hinterher wieder her?"

"Ganz genau. Bis später Julchen."

"Bis später", verabschiedete sich Julian und ging.

Er fuhr direkt zur Reha, wo er mit seinem Physio erstmal das Programm für die nächsten Wochen durchging. Dann ging er noch in den Kraftraum, wo er gerade schon mal da war, das würde ihm sicher gut tun.

Er war fast fertig, als er hörte, wie jemand zu ihm trat. Langsam drehte er sich um.

Benni lächelte ihn fröhlich an. "Hab ich doch richtig gehört, dass du deinen Gips los bist."

"Ja, er ist weg", strahlte Julian ihn an.

"Und hast du deine Reha auch schon angefangen?"

"Nein, erst morgen. Aber ich musste mich einfach bewegen."

"Warst ja auch lange genug ruhig gestellt", nickte Benni. "Und sonst ist alles ok bei dir?"

"Ja, klar", nickte Julian. Die Sache mit Marco ging Benni nichts an.

"Kommst du am Sonntag auch zu Mats?"

Eigentlich hatte Julian das geplant, aber im Moment hatte er keine große Lust dazu - Marco würde auch da sein.

"Ich... mal gucken", sagte Julian. "Wenn nichts dazwischen kommt vermutlich schon."  
Er würde sich einfach eine Ausrede einfallen lassen und kurzfristig absagen. Das war nicht nett gegenüber Mats, aber die beste Möglichkeit um Marco aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Verwundert sah Benni ihn an. "Wenn nichts dazwischen kommt?"

"Ja... weiß man ja nie so genau."

"Das klingt eigentlich nicht so überzeugt. Ich hatte erwartet, dass du gerne kommst."

"Doch. Ich freu mich drauf. Wirklich."

Zweifelnd sah Benni ihn. "Bist du echt sicher?"

"Ja. Chris hatte erwähnt, dass Mats auch ein paar andere aus dem Forum eingeladen hat", versuchte Julian das Thema von sich abzulenken.

"Und das willst du nicht? Von dir wissen doch inzwischen auch ein paar Leute mehr, wer du bist, oder?"

"Ja... doch...", Julian zermarterte sich das Hirn, wie er aus der Nummer wieder rauskam.

"Und trotzdem willst du nicht kommen?!“

"Ich... ich hab mich ein bisschen mit Marco gezofft. Es wär vermutlich besser, wenn wir uns erstmal aus dem Weg gehen", sagte Julian.

"Was? Also - mit Marco gezofft? Was hat er angestellt? Und deswegen willst du nicht kommen?"

"Ach ist ne blöde Geschichte", sagte Julian betont locker. "Aber ich will niemandem den Spaß verderben."

"Und du meinst nicht, dass ihr es klären solltet?"

Julian hätte am liebsten geschrien. Klar, dass Benni sowas vorschlug. Der hatte ja auch keine Ahnung.

"Dann ist es nicht nur eine kleine dumme Geschichte", sagte Benni, als Julian nicht reagierte.

"Nein, es ist eine große dumme Geschichte, über die ich nicht reden will, ok?"

"Schon gut, Julchen, schon gut. Kein Grund hier sauer zu werden."

Julian holte tief Luft. "Sorry, wollte dich nicht anpampen."

"Okay. Dann... überleg es dir noch mal, ob du nicht doch kommen willst."

"Ich überlegs mir", versprach Julian.

"Danke. Wäre schade, wenn du es verpassen würdest. Kommen nur Leute, die Bescheid wissen. Also - nur Leute aus dem Forum."

Julian seufzte. Das hörte sich wirklich toll an. Chris würde da sein und er würde Rübennase und seinen Freund kennenlernen. Wollte er sich das wirklich von Marco kaputt machen lassen?  
Nein, bestimmt nicht. Gerade auf die Nase war er neugierig - und anders würde er so schnell nicht rausfinden, wer er war.

"Ich komme", teilte er Benni mit. "Ich... muss ja nicht mit Marco sprechen, wenn ich nicht will."

"Schön, dass du kommst!", freute sich Benni sichtlich. "Sind genug Leute da, dass du ihm aus dem Weg gehen kannst."

"Darauf bau ich jetzt einfach", grinste Julian ziemlich schief.

"Ich werde dich vor ihm beschützen", versprach Benni und grinste dann.

"Genau halt die böse Zecke von mir fern."

Benni grinste breit. "Aber nur die Zecke - oder meine Zecke auch gleich?"

"Nein. Deine Zecke ist ja meistens ganz nett. Die ist ja von dir auch gut erzogen worden."

"Ja, eben. Ich pass auf sie auf. Nur auf Marco hat lange keiner mehr aufgepasst. Sonst wäre das mit dem Auto auch nicht passiert."

Julian zuckte mit den Schultern. Marco war ihm egal, so egal wie... eine dumme Zecke einem richtigen Schalker halt egal war!

"Wie lange machst du noch?", wechselte Benni das Thema.

"10 Minuten oder so."

"Danach schon was vor?"

"Mhm... wollte zu Patrick, obwohl der vermutlich noch nicht wieder da sein wird", überlegte Julian nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr.

"Lust auf einen Kaffee?"

"Ja, gern."

"Dann mach mal weiter, ich muss noch kurz was in der Geschäftsstelle klären, dann hol ich dich in der Kabine ab?"

"Ok. Bis gleich Benni."

Julian machte seine Übungen fertig, dann duschte er schnell, und als er gerade sein Shirt überzog, kam Benni zu ihm in die Kabine.

"Ah schön, du bist auch fertig", sagte Benni lächelnd. "Wollen wir hier im Verein was trinken oder in nen Café gehen?"

"Ich bin ziemlich fertig", nicht nur vom Training, sondern vor allem nach der miesen Nacht. "Lass uns hier bleiben."

"Ok", nickte Benni. Er wartete, bis Julian seine Sachen zusammengepackt hatte dann gingen beide nach oben in Cafeteria.

Bei einem Kaffee ließ sich Julian nur zu gerne von dem Desaster am Vorabend ablenken.  
Benni vermied zum Glück das Thema Marco, und so unterhielten sie sich entspannt über alles Mögliche.

Schließlich verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander - jedoch nicht ohne dass Benni ihm noch einmal das Versprechen abgenommen hatte zu Mats' Feier zu kommen.

"Ich hab’s Versprochen, das halte ich auch", sagte Julian seufzend.

"Wird bestimmt schön. Und wenn er dir dumm kommt, dann kriegt er was von mir zu hören. Und vom Meister auch."

Julian brachte ein klägliches Lächeln zustande. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Marco einfach seine Klappe hielt. Wenn er nämlich etwas nicht wollte, dann das die ganze Geschichte bei ihren Freunden die Runde machte.

Letztendlich war er jedoch überzeugt, dass es dumm wäre sich von Marco den Spaß verderben zu lassen.

Außerdem würde Chris ihn ausquetschen, wenn er nicht kam. Und Chris würde sich nicht so leicht von dem Thema abbringen lassen wie Benni.  
Und wenn er ehrlich war, würde er auch Chris lieber aus dem Weg gehen - immerhin hatte der jetzt seinen Erik.

Und... alle anderen hatten auch jemand. Außer Marco würden dann doch nur Paare da aufschlagen!

Scheiße, aber jetzt hatte er es Benni versprochen. Wenn er sich nicht doch noch mal den Fuß kaputt machte - was er nicht vorhatte - würde er dort auftauchen müssen.

Dann würde er halt schnell wieder gehen. Kurz gucken, wer die Nase war, ein paar Nettigkeiten austauschen und abhauen.

Ja, das war ein guter Plan. Und wenn er einmal aufgetaucht war, würden ihn auch keine dummen Fragen erwarten.

Zufrieden mit seinem geschmiedeten Plan fuhr er zurück zu seinem Bruder.


	10. Ablenkung und Reha

Patrick war inzwischen nicht nur zu Hause, sondern hatte sogar schon Mittagessen gekocht.

"Ah, da ist mein Lieblingsbruder ja", begrüßte Patrick ihn.

"Ja, er ist wieder da."

"Und wie wars?"

"Hab einen dichten Plan ab morgen."

"Und du bist froh drüber", grinste Patrick.

"Ja, bin ich. War schon im Kraftraum, das hat echt gut getan."

"Du Sportjunkie!"

"Hey, würdest du auch machen. Wenn du so lange außer Gefecht gewesen wärst."

"Ich zieh dich ja auch nur auf. Deckst du mal den Tisch? Wir können gleich essen."

"Mach ich", nickte Julian und stellte Geschirr und Besteck auf den Tisch.

Kaum fünf Minuten später saßen sie zusammen am Tisch und aßen von der Linsensuppe, die Patrick gekocht hatte.

"Eins muss ich dir lassen - kochen kannst du", grinste Julian mit vollem Mund.

"Danke", lachte Patrick. "Mach ich doch immer wieder gern für dich."

Julian lächelte auch, konnte aber nichts mehr sagen, weil er aß.

"Also... während du unterwegs warst, hab ich unseren Tag geplant", sagte Patrick, als sie fertig mit Essen waren.

"Dann erzähl mal!"

"Also erst hilfst du mir bei den restlichen Weihnachtsgeschenken", grinste Patrick. "Ich brauch noch was für Papa. Dann gönnen wir uns eine Pause auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt und trinken Glüh... nein, für dich besser nicht, also wir trinken Kakao und essen Schmalzkuchen. Und dann gehen wir ins Kino und gucken uns den letzten Teil vom Hobbit an."

"Sehr guter Plan", stimmte Julian zu. "Und ich kann gucken, ob mir noch was für Mats einfällt. Zum Mitnehmen."

"Hattest du nicht den Wein? Oder willst du nach deiner... Alkoholeskapade lieber was ungefährlicheres mitnehmen?"

"Ich war mir nicht so sicher... andererseits weiß er ja nichts davon. Und... Wein ist nicht dieser komische Winterapfel."

"Nein... Also suchen wir noch was Nettes für nen Dortmunder. Vielleicht was aus dem Schalke-Fan-Shop?" grinste Patrick.

"Ich glaub, da versorgt ihn Benni schon immer mit. Andererseits - wir haben da ganz schöne Weingläser..."

Patrick lachte. "Na wir finden schon was Nettes für ihn."

"Also lass uns mal aufbrechen."

Patrick nickte. Sie räumten schnell die Küche auf und machten sich dann fertig.

Dann fuhren sie los. In der Innenstadt entschieden sie ihrem Vater gemeinsam ein Geschenk zu überreichen.  
Es war schon schwer genug ein Geschenk zu finden, es mit zweien zu versuchen grenzte fast an etwas Unmögliches.

So aber war das nach einer knappen Stunde erledigt, und sie konnten auf den Weihnachtsmarkt gehen.

Julian hielt sich von allem Alkoholischen fern und trank stattdessen einen leckeren Kinder-Apfelpunsch mit Zimt und Nelken. Zum Wetter passte das nicht, weil es eigentlich viel zu warm war, aber so kam wenigstens etwas Weihnachtsstimmung auf.

Voller Puderzucker von den Schmalzkuchen gingen sie schließlich weiter zum Kino.  
Es tat gut, sich so ablenken zu lassen. Er dachte wirklich kaum an Marco und an das, was passiert war.

Im Kino konnte er dann ganz abschalten.

"Und willst du heute bei mir pennen?" fragte Patrick, als sie später das Kino verließen.

Julian blickte auf die Uhr. "Ist schön spät - ja, würd gern bei dir bleiben."

Patrick nickte lächelnd. Damit hatte er schon gerechnet. "Aber nicht wieder auf meiner Couch, hm?"

"Nein, die ist dann doch... unbequem."

"Ist ja auch nicht zum Schlafen da."

"Ich nehm dann dein Gästebett."

"Ich hab’s vorhin schon bezogen", gestand Patrick.

"In weiser Voraussicht", ergänzte Julian.

"Ich kenn dich halt", sagte Patrick und fuhr sie zu sich nach Hause.

"Und darüber bin ich froh", war das letzte, was Julian noch sagte, dann kuschelte er sich einfach in den Sitz.

Patrick weckte ihn aus dem Halbschlaf, als sie angekommen waren und schickte ihn dann gleich ins Bett. "Musst morgen für deine Reha ja fit sein."

"Ja, morgen wird’s ernst..."

"Dann schlaf gut Julian."

"Du auch." Julian verschwand kurz im Bad, dann lag er schon im Bett.

Er konnte nicht einschlafen und griff schließlich nach seinem Handy. Er hatte vorhin schon gesehen, dass einige SMS eingegangen waren, sich aber nicht weiter darum gekümmert. Vermutlich war die ein oder andere von Marco dabei.

Wollte er sie wirklich lesen? Er könnte sie auch einfach löschen.

Kurzentschlossen tat er genau das.

Hoffentlich würde Marco verstehen, dass er keinen Kontakt wollte, wenn er sich nicht meldete.  
Er las noch ein paar Nachrichten von Freunden, ehe er dann doch endlich einschlief.

 

***

Der nächste Morgen war stressig. Ein schnelles Frühstück, dann musste Julian schon los zu seiner ersten Reha-Einheit.

Er hatte gar keine Zeit mehr darüber nachzudenken, was am Vortag passiert war.

Das war eh das Beste, was er tun konnte. Verdrängen, vergessen, nie wieder drüber sprechen.  
Und jetzt sollte er sich nur noch auf die Reha konzentrieren.

Es tat gut, sich mal wieder richtig zu verausgaben und vor allem auch, mit seinen Teamkollegen zusammen Mittag zu essen. Er konnte richtig entspannen und sich ablenken zu lassen.

Erst zu Hause holte ihn die ganze dumme Geschichte wieder ein. Denn auf seinem AB hatte Marco eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Vielleicht auch mehrere, das wusste er nicht, weil er die erste Nachricht sofort abgebrochen und danach den ganzen AB gelöscht hatte.

Wer was von ihm wollte, würde noch mal anrufen.

Aber es war doch wirklich zum Kotzen, dass Marco ihn nicht in Ruhe ließ!

Er telefonierte am Abend noch recht lange mit einem alten Kumpel und ging dann früh ins Bett - die Reha, gerade der erste Tag, schlauchte einfach.

Auch am nächsten Tag stand wieder Reha auf dem Programm, allerdings ging es danach mit den anderen Jungs ins Hotel. Team-Geist stärken vor dem wichtigen Spiel gegen Hamburg, da waren auch alle Verletzten und gesperrten Spieler mit dabei.

Benni sprach ihn dabei noch einmal auf Mats' Party an, und Julian sagte noch einmal zu.

"Wenn du mir Marco vom Hals hältst."

"Ich versteh es zwar nicht, aber ich hab’s versprochen", sagte Benni kopfschüttelnd.

"Danke. Dann komm ich auch."

Benni nickte und damit war das Thema abgehakt.

Sie unterhielten sich noch etwas über den HSV, gegen den sie spielen würden, und gingen dann früh ins Bett.

Julian war grad am Einschlafen, als sein Handy leise piepte und eine SMS anzeigte. Er seufzte und war schon auf eine weitere Nachricht von Marco gefasst. Aber es war Chris. [Hey mein Indianer, bist im Moment ja schwer zu erreichen. Hab über Erik - der weiß es von Mats und Mats weiß es von Benni - dass du kein Gips-Indianer mehr bist. Freu mich für dich : ). Meld dich mal, dein Cowboy.]

Julian lächelte leicht, ja er hätte sich echt mal melden sollen. [Ihr kommt sicher zu Mats, oder? Dann haben wir da ja Zeit zum Quatschen.]

[Klar kommen wir und sind schon ganz gespannt, wer da noch so kommt. Wenn du magst kannst du übrigens in Eriks Gästezimmer pennen - also nach der Party.] kam die schnelle Antwort von Chris.

Das war ein liebes Angebot - außerdem konnte er Marco so aus dem Weg gehen. [Danke, mach ich gern.]

[Schön. Ich freu mich. Und ich muss jetzt schlafen, damit ich morgen auch fit bin. Aber Tony schnarcht so... ob es ihn wecken wird, wenn ich ihm was in die Nase stopfe?]

Julian lachte leise. [Tritt ihn!]

"Was los...?" nuschelte Benni von seinem Bett aus.

"Sorry... schlaf weiter."

Benni brummte etwas Unverständliches und drehte sich geräuschvoll um.

[Benni will schlafen, gute Nacht], tippte Julian schnell.

[Der Cowboy wünscht der Rothaut eine erholsame Nachtruhe! Magst du morgen übrigens zu mir kommen? Nach dem Spiel? Dann können wir am Sonntag zusammen nach Dortmund fahren.]

Julian lächelte leicht und tippte ein schnelles [Gern ;) ], dann kuschelte er sich neben Benni ins Kissen.

Ohne einen einzigen Gedanken an Marco zu verschwenden schlief er schnell ein.


	11. Enthüllung der Nase

Der nächste Tag fühlte sich einfach gut an, weil er endlich mal wieder an einem Spieltag mit der Mannschaft zusammen sein konnte.

Er konnte zwar nicht spielen, aber es war halt was anderes im Stadion zu sein, als das Spiel vor dem Fernseher zu verfolgen. Außerdem kam ihm nun auch wieder in den Sinn, dass Benni ja die Rübennase heute als Übernachtungsgast haben würde - und damit musste es jemand aus Hamburg sein.

So beobachtete er das Spielfeld ganz genau, aber das Aha-Erlebnis blieb aus. Es könnte jeder und keiner sein.

Immer wieder ging er in Gedanken den Kader durch, ließ er seinen Blick über das Spielfeld streifen - nein, er hatte keine Idee. Vielleicht schaffte er es ja nach dem Spiel, wenn er sich einfach an Benni hängte.

So ging er nach Abpfiff des recht langweiligen 0:0 nach unten in die Katakomben um auf Benni zu warten.

"Dortmund hat verloren", sagte Benni, als er schließlich fertig umgezogen war und zu Julian trat. "2:1... Mats hat sogar mal wieder nen Tor gemacht."

"Mist", seufzte Julian. "Die setzen sich da unten echt fest."

Benni nickte und zeigte Julian das Display seines Handys. "Hat mir Erik geschickt", sagte er und deutete auf das Bild, das einen völlig am Boden zerstörten Mats zeigte, der auf dem Rasen saß und sich das Trikot über den Kopf gezogen hatte.

"Scheiße", machte Julian mitfühlend.

Benni nickte. "Ich hab deshalb ne Bitte an dich."

"Ja?"

"Kann René bei dir pennen? Ich will zu Mats... ich fänds nicht gut, wenn er heute Nacht allein ist."

"René?" Dann, auf einmal, fiel der Groschen. "Rübennase?!“

Benni grinste schief. "Ja, die Nase."

"René ist die Nase?"

"Ja. Hattest du wen anders im Verdacht?"

"Ich hab heute die ganze Zeit den Platz abgesucht - und niemanden gefunden, der in Frage kommt. Klar, René hat ja auch nicht gespielt!"

"Nein, der saß auch nur auf der Tribüne."

Julian nickte. "Vermutlich fast neben mir. Und ich bin gar nicht auf die Idee gekommen... Aber was deine Frage geht - ich wollte eigentlich bei Chris schlafen, aber das kann ich auch noch absagen."

"Hat Chris noch Platz für René?" fragte Benni und grinste schief. "Das tut mir echt total leid, ich würd René ja auch allein bei mir, aber er hat für morgen ja kein Auto hier."

"Ich frag bei Chris nach, wir können das ja auch noch spontan entscheiden."

Benni nickte und seufzte dann tief. "Hoffentlich kriegen wir die Bienen morgen ein bisschen abgelenkt."

"Wir müssen es einfach versuchen." Jetzt erst schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, dass ja auch Marco eine dieser Bienen war.

"Da kommt René übrigens", sagte Benni und steckte, nach einem letzten Blick auf das Bild auf seinem Handy, das Gerät in seine Tasche.

Julian trat auf ihn zu, grinste ihn an und begrüßte ihn, "Hallo, du Nase. Ich bin JayDee."

"Ah, ein weiteres Geheimnis gelüftet", lachte René und umarmte ihn. "Hätte ich das gewusst, hätten wir das Spiel auch zusammen von der Tribüne gucken können. Wär dann bestimmt weniger... langatmig gewesen."

"Ja, wäre auf jeden Fall netter gewesen. Aber jetzt wissen wir ja Bescheid."

"Und das Spiel haben wir auch überlebt. Benni sieht aber nicht so wirklich begeistert aus."

"Nein, das war ja doch... anstrengend. Nicht nur für uns..."

"So meine beiden", sagte Benni und trat zu ihnen. "René macht es dir was aus bei Juli zu pennen? Oder beim Cowboy, das steht wohl noch nicht ganz fest. Ich würde dann nämlich jetzt gleich nach Dortmund abhauen und ein bisschen was zu essen für Mats vorbereiten und so..."

"Klar. Hab schon gehört, dass sie verloren haben." Er seufzte leise. "Fußball kann echt scheiße sein - da freu ich mich total für Bremen, und genau deswegen geht’s Mats so schlecht."

"Ist alles irgendwie ganz schief gelaufen bisher", sagte Benni kopfschüttelnd.

„Nicht nur für Dortmund“, grinste René schief. „Für uns ja auch.“

"Für Hamburg, Bremen und Dortmund“, nickte Julian mitfühlend. „Ich kann echt von Glück sagen, weil es hier nicht ganz so schlimm läuft.“

"Sagt der, der bis vor drei Tagen noch ein Gipsbein hatte", grinste Benni schief. "Seit der WM läuft das für alle Vereine eher... ähm... mittel-schlecht bis grausam-schlecht. Bis auf die komischen Leute aus dem Süden, über die wir hier nicht sprechen wollen."

"Für alle normalen Vereine halt", präzisierte Julian.

"Genau. Also ihr beiden, ich lass euch dann allein?" fragte Benni. "Wir sehen uns dann morgen Abend bei Mats."

"Ist okay, wir machen uns einen gemütlichen Abend, okay?"

Julian nickte. "Dann folg mir mal unauffällig."

"Ganz unauffällig. Hast du zufällig eine Papiertüte dabei?"

"Eine Papiertüte?"

"Um sie mir über den Kopf zu ziehen. Oder wär das noch zu auffällig?"

Julian starrte ihn einen Moment sprachlos an. "Torhüter", bemerkte Benni neben ihm grinsend.

"Ich werde mich hoffentlich dran gewöhnen. Und wenn nicht, ruf ich dich an."

René lachte nur und folgte den beiden dann nach draußen zum Parkplatz. Hier trennten sich ihre Wege, und Julian führte René zu seinem Wagen.

"Steig ruhig schon mal ein, ich telefonier noch mal kurz", sagte Julian, als er seinen Wagen aufgeschlossen hatte.

"Okay, dann telefonier ich auch noch mal schnell", nickte René und setzte sich.

Julian grinste und lehnte sich an den Kofferraum, dann wählte er Chris Nummer.

"Ja?" So meldete Chris sich irgendwie immer.

"Hallo Cowboy", sagte Julian grinsend. "Spiel gut überstanden?"

"Ja, halbwegs. Haben ja verloren."

"Ja... Dortmund auch. Deshalb gab’s hier eine kleine panikartige Umplanung von Benni. Willst du auch gleich nach Dortmund fahren um Erik beizustehen oder bleibt es bei unserer Überlegung, dass wir den Abend zusammen verbringen?"

"Hm... ich will dir eigentlich nicht absagen, aber..."

"Aber die Zecke... ähm Biene braucht dich", sagte Julian. "Versteh ich schon."

"Das echt okay für dich?"

"Natürlich! Erik braucht jetzt jemanden, der ihn einfach in den Arm nimmt. Außerdem... bin ich ja auch gar nicht allein."

"Nicht? Gibt’s da etwas, das ich wissen sollte?"

"Nicht was du schon wieder denkst. Aber weil Benni doch sofort zu Mats ist, brauchte die Nase eine neue Übernachtungsmöglichkeit."

"Du hast die Nase bei dir? Wer ist es?", fragte Chris sofort.

Julian schnaubte. "Erfährst du dann ja morgen Abend."

"Bäh, du kannst echt fies sein!"

"Ja ich weiß. Auch Indianer haben dunkle Seiten", lachte Julian.

"Meine liebe Rothaut, das wirst du mir noch büßen!"

"Drohst du mir jetzt schon wieder mit dem Marterpfahl?"

"Ich werd dich anbinden und foltern! So! An deinen eigenen Marterpfahl!"

"Ich könnte dir natürlich einen Tipp geben, wenn du wirklich willst", sagte Julian mit einem gespielt tiefen Seufzen.

"Nein, nein, lass mal, nicht, dass die Nase dich noch... anniest!"

Julian lachte. "Also, drück Erik von mir und wir sehen uns morgen Abend, ok?"

"Okay, bis morgen. Und viel Spaß mit der Nase!"

"Werden wir haben", sagte Julian und legte auf. Inzwischen war ihm doch ziemlich kalt geworden und er flüchtete sich schnell ins Innere des Wagens.

"Ich meld mich nachher noch mal", versprach René gerade am Telefon, dann legte er ebenfalls auf.

"Alles gut?" fragte Julian und startete den Motor.

"Ja, klar. Er hat ja gewonnen und ist sehr zufrieden."

Julian sah René grinsend an. "Verrätst du mir wer es ist oder muss ich bis morgen warten?"

"Willst du es wissen? Oder raten?"

"Ich bin ganz ganz schlecht im Raten! Ich hab’s ja nicht mal bei Benni und Mats erraten..."

"Dann soll ichs dir sagen?"

Julian nickte und sah René bittend an.

"Ich steh nicht auf irgendwelche Leute - ich steh auf den Kapitän."

Das Fragezeichen in Julians Blick war deutlich zu erkennen und es ratterte hörbar in seinem Kopf, bis der Groschen endlich fiel. "Ok... dann... Fritz? Clemens Fritz?"

"Jaa, genau!", jubelte René. "Clemens Fritz."

Julian grinste. Natürlich kannte er Clemens, aber halt nur so, wie man einen anderen Kollegen kannte. Man begegnete sich auf dem Platz und hatte sonst wenig Berührungspunkte. Als Clemens Nationalspieler war, da war Julian noch begeisterter Zuschauer gewesen und jetzt war es umgekehrt. Außerdem war Clemens ja über 10 Jahre älter als er.

Den Gedankengang schien René zu erraten, er nickte nur und meinte dann, "lernst ihn ja morgen richtig kennen."

"Ich freu mich", sagte Julian und fuhr nun endlich los.

"Schön. Ist ja auch ein ganz lieber."

"Das musst du sagen, bist schließlich mit ihm zusammen", lachte Julian.

"Ja, und das auch schon seit einer ganzen Weile."

Julian überlegte wieder eine Weile. "Ihr wart mal zusammen in Leverkusen, richtig?"

"Ja, genau. Und auch schon in Leipzig."

"Dann kennt ihr euch ja ne Ewigkeit!"

"Ja, echt eine Ewigkeit. Ich war noch ein halbes Kind, als wir uns kennengelernt haben."

"Und wie lange seid ihr schon richtig zusammen?"

"Kurz nachdem er nach Bremen gegangen ist. Also... etwas über acht Jahre."

Julian riss die Augen auf und sah ihn an. "8 Jahre?!?"

"Ähm - ja, acht. Boah, klingt echt lange. Aber es passt einfach."

"Das ist unglaublich", sagte Julian beeindruckt. "Was ist euer Geheimnis?"

René sah ihn eine Weile an, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. "Liebe?"

Julian schluckte. "Das hört sich echt schön an", sagte er leise.

"Hab... ich was falsches gesagt? Sorry..."

"Nein, überhaupt nicht", sagte Julian schnell.

"Tut mir echt leid. Ich sollte mehr nachdenken, bevor ich was sage."

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hab nur grad... ein etwas unschönes Erlebnis hinter mir. Aber ich mein es ernst, das klingt wirklich schön. Wie du das nach 8 Jahren noch so sagst, als wärst du grad frisch verliebt. Das... das wünsch ich mir irgendwann auch..."

"Wirst du finden. Das kommt irgendwann dann ganz plötzlich. Und dann merkst du es doch erst nach ein paar Jahren, dass es die große Liebe ist."

"Ja, vermutlich. Wir sind übrigens da", sagte Julian und parkte seinen Wagen auf seinem Stellplatz.

"Na, dann zeig mal deinen Palast."

Julian grinste. Auf seine Wohnung war er immer noch ziemlich stolz. War ja auch seine erste.

"Also, dann komm mal mit", stieg er aus und führte René ins Haus.

"Erster Stock ist schon mal gut", grinste René.

"Oh ja, hab ich ja auch bei meinem Klumpfuß gemerkt."

"Seit wann bist du den Gips denn los?"

"Ein paar Tage. Und ich hab auch schon mit der Reha angefangen."

"Tut gut, oder? Wenn man sich endlich wieder bewegen kann und darf."

"Oh ja, das ist toll. Und endlich wieder laufen und trainieren können."

"Das wird nur übertroffen von dem Tag, an dem man wieder auf dem Spielfeld steht."

"Was meinst du, wie sehr ich mich darauf freue!"

René lächelte ein wenig gequält. "Ja... bei dir wird das eher der Fall sein, als bei mir."

"Du wirst auch wieder auf dem Platz stehen", versuchte Julian ihn recht ungeschickt zu trösten.

René zuckte mit den Schultern. "Also... du wolltest mir deinen Palast zeigen."

"Ja, genau." Er führte René durch seine vier Wände, wie er auch Chris hier schon durchgeführt hatte.

"Schön hast du es hier", sagte René, als sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer kamen.

"Danke", lächelte Julian.

"Ist deine erste eigene Wohnung, oder?"

"Ja, genau. Hab vorher mit Patrick zusammen gewohnt - meinem Bruder."

"Ich hab auch lange mit meinem Bruder zusammengewohnt, als ich noch in Leverkusen war."

Dunkel erinnerte sich Julian an irgendeinen Zeitungsartikel und nickte. "Ist ja auch nicht unpraktisch."

"Es ist schön, wenn jemand da ist, wenn man nach Hause kommt."

"Ja, das ist es. Aber es wird nervig, wenn er die Spülmaschine nicht ausräumt."

René lachte auf. "Das kann mein Freund auch ziemlich gut."

"Aber dem verzeiht man das eher, oder?"

"Clemens hat... ziemlich gute Methoden um mich die Spülmaschine total vergessen zu lassen."

Julian kicherte leise, das konnte er sich vorstellen.

"Aber die erste eigene Wohnung ist auch was tolles. Man fühlt sich dann irgendwie so... erwachsen."  
"Ja, ich find’s auch wirklich toll. Also, magst du was trinken?"

"Ein Wasser", nickte René.

"Gern", nickte Julian und verschwand schnell in der Küche, um Gläser und eine Flasche zu holen.

"Danke", sagte René, als Julian ihm eins der Gläser reichte.

Dann setzte Julian sich ihm gegenüber und fragte René weiter aus.

René erzählte gern von sich und Clemens und beantwortete Julians Fragen geduldig.  
Irgendwann waren sie beide müde - obwohl sie beide nicht gespielt hatten - und beschlossen ins Bett zu gehen.

Sie schliefen beide schnell ein.


	12. Entchen und Haussocken

Als Julian am Morgen aufwachte, fand er eine Nachricht auf dem Handy. Wieder einmal von Marco.  
"Verdammt, kann der Kerl mich nicht in Ruhe lassen?" knurrte er wütend. Kurz war er versucht die Nachricht zu lesen, dann löschte er sie doch ungelesen.

Wenn der blöde verdammte Kerl nicht aufhörte, würde er ihm heute Abend noch mal klipp und klar sagen müssen, dass er ihn endlich in Ruhe lassen sollte.

Er rollte sich noch einmal auf die andere Seite, dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er ja nicht alleine war sondern Besuch hatte und sich deswegen mal langsam um Frühstück kümmern sollte.

Obwohl René ja bestimmt erstmal mit Clemens telefonierte. Das war zumindest Chris erste Tat des Tages - bei Erik anrufen und zu säuseln.

Es ging Julian ziemlich auf den Keks - und gleichzeitig beneidete er sie darum.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen richtete er sich auf. Selbst wenn René wie Chris tickte sollte er aufstehen. Wenn er hier rumlag, dann würde er nur anfangen zu grübeln und das war eine ganz schlechte Idee.

Also huschte er leise ins Bad und machte sich fertig ehe er sich in die Küche stahl und mal prüfte, was überhaupt so im Angebot war.

Zum Glück waren tatsächlich noch genug Zutaten da, um ein anständiges Frühstück aufzutischen.

Er warf die Aufbackbrötchen in den Ofen, setzte Kaffee auf und deckte den Tisch. Dabei lauschte er auf Geräusche aus dem Gästezimmer.

In der Tat schien René zu telefonieren.

"Ihr seid doch alle krank", brummte er.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, wenn man verliebt war, tickte man offenbar nicht mehr richtig.

Vielleicht sollte er ja dankbar sein, dass er noch klar im Kopf war! Und er sollte dafür sorgen, dass das auch so blieb.

Schließlich - nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit - hörte Julian die Tür des Gästezimmers und kurz darauf näherten sich Schritte der Küche.

"Ha, guten Morgen", grüßte er René und versuchte zu verdrängen, dass der eben wohl eine halbe Stunde mit Clemens telefoniert hatte.

"Morgen Julian", lächelte René. "Hab ich doch richtig gerochen - du hast Kaffee gemacht."

"Ja, klar. Brötchen sind auch gerade fertig."

"Oh das ist lieb von dir. Kann ich dir noch irgendwie helfen?"

"Du könntest sie rausholen", bat Julian ihn.

René nickte und griff sich die Topflappen um das Blech mit den Brötchen aus dem Ofen zu holen.  
Kaum lagen die Brötchen im Korb, setzten sie sich schon und begannen zu frühstücken.

"Hast du heute Reha?" fragte René schließlich.

"Ja, eine Stunde um elf, und dann noch mal heute Nachmittag."

"Ich glaub dann werd ich ein bisschen über den Weihnachtsmarkt bummeln."

"Du kannst auch hier bleiben, wenn du willst. Musst nicht aus der Wohnung, nur weil ich nicht da bin."

"Weiß ich doch. Aber ich such noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten zum Verschenken. Ich bin einer der Menschen, die gern auf den letzten Drücker losgehen..."

"Dann... kann ich dich nachher einfach mitnehmen, wenn du magst."

"Da sag ich bestimmt nicht nein."

"Schön. Dann - nachher, oder heute Nachmittag?"

"Nachher. Wenn das für dich ok ist, würd ich Clemens sagen, dass er erst hierher kommen soll und wir dann zusammen nach Dortmund fahren."

"Ja, klar", antwortete Julian spontan.

"Toll. Dann... solltest du mir nur nochmal genau sagen, wo ich hier bin", grinste René.

Julian lachte auf und nannte René seine Adresse.

René hatte sofort sein Handy gezückt und schrieb Clemens eine SMS mit der Adresse.

"Wenn du nachher zwischendurch weg willst - Schlüssel liegt in der Schale neben der Tür - der mit dem Schalkeentchen."

"Ein Schalkeentchen", lachte René.

"Ja, klar! Sowas tolles hast du bestimmt nicht am Schlüssel."

"Nein, ich habe definitiv kein Schlakeentchen an meinem Schlüsselbund!"

"Soll ich dir eins mitbringen?", bot Julian mit einem Grinsen an.

"Danke und das steht dann gut versteckt neben dem Werder-Entchen rum?" fragte René mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

"Du... hast ein Werder-Entchen?"

"Mein Freund meinte, meine Wohnung bräuchte mehr grün", sagte René trocken.

"Und er hat im Gegenzug eine HSV-Kuscheldecke bekommen?"

"Nein, die Haussocken", grinste René.

Julian lachte. "Ihr seid echt klasse!"

"Na komm, bei Benni und Mats sieht das doch bestimmt auch so aus, oder?"

"Ja, klar. Die überraschen sich gern mit Sachen aus dem Fanshop."

"Das beruhigt mich irgendwie", grinste René.

"Ja, aber bei den beiden erwartet man es mehr als bei euch, irgendwie."

"Du meinst, weil mein Freund ja schon ein so reifer Kerl ist", lachte René.

"Ja, genau. Jedenfalls meint man das bei ihm ja immer."

"Das ist halt die Seite, die er der Öffentlichkeit zeigt. Clemens lässt sich ungern von Reportern oder sonst wem in die Karten schauen."

"Ja, das merkt man bei seinen Interviews und so", nickte Julian.

"Er ist halt auch noch ne andere Generation als du", sagte René und schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist... 21, 22? Clemens ist grade 34 geworden. Ich bin ja schon stolz auf ihn, dass er seine Homepage einigermaßen aktuell und in Schuss hält."

Julian lachte. "Facebook ist nichts für ihn, was? Viel zu modern."

"Nein, Facebook und Clemens das sind zwei Dinge, die sich nicht verstehen."

"Hat er ein Handy?", fragte Julian etwas gemein nach.

"Sogar ein Smartphone", sagte René zwinkernd.

"Wow", lachte Julian auf.

"Ach ja, Kleiner. Wir sind noch ganz ohne Handys groß geworden", grinste René. "Damals... vor langer, langer Zeit."

"Irgendwann in der Steinzeit, schon klar. Wie war es, als auf einmal das Feuer erfunden wurde?"

"Oh das war lustig, da haben wir nämlich freche kleine Kröten wie dich auf nen Spieß gesteckt und über dem Feuer geröstet!"

"Boah", machte Julian, lachte dann aber mit ihm.

"Also, ich denke ich probiere jetzt mal die Duschen hier in Schalke aus", meinte René.

"Mach das. Aber sei vorsichtig, sie ist echt heiß, wenn man nicht aufpasst. 60 Grad oder so."

"Na dann treffen sich ja gleich zwei heiße Typen", zwinkerte René und stand auf.

Julian grinste breit und sah ihm nach, dann, als René verschwunden war, begann er den Frühstückstisch abzudecken.

René war ein lustiger Kerl. Und inzwischen war er wirklich schon ziemlich auf Clemens gespannt und wie die beiden zusammen waren.

Er hatte Clemens noch nie abseits des Platzes getroffen, und auch an die Begegnung mit René vor zwei Jahren erinnerte er sich nur dunkel - sie hatten bei diesem Testspiel nicht viel miteinander zu tun gehabt.

Dafür würde er aber noch ein paar Stunden warten müssen, bis Clemens irgendwann im Laufe des Tages ankam.

Er warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Ein bisschen Zeit hatten sie noch, also ging er ins Wohnzimmer und räumte hier ein bisschen auf.  
Dann hörte er René schon wieder aus dem Bad kommen.

Er selbst würde erst nach der Reha duschen, also wartete er einfach, bis René fertig angezogen zu ihm ins Wohnzimmer kam.

"Wollen wir dann los? Ich setz dich dann am Weihnachtsmarkt ab, okay?"

René nickte. "Wenn du mich dann da auch wieder abholst. Sonst steht morgen in der Zeitung "HSV-Torhüter irrt hilflos durch Gelsenkirchen"."

"Ich verspreche es. "HSV-Torhüter von Schalkespieler im Stich gelassen" ist auch nicht toll."

René lachte. "Nein, das wollen wir ja alle nicht."

"Also werde ich dich abholen. Und versuchen pünktlich zu sein."

"Deine Reha ist wichtig, also stress dich nicht. Wenn du mich in der Nähe von nem Coffee-Shop absetzt, dann warte ich einfach drin, wenn’s länger dauert."

"Das ist ne Idee", überlegte Julian kurz und nickte dann. "Ich hab da schon was im Kopf, da kann man gut sitzen."

"Na dann ab mit uns beiden", sagte René und ging vor in den Flur, wo er sich Schuhe und Jacke anzog.

Julian folgte seinem Beispiel, und wenig später fuhren sie schon zu dem Café, in dem René später warten konnte.

"Dann arbeite schön", sagte René zwinkernd.

"Mach ich, keine Sorge. Und wenn’s viel später wird, melde ich mich noch mal, okay?"

"Klar", sagte René und stieg aus. Er winkte Julian noch mal zu und machte sich dann auf den Weg Richtung Weihnachtsmarkt.

Julian dagegen fuhr weiter zum Trainingszentrum und widmete sich seiner Reha.

Er war nicht wirklich bei der Sache, auch wenn er selbst nicht genau sagen konnte, was los war. Er spürte einfach eine innere Unruhe, die seine Konzentration beeinträchtigte.  
Glücklicherweise arbeitete er die meiste Zeit an den Geräten, so dass es nicht weiter auffiel.

Trotzdem war er zutiefst erleichtert, als die Einheit endlich zu Ende war und er zum Duschen abhauen konnte.

Er war etwas später dran als geplant, aber René würde im Zweifelsfall ja warm sitzen, da musste er sich keine Gedanken machen.

Er saß grad wieder im Wagen, als er eine SMS erhielt. Wieder von Marco, wie er nach einem Blick aufs Display feststellte.  
Verdammt... warum ließ er ihn nicht in Ruhe. Diesmal löschte er sie nicht, entschied sich aber sie noch nicht zu lesen.

Stattdessen schaltete er erstmal sein Handy komplett aus und machte sich auf den Weg um René abzuholen.


	13. Neid

Wie verabredet wartete René in dem Café.  
"Clemens ist grad in Bremen losgefahren", verkündete René lächelnd, als sich Julian zu ihm an den Tisch setzte.

"Oh, du bist aber glücklich", grinste Julian ihn an.

"Naja, wir haben jetzt immerhin über zwei Wochen Zeit nur für uns", sagte René. "Ohne Fußball. Das wird uns beiden gut tun."

"Habt ihr schon geplant, wo ihr sein werdet?"

"Weihnachten bei Clemens Familie, erster Feiertag bei mir, am zweiten Feiertag besuchen wir Engel und dann machen wir Urlaub", grinste René.

"Boah, das ist... viel. Aber von Clemens' zu deinen Eltern und so, das ist alles nicht so weit, oder?"

"Nein, deswegen geht das so ja überhaupt. Aber das sind drei Tage und danach haben wir ja Erholung."

"Und wohin geht’s dann?"  
"Na Österreich in den Schnee. Diesmal hab ich mich durchgesetzt. Letztes Jahr waren wir in der Dom Rep. Das war schön, aber... so unweihnachtlich."

"Dann drück ich euch die Daumen, dass ihr auch Schnee haben werdet."

"Ja... das wärs noch, wenn wir da auf kahle Berge schauen müssten", schnaubte René.

"Ich werde eh die ganze Zeit kahle Landschaft haben... ich darf weiter Reha machen..."

"Soll ich dir Schneebilder schicken?" fragte René grinsend.

"Ja, bitte", seufzte Julian leidend.

"Möchtest du auch noch was trinken? Ich kann die Weihnachtsschokolade sehr empfehlen."

"Ja, gute Idee", nickte Julian und winkte die Bedienung heran.

"Bekommen wir heute Abend bei Mats eigentlich was zu essen?" fragte René.

"Ich geh schon davon aus - aber Benni hat nichts gesagt."

"Zur Not bestellen wir Pizzen", grinste René und bestellte sich dann einen Kaffee, während Julian die Schokolade probieren wollte.

Es war schön mit René zusammen zu sitzen, merkte Julian wieder, und so verflog die Zeit im Nu.  
Schließlich machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Julians Wohnung, wo sie einen leichten Salat vorbereiteten. "Clemens wird bestimmt Hunger haben, wenn er ankommt", hatte René gemeint.

Also schnippelten sie, brieten Hähnchenbrust an und rührten die Salatsauce, bis es schließlich pünktlich an der Tür klingelte.

Julian beobachtete grinsend, wie René sofort anfing zu lächeln, sich die Hände abwischte und zur Tür lief.  
Er selbst stellte die Teller auf den Tisch und folgte René dann in den Flur.

"Hey", hörte er eine Stimme von draußen, dann sah er, wie René jemanden umarmte und dabei mit in die Wohnung zog.

Die Umarmung war fest, das sah er, und er konnte schon daran sehen, dass sie sich liebten.  
Schließlich lösten sie sich voneinander und Clemens kam lächelnd zu Julian.

"Hallo Julian. Ist nett dich mal außerhalb des Platzes kennen zu lernen."

"Ja, hallo Clemens...", fing Julian an, dann fand er sich ebenfalls in einer festen Umarmung wieder.

Er war ein bisschen - eigentlich sogar ziemlich - erstaunt, erwiderte die Umarmung aber.

"Schön, dass ich herkommen durfte, danke."

"Gern", sagte Julian. "Komm rein, René und ich haben Salat gemacht. Du wirst ja bestimmt Hunger haben."

"Oh ja, ich hab gehofft, dass es hier was Gutes zu essen gibt."

"Ich kenn dich doch", lächelte René und legte einen Arm um Clemens Mitte. "Du bekommst immer Hunger, wenn du länger als ne halbe Stunde im Auto sitzt."

"Ja, und du verbietest mir, zwischendurch was zu essen."

Julian lachte leise, als er das hörte. Sie waren wie ein altes Ehepaar - noch mehr als Mats und Benni. Aber sie waren natürlich auch schon viel länger zusammen und kannten sich einfach wahnsinnig gut.  
Und das merkte man einfach.

"Und du bist wirklich JayDee?" fragte Clemens nach, als sie sich an den Küchentisch setzten, der schon gedeckt war.

Julian grinste. "Ist das nicht klar? Ich fand den Namen nicht soo kreativ."

"Wenn man es weiß, dann nicht. Aber ich hätte es bei dir nie vermutet."

"Ich hätte es bei dir - bei euch - auch nie vermutet."

"Das ist gut", sagte Clemens. "Beruhigend."

"Ich kenn euch ja kaum, aber ich wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen."

"Ich bin schon sehr gespannt, welche unerwarteten Gesichter uns da heute auf der Party begegnen", sagte Clemens und sah René an. "Oder weißt du schon mehr als ich?"

René zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Mats und Benni weißt du ja auch, und sonst...? Nee."

Julian grinste leicht. Er kannte die restlichen Gäste ja schon. Bis auf den Torscheißer, aber da wusste er eh nicht, ob er wirklich kommen würde.

"Ah, du weißt was", grinste Clemens ihn an.

"Vielleicht", lachte Julian.

"Das lass ich nicht gelten."

"Naja... den Cowboy kenn ich natürlich", sagte Julian.

"Ja, das ist klar. Und Ernie sicher auch."

Julian nickte. "Aber meine Lippen sind versiegelt. Bis heute Abend."

"Ja, klar, spann uns mal schön auf die Folter."

"Die paar Stunden überstehen wir noch", sagte René und lächelte Clemens an.

"Ja, müssen wir wohl."

Ein wenig neidisch beobachtete Julian den Blickkontakt der beiden. So vertraut, so zärtlich...  
Die gemischten Gefühle, der Ärger, die Wut über die Säuselei am Morgen war völlig vergessen, er war nur noch neidisch - so etwas wollte er auch.

"Ich bin mal kurz im Bad", sagte er und stand auf. Er brauchte einen kurzen Moment für sich um diesen blöden Gedanken zu vertreiben.

Er merkte wie die beiden ihm nachsehen - und kaum war verschwunden, fingen sie sicher an sich zu küssen.

Julian presste die Lippen zusammen und ging in sein Schlafzimmer. Vorsichtig schloss er die Tür und setzte sich aufs Bett.  
Scheiße, zwei Minuten mit einem schwulen Paar, und schon brach er hier fast zusammen.  
Das konnte ja heiter werden, wenn er heute Abend auch noch Benni und Mats ertragen musste. Und Chris und Erik!

Vielleicht sollte er sich doch eine Ausrede ausdenken, warum er nicht kommen konnte.

Er schnaubte. Als ob einer der Jungs eine Ausrede gelten lassen würde. Und zumindest Benni und Chris kannten ihn so gut, dass sie das nicht so einfach akzeptieren würden.  
Sie würden ihn im Zweifelsfall einfach abholen - gerade Benni würde er das zutrauen.

"Ach Mist", murmelte er. Wäre das mit Marco nicht passiert, so hätte er sich auf der Party mit ihm unterhalten können. Zwei Singles in der Pärchen-Hölle.

Aber so, wie Marco ihn abserviert hatte. Das heißt - das hatte er gar nicht. Er hatte nur nicht mit ihm schlafen wollen, und das trotz der Menge an Alkohol.

Julian ballte unwillkürlich eine Hand zur Faust. Dann zog er sein Handy aus der Tasche und schaltete es an. Da war immer noch die ungelesene SMS von Marco, die er vorhin nicht gelöscht hatte. Dies holte er nun nach.  
[Bitte, Juli, melde dich mal bei mir. Ich mach mir inzwischen echt Sorgen um dich! Das war ein blödes Missverständnis, und ich wünsche mir, dass wir das aus dem Weg räumen können. Marco]

"Blöder Scheißkerl", fluchte Julian und löschte die SMS. Sorgen? Er machte sich Sorgen? Das war ja lächerlich!  
Und diesen Idioten würde er heute Abend auch noch treffen. Bestimmt würde er ihn auch da volllabern wollen.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn zusammen zucken.

Als er nicht antwortete, hörte er Renés Stimme. "Julian?"

Julian schluckte. "Ich... komm gleich", rief er leicht heiser.

"Ist alles okay?"

"Ja klar!"

"Na gut..." Es war klar, dass René ihm nicht glaubte.

Julian holte noch einmal tief Luft, stand auf und öffnete die Tür. "Es ist wirklich alles ok", sagte er und lächelte René beruhigend an.

"Dann ist gut", nickte René und zog ihn kurz in seine Arme.

Julian schluckte mühsam.

Dann lag eine große Pranke auf seinem Rücken und streichelte dort einmal die Wirbelsäule entlang.

"Ich... bin manchmal einfach so neidisch auf euch", wisperte Julian, ehe er die Worte stoppen konnte. "Auf Mats und Benni und... als ich dich und Clemens eben in der Küche gesehen hab..."

"Tut mir leid, Juli", hörte er René leise. "Das... das hab ich nicht gewusst."

"Kannst du ja auch nicht wissen... muss dir nicht leid tun", nuschelte Julian.

"Egal. Magst du wieder rüberkommen. Der Salat wird welk", scherzte René.

Julian nickte, dankbar dass René das Thema nicht weiter vertiefte.

Er ließ sich in die Küche führen, wo René ihn gleich auf einen Stuhl drückte. Clemens sah ihn kurz an, dann begann er ihn über seine Reha auszufragen.

Julian erzählte gerne, auch, weil die beiden auch schon viele Erfahrungen verschiedenen Verletzungen hatten und ihm gute Tipps geben konnten, besonders, was das Durchhalten und den Umgang mit Tiefphasen anging.

Schließlich musste Julian los, zu seiner zweiten Reha-Einheit. "Macht es euch so lange gemütlich", sagte er zu Clemens und René.

"Machen wir, kein Problem", lächelte Clemens und bracht Julian noch zur Tür.

"Bis später", sagte Julian und machte sich dann auf den Weg.


	14. Kindersicherung

Die zweite Einheit war noch etwas anstrengender als die erste, aber auch sie überstand Julian.  
Er war froh, dass er morgen nur eine Einheit am Nachmittag hatte. Heute Abend würde es ja vermutlich länger werden und so könnte er morgen wenigstens ausschlafen.

Und auch jetzt sollte er sich noch ein wenig erholen, wenn er wieder zu Hause war, und Kraft sammeln für den Abend.

Julian schnaubte. Das sollte ne Party werden und er fühlte sich eher, als ging er zu seiner Hinrichtung.

Noch immer würde er sich am liebsten drücken. Aber wie? Wie konnte er sich drücken, ohne das fünf Minuten später Benni und Chris vor seiner Tür standen? Welche Ausrede würden die beiden akzeptieren?

Wenn er überhaupt zu Hause bleiben konnte, während Clemens und René bei ihm waren.

Gut, die beiden konnten ja mit Clemens Wagen fahren, das wäre kein Problem. Aber... die beiden würden ihn vermutlich nicht allein zu Hause lassen.  
Und selbst, wenn er vorgab mit seinem eigenen Wagen fahren zu wollen, würden sie merken, dass er sie gelinkt hatte - spätestens, wenn sie bei Mats angekommen waren.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, egal wie er auch hin und her überlegte, er kam aus der Nummer nicht mehr raus.

Mit einem ziemlich mulmigen Gefühl im Magen fuhr er nach Hause.

Als er die Wohnung betrat roch es nach frischem Kaffee und er hörte Clemens und Renés Stimmen aus dem Wohnzimmer.  
Etwas unsicher ging er zu ihnen - es war einfach doof sich in seiner eigenen Wohnung nicht wohl zu fühlen, aber irgendwie wäre er jetzt lieber alleine gewesen.

Aber auch da musste er jetzt durch. Außerdem waren die beiden wirklich nett und sie konnten ja nichts für die ganze... Marco-Affäre.

Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann öffnete er die Wohnzimmertür und grüßte die beiden mit einem recht überzeugenden "Hi!"

"Hi!" sagte René lächelnd. "Na, alles gut gelaufen?"

"Ja, alles überstanden."

"Möchtest du nen Kaffee?" fragte Clemens.

"Ja, gerne!"

Clemens stand auf und verschwand in der Küche. Wenig später kehrte er zurück, mit einem Becher dampfenden Kaffees in der Hand.

"Danke", sagte Julian und lehnte sich mit einem Seufzen im Sessel zurück.

"Was macht der Fuß?", fragte René nach.

"Es ist hart", sagte Julian und erzählte dann, mit was für Übungen er sich im Moment rumquälte.

"Das ist besonders fies", meinte Clemens mitfühlend, "Das habe ich oft genug machen müssen. Und es wird kaum besser."

"Na du machst einem ja Mut..."

"Aber am Ende kannst du wieder spielen."

"Und das wird hoffentlich zum Start der Rückrunde sein."

"Wirst du schon schaffen", zeigte sich René zuversichtlich.

Clemens nickte. "Du bist jung, da heilt alles schneller."

"Hoffentlich...", murmelte Julian und trank von seinem Kaffee.

René sah ihn einen Moment an. "Welche Laus ist dir über die Leber gelaufen?"

War es ihm so deutlich anzusehen? "Das geht schon..."

"Sicher?"

"Ja, klar. Bin nur ein bisschen geschafft."

"Leg dich doch noch ne Runde hin", schlug Clemens vor.

"Ich glaub, das mach ich." Und am liebsten hätte er noch vorgeschlagen, dass die beiden gerne schon vorfahren konnten.

"Wir wecken dich rechtzeitig", versprach René.

"Super", nickte Julian, auch wenn er gerade darauf verzichten konnte.

"Also, schlaf gut", sagte Clemens, als Julian aufstand.

"Danke", lächelte der die beiden an.

Er nahm seinen Kaffee mit ins Schlafzimmer. Schnell schloss er die Tür und holte erleichtert Luft. Dieser unerträglichen Harmonie war er erst einmal entkommen.

Vorsichtig stellte er den Becher auf seinem Nachttisch ab, dann setzte er sich auf sein Bett.

Warum ließ er sich von diesem blöden Kerl eigentlich so runterziehen? Der hatte es gar nicht verdient, dass Julian überhaupt über ihn nachdachte.

Verdammt, er war doch einfach nur ein Bekannter. Sie waren keine dicken Freunde gewesen. Er konnte ohne Marco Reus leben und zwar sehr, sehr gut!

So, und jetzt sollte er wirklich eine Runde schlafen, sonst würde er heute Abend nicht alt werden.

Er zog sich Jeans und Shirt aus und kuschelte sich nur in Shorts in sein Bett. Es tat gut einfach zu liegen und die Augen zu schließen. Tief durchzuatmen. Und dann... einzuschlafen.

***

"Julian! Es wird Zeit zum Aufwachen!"

Erschrocken fuhr Julian zusammen. Es klopfte und erneut hörte er seinen Namen von draußen.

René! Shit, er musste jetzt aufstehen um zu dieser blöden Feier zu fahren.

Mühsam richtete er sich auf. "Bin wach!" rief er.

"Schön. Wir haben überlegt, dass wir in einer halben Stunde losfahren sollten.“

Julian fuhr sich durch die Haare. "Gut... ich mach mich fertig."

"Okay!", rief René von draußen.

Julian hörte, wie sich die Schritte entfernten und seufzte tief. Also... aufstehen, ab ins Bad und dann anziehen. Er würde sich schick machen, das war er Mats schuldig.

Und dann würde Marco sehen, was er verpasst hatte, sagte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf.  
Aber wer wusste, ob Marco das überhaupt merkte, er würde sicher keine Augen für Julian haben.

"Oh nicht schon wieder", murmelte er wütend. Er hatte doch nicht mehr an ihn denken wollen!

Also zwang er sich jetzt an etwas anderes zu denken.

Er stand auf, machte sich im Bad frisch und zog sich dann wie geplant an. Enge Jeans, dazu ein schickes, neues weißes T-Shirt und einen ähnlich schicken Pulli in verschiedenen Blautönen darüber.

Er warf einen kritischen Blick in den Spiegel und nickte. So konnte er sich wohl auf die Party trauen.

Er strich sich noch mal durch die Haare, dann ging er rüber ins Wohnzimmer. "Ich bin dann soweit."

"Hm, siehst gut aus", nickte Clemens zustimmend.

"Danke."

"Wir fahren dir hinterher? Das ist vermutlich am einfachsten, oder?" fragte Clemens.

"Ja, ich denke auch." Überzeugt war Julian nicht, aber das musste wohl sein.

"Na komm, lächle doch mal", sagte René. "Wir fahren zu einer Party und keinem Trauerspiel."

"Ja, ich weiß", nickte Julian und riss sich jetzt zusammen. Er sollte das echt nicht zu deutlich zeigen, wie unwohl er sich fühlte.

"Gibt es auf der Party jemanden, den du nicht treffen willst?" fragte Clemens.

Überrascht sah Julian ihn an.

Clemens zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du reagierst immer... angespannt, wenn die Party zur Sprache kommt."

"Ja, ich muss die Party nicht haben..."

"Wieso nicht?“, fragte René erstaunt.

"Dein Freund hat das schon richtig erkannt."

"Ex-Freund?“, fragte Clemens.

Julian zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nicht so ganz, aber... so ungefähr."

"Und davon willst du dir ne Party versauen lassen?"

"Ja.", stellte Julian fest. Er würde Marco eh nicht aus dem Weg gehen können.

"Ach komm, lass dich von einem Typen nicht so runterziehen", sagte Clemens. "Die Party ist doch dazu gedacht, dass wir uns mal treffen können. Uns kennenlernen können."

"Ja, ich weiß. Aber... ist halt ne scheiß-Situation."

"Liebeskummer ist immer unschön. Aber willst du dem Kerl echt zeigen, wie sehr du darunter leidest?"

"Ich habe keinen Liebeskummer. Er ist einfach ein Idiot."

"Gut, dann gibt’s erst recht keinen Grund dich runterziehen zu lassen. Also... fahren wir?"

"Ja, okay", stimmte Julian notgedrungen zu.

"Willst du bei uns mitfahren?" fragte René.

"Willst du aufpassen, dass ich mich nicht absetze?"

René grinste. "Müssen wir das denn?"

Julian schnaubte leicht, als wäre das völlig abwegig.

"Ich glaube das ist ne gute Idee", sagte Clemens und legte einen Arm um Julians Schulter. "Wär ja auch eigentlich ganz schön blöd mit zwei Wagen zu fahren."

In diesem Moment wusste Julian, dass er verloren hatte, und er kapitulierte - erst einmal.

Clemens schob ihn in den Flur und sie alle zogen sich ihre Jacken an. Dann wurde er von René weiter aus der Wohnung geschoben.

Unten stand Clemens' Touran, zu dem er gleich geschoben wurde. Mit einem breiten Grinsen stellte Clemens die Kindersicherung ein, ehe er Julian auf den Rücksitz schob.

"Das meint ihr jetzt nicht ernst, oder?" fragte Julian fassungslos, als René die Tür zuschlug.

"Ich glaub, das meint er schon ernst", meinte René, nachdem er auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz genommen hatte.

"Ich will nur dein bestes Julian", sagte Clemens, als er hinter dem Steuer platz nahm.

"Das bezweifle ich", murrte Julian nur.

Clemens grinste breit und fuhr los.

Die Fahrt über war die einzige Stimme im Wagen die des Navis, das sie zu Mats leitete.

"So, da wären wir", sagte Clemens, als sie ihr Ziel erreicht und er einen Parkplatz gefunden hatte.

Kurz überlegte Julian, ob er hoffen sollte, dass die beiden ihn hier vergaßen, da öffnete Clemens schon die Tür.

"Na dann komm mal raus", zwinkerte Clemens.

"Ja, Papa..."

René lachte auf, während Clemens nur die Augen verdrehte. "Raus Junior, sonst geht’s heute ohne Abendessen ins Bett", drohte er.

Auch das wäre Julian jetzt wohl lieber.

"Da drin sind doch bestimmt ein paar Leute, die du gern magst, oder?" fragte René. "Benni... deinen Cowboy. Konzentrier dich doch lieber auf die und nicht auf diesen anderen Typen."

"Ich versuchs", murmelte Julian und stand jetzt endlich aus.

Er war es dann sogar, der als erster auf die Haustür zuging, René und Clemens folgten ihm.  
Er klingelte kurz, dann hörte er schon den Summer, und gemeinsam gingen sie hoch.

In der Tür im ersten Stock wartete Mats mit einem breiten Lächeln auf sie. "Hallo ihr drei. Schön, dass ihr hier seid."

"Hey", lächelte Julian ihn an und drückte ihm die Weinflasche in die Hand.

"Danke", sagte Mats und umarmte ihn.

"Glückwunsch, Meisterbiene", gratulierten Clemens und René, während Julian schon in die Wohnung ging.

"Da ist ja mein Indianer!" hörte er im nächsten Moment Chris Stimme und fand sich schon in seiner Umarmung wieder, ehe er auch nur ansatzweise reagieren konnte.  
Es fühlte sich gut, zumal Chris ihn einen Moment länger festhielt als es üblich war.

"Ist alles ok?" fragte Chris leise.

"Wird schon..."

Chris löste sich aus der Umarmung und sah ihn an. "Ein Wort von dir und wir hauen ab", sagte er ohne weiter nachzufragen, was los war.

"Danke", nickte Julian ihn erleichtert an. "Wir gucken noch kurz, ja?"

Chris nickte. "Also Erik und ich haben Punsch gemacht. Möchtest du nen Glas probie... Ey... ist das echt der Adler?"

"Ähm - ja. Und sein Freund."

"Rübennase", murmelte Chris und grinste. "Hatte Benni also recht mit seiner Vermutung, dass es ein Torwart ist."

"Und dann darf ich dir auch Clueso vorstellen?", fragte Julian und deutete auf den nächsten Besucher.

"Das macht wenigstens Sinn", meinte Chris. "Die beiden haben immerhin in Leverkusen zusammen gespielt."

"Genau, und sind schon ewig zusammen."

"Wird das hier ne Flurparty?" fragte Mats grinsend. "Chris, Juli, ihr blockiert hier alles. René, Clemens, das ist übrigens unser Cyberbert. Oder der Cowboy."

"Chris?", fragte nun René ebenso überrascht wie Chris es auch gewesen war.

Clemens grinste schief und sah zu Mats. "Bin ich hier echt der Älteste?"

"Ich fürchte schon", meinte Mats. "Aber hast ja deinen jüngere Lover dabei."

"Außerdem bist du das von deinem Kindergarten in Bremen doch gewöhnt", meinte René zwinkernd.

"Ja, bin ich. Und meistens sind sie ja auch ganz lieb."

Aus Richtung Küche war plötzlich lautes Lachen zu hören, dann tauchte Bennis Kopf in der Türöffnung auf. "Sag mal Chris, was genau habt ihr alles in den Punsch gekippt?"

"Nur leckere Sachen!"

"Gemeingefährlicher Punsch?" fragte René grinsend. "Den kann Clemens auch!"

"Dann sollten wir uns mal kurzschließen", meinte Chris zu Clemens.

"Los, alle ab in die Küche, dann können wir Punsch probieren und René und Clemens lernen den Rest dieser lustigen Runde kennen."


	15. EIn Sack Flöhe

Chris legte Julian einen Arm um die Schultern und zog ihn so sanft mit sich in die Küche.

Auf Mats Esstisch war ein kleines Buffet aufgebaut mit Salaten, Broten, Käse, Wurst und Obst. Auf der Anrichte stand eine große Glasschüssel, in der sich offenbar der Punsch befand.

Und nun wurde auch klar, warum eben das Gelächter ausgebrochen war - Marco stand mit hochrotem Kopf neben dem Kühlschrank, während Erik immer noch kichernd mit einem nassen Lappen die Arbeitsfläche abwischte.

Julian war schon neugierig was da geschehen war, aber da er Marco am liebsten ganz ignoriert hätte, würde er im Leben nicht nachfragen.

"Will ich wissen, was ihr hier angestellt habt?" fragte Mats.

"Marco hat versucht Punsch zu trinken", erklärte Benni ihm.

"Soll ich ne Schnabeltasse organisieren?" fragte Mats trocken.

"Ja, das wär gut. Gibt da eine schicke in Königsblau."

"Hey, ich kann nichts dafür", sagte Marco. "Das Zeug da ist gemeingefährlich!"

"Ist es gar nicht, das ist voll gut und sogar mit Bio-Zutaten!"

"Und wir haben uns viel Mühe gegeben", ergänzte Chris.

"Ja, das merkt man", keuchte Marco.

René lachte. "Gebt mal nen Glas her, mich haut so schnell kein Punsch um."

"Immerhin hast du üben können", lachte Chris ihn an.

"Du bist die Nase, oder?" fragte Erik, als er ihm ein volles Glas mit Punsch reichte.

"Richtig, ich bin die Nase. Und das ist Clueso", stellte René seinen Freund vor. "Und das ist der böse Punsch?"

"Das ist Eriks Spezialpunsch", nickte Erik. "Ich gebe zu, ich war bei der Zubereitung vielleicht ein kleines bisschen abgelenkt...."

"Er ist gut", bemerkte René nachdem er probiert hatte. "Stark und gut."

"Ja?" fragte Clemens und nahm Renés das Glas ab um auch einen Schluck zu probieren. Er machte große Augen, dann trank er aber auch gleich den nächsten Schluck.

Marco schüttelte sich. "Ich bleib bei Bier", sagte er.

"Aber Julian sollte noch probieren", meinte Clemens und reichte ihm einfach sein Glas.

Julian spürte, wie Marco ihn bei diesen Worten sofort ansah. "Ich... ja...", stammelte Julian und nahm das Glas an, wusste aber schon, dass er kaum mehr als nur nippen würde.  
Erstens wollte er einen klaren Kopf behalten und zweitens vermutete er ganz stark, dass er genauso wie Marco reagieren würde.

Und in der Tat... das Zeug schmeckte, als wäre Chris eine oder auch zwei Flaschen Hochprozentiges reingerutscht.  
Er hustete und stellte das Glas schnell ab. "Beim Essen würde man es verliebt gewürzt nennen", meinte er.

"Ich find das Zeug klasse", meinte Clemens und nahm ihm das Glas wieder ab.

"Ja, du bist aber auch die Eigenkreationen von Engel und dir gewöhnt", meinte René lachend.

"Die Grünschnäbel hier vertragen so was gutes einfach nicht."

"Dann sollten sie üben."

"Ganz genau!" sagte Erik. "Also, wer möchte ein Glas?"

"Ich nehm Bier", beschloss Julian.

"Ich auch", sagte Marco und holte kurzerhand zwei Flaschen aus dem Kühlschrank und kam dann auf Julian zu.

Am liebsten hätte Julian sie gar nicht angenommen, aber das wäre ja zu peinlich gewesen.

"Hey", sagte Marco leise.

"Hey. Danke." Kurz angebunden nahm Julian ihm die Flasche ab und drehte sich dann um, um aus der Küche zu gehen.

"Hey, warte doch mal", sagte Marco und hielt ihn am Arm fest.

"Was denn noch?"

"Ich... hab versucht dich zu erreichen. Per SMS und Mail..."

"Ja. Und hast nicht geschnallt, dass ich das nicht will."

"Aber wir müssen reden Julian. Dringend."

"Ja? Worüber denn? Dass du mich nicht willst?"

"Das hab ich nie gesagt, das redest du dir nur ein. Und ich versteh ich nicht warum!"

"Deutlicher als du neulich kann man einen anderen nicht von der Bettkante schubsen."

"Jungs, wenn ihr euch ungestört unterhalten wollt könnt ihr gern ins Gästezimmer gehen", unterbrach Mats sie.

"Danke für das Angebot, aber das ist nicht nötig. Es ist gesagt, was zu sagen ist", meinte Julian kühl.

"Komm", sagte Chris und legte einen Arm um Julians Schulter und schob ihn von Marco weg, ehe der was sagen konnte. "Magst du was essen?"

"Hab keinen Hunger", der war ihm gerade vergangen.

"Hm... soll ich Marco verhauen?"

"Nein, der soll mich nur in Ruhe lassen."

"Willst du mir erzählen, was passiert ist?" fragte Chris.

"Marco und ich... haben eine ziemlich miese Begegnung hinter uns."

"Wollte er dich zu irgendwas drängen, was du nicht wolltest?"

"Nein, im Gegenteil. Wir haben rumgemacht, und auf einmal war ich nicht mehr gut genug für ihn."

"Einfach so?"

"Ja, einfach so."

"Das versteh ich nicht", sagte Chris kopfschüttelnd.

"Frag nicht mehr. Aber ihn auch nicht, ich will nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben."

Chris nickte, zog ihn aber kurz an sich.

Das tat gut, merkte Julian, der sich das erste Mal an diesem Tag entspannen konnte.  
Chris hatte ihn damals nicht von der Bettkante gestoßen. Auch wenn sie nie in einander verliebt gewesen waren. Jedenfalls nicht so wie Chris und Erik in einander verliebt waren.

Und Marco - der hatte ihm deutlich gemacht, wie wenig interessant er war.

"Vergiss ihn", sagte Chris leise. "Halt dich heute Abend an Erik und mich."

"Mach ich", versprach Julian dankbar, dass Chris nicht weiter nachfragte.

"Also Nudel- oder lieber Kartoffelsalat?"

"Nudelsalat - aber nur ganz wenig."

"Du machst Reha, dafür brauchst du Kraft, also isst du ordentlich", sagte Chris.

"Danke, mir ist schon schlecht..."

"Der Nudelsalat ist aber köstlich! Der macht glücklich!"

Dazu schüttelte Julian nur den Kopf.

Chris seufzte und tat schließlich wirklich nur wenig Salat in Julians Schälchen. "Kannst dir ja noch Nachschlag holen."

"Ja..." Julian wusste schon genau, dass das nicht der Fall sein würde.

"Dann lass uns mal ins Wohnzimmer gehen."

Kurz drehte sich Julian noch zur Küche um, checkte Marco ab, und als der nicht reagierte, folgte er Chris ins Wohnzimmer.

Bis auf Marco hatten sich alle schon hierher zurückgezogen und saßen auf die Sofas und Sessel verteilt.

Julian sollte froh sein, dass Marco nicht da war, aber andererseits war es doof ihn nicht im Blick zu haben.

Chris zog ihn mit zu Erik und sie quetschten sich auf das kleine Sofa. Es war ziemlich eng, aber irgendwie fühlte er sich auch geschützt.  
Außerdem wollte er nicht ganz allein in nem Sessel sitzen, während die anderen sich an ihre Partner kuschelten. So konnte er sich wenigstens an Chris kuscheln.

Nach einem Moment stand Mats auf und verschwand in Richtung Küche. Vermutlich wollte er nach Marco gucken.

"Und wie geht es dir sonst? Dein Bein?"

"Reha halt", meinte Julian schulterzuckend.

"Aber soweit zufrieden?"

"Der Gips ist weg, also bin ich schon ganz zufrieden."

"Ja, dein Fuß sieht wieder rank und schlank aus.“

Julian schnaubte. "Es ist ganz dünn geworden das Bein."

"Das wird wieder, arbeitest ja dran."

"Dann verbringst du die Winterpause bestimmt hier, oder?" fragte Erik.

"Ja, klar. Muss ja jeden Tag hin zur Reha."

"Sind ja eh nur ein paar Tage, bis es wieder los geht", sagte Benni.

"Aber es wäre schon schön gewesen wegzufahren."

"Erik und ich fahren auch nicht weg", sagte Chris und lächelte Julian an. "Musst also nicht die ganze Zeit allein sein.

"Ich will euch ja nicht ständig auf den Geist gehen."

"Das tust du nicht", sagte Erik.

Julian zuckte nur mit den Schultern, irgendwann würde er den beiden auf jeden Fall auf den Senkel gehen. "Ihr wollt doch alleine sein."

"Das können wir auch. Aber das heißt doch nicht, dass wir nicht auch Zeit für unsere Freunde haben."

"Is schon okay...", murmelte Julian.

"Mensch Julchen", sagte Benni besorgt. "Was denn los mit dir?"

"Ist alles okay, Benny. Bin halt nicht so gut drauf. Die Reha... ist anstrengend."

Glücklicherweise war ihm das gerade noch eingefallen. So wie ihn alle anderen ansehen, nahm ihm das aber keiner ab. Klar, sie hatten seine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit Marco ja auch alle schön mitbekommen.

Verdammter Idiot, was musste der hier auch auftauchen.

Als hätte Marco seine Gedanken gelesen, kam er in diesem Moment ins Zimmer. Hinter ihm ging Mats, der eine Hand sacht in Marcos Kreuz gedrückt hatte um ihn zum Vorwärtsgehen zu ermutigen.

"Ich glaub, ich muss dann langsam los", murmelte Julian und stand auf.

"Ach nicht noch einer", sagte Mats. "Das ist ja, als würde man nen Sack Flöhe hüten!"

"Nein, ist schon okay. Ich wollte eh nicht lange bleiben."

Mats sah Marco an. "Setzen", sagte er und drückte ihn einfach zu Benni. Dann sah er wieder zu Julian. "Mitkommen."

Julian seufzte leise, dann stand er auf. Nach dem Gespräch würde er gleich nach Hause fahren.

Mats führte ihn nicht in die Küche, sondern ins Gästezimmer. "Ist gemütlicher zum sitzen", meinte er und deutete auf das Bett.

Julian nickte, lehnte sich aber nur an den Schrank. "Sag, was du von mir willst."

"Ich versuche eigentlich nur zu verstehen, was da mit Marco und dir los ist."

"Nichts ist da los. Und das ist auch gut so."

"Du magst Marco, oder?“

"Nein", antwortete Julian fest. "Er war ein guter Kumpel, aber das hat sich ja auch erledigt."

"Und warum? Ich mein, ich kenn Marco nun schon ein bisschen und er ist ein toller Kumpel. Ein echter Freund."

Julian zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er kann ja nicht mit der ganzen Welt befreundet sein. Und ich zähle offenbar nicht dazu."

"Ok, Schluss mit dem Rumgeeiere - du willst nicht mit Marco befreundet sein, weil er nicht mit dir schlafen wollte", sagte Mats. "Und das... ist mir zu hoch. Ich mein, wenn er für dich nur ein Kumpel ist, dann dürfte das kein Problem. Eher im Gegenteil. Sex kann ne Freundschaft auch ziemlich schnell kaputt machen."

"Wenn du alles weißt, warum willst du noch mit mir reden?"

"Weil es Marco nicht gut geht und dir auch nicht."

"Mir geht es sehr gut, solange ich ihn nicht sehen muss. Und er wird froh sein mich los zu sein."

"Marco hat mir eben gesagt, dass er nichts mehr möchte, als dass du mal mit ihm reden würdest. Ihm zuhören würdest. Das hörte sich für mich nicht so an, als wäre er froh dich los zu sein."

"Vor ein paar Tagen sah das noch anders aus. Als ihm klar geworden war, dass das nur ich war, der da in seinem Bett lag."

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Ehrlich Juli, das solltest du Marco sagen und ihm dann ne Chance geben, dir vielleicht ne Erklärung zu liefern."

"Ich weiß schon, was er sagen wird. Dass ich ein toller Mensch bin, bla, bla, bla!"

Mats stand auf und trat zu ihm. Er legte ihm die Hände auf die Schulter und sah ihn an. "Du magst Marco, deshalb bist du so verletzt."

"Und er mag mich nicht, und nun? Es ist am besten, wenn ich jetzt gehe."

"Erstens wär das schade, weil Thomas und das Scheißerchen noch kommen wollten. Und zweitens... willst du Marco nicht mal eine klitzekleine Chance geben sich zu erklären?"

"Nein, will ich nicht. War schon schlimm genug von ihm so von der Bettkante geschubst zu werden."

Mats seufzte. "Ok... du bist mit Clemens gekommen oder? Soll ich dir ein Taxi rufen?"

"Ja, das wäre lieb."

"Wenn du willst kannst du hier drin warten, bis der Wagen da ist", bot Mats an.

"Danke." Ein wenig wunderte ihn Mats' Angebot, aber er war froh Marco nicht noch einmal gegenübertreten zu müssen.

Mats nickte nur und verließ dann mit dem Handy in der Hand das Zimmer. Julian sah ihm nach, noch immer an den Schrank gelehnt.

Das hier, war tatsächlich noch beschissener gelaufen, als er befürchtet hatte. Jetzt wussten alle Bescheid, dass Marco ihn nicht gewollt hatte.

Das war so unendlich peinlich!

Julian biss sich auf die Lippe. Er sah zur Tür, die offen stand und schloss sie vorsichtig. Dann setzte er sich aufs Bett und versuchte an absolut nichts zu denken. Er würde jetzt genau hier sitzen bleiben, bis das Taxi kam. Und er würde solange an absolut nichts denken. An gar nichts!

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er hier gesessen hatte, als sich die Tür auf einmal öffnete.

"Ist das Taxi da?" fragte er mit geschlossenen Augen.

"Nein." Eine leise Stimme, und nicht Mats' sondern... Marcos.

Julian riss die Augen auf. Marco stand in der Tür und sah ihn unsicher an. Was wollte der noch? Hatte er ihn noch nicht genug gedemütigt?

Marco zögerte, dann trat er komplett ins Zimmer und schloss leise die Tür.

"Was willst du hier?", fragte Julian ihn schwach.

"Mit dir reden."

"Was ist so schwer zu verstehen bei 'Kein Interesse'?"

"Das ist nicht schwer zu verstehen, aber ich finde ich verdiene eine Chance."

"Ach ja?"

"Ich... Mats hat gesagt, du würdest mir zuhören..."

"Das hat er mir aber nicht gesagt." Julian stand auf.

"Doch. Er hat gesagt er konnte dich überreden. Und ich hätte Zeit, bis das Taxi kommt", sagte Marco.

"Er hat dich angelogen." Julian trat auf Marco zu.

"Warum sollte er das tun?"

"Frag ihn." Er versuchte sich an Marco vorbeizuschieben.

Marco stolperte zur Seite, dann legte Julian die Hand auf die Türklinke. Er hatte sie grad ein kleines Stück nach unten gedrückt, als auf der anderen Seite ein bekanntes Geräusch ertönte - ein Schlüssel, der in einem Schloss umgedreht wurde.

Er drückte weiter, aber vergebens - er hatte auch nichts anderes erwartet.


	16. Zu zweit im Gästezimmer

"Haben... die uns grad eingeschlossen?" fragte Marco.

"Mats, du Idiot, lass mich hier raus!", brüllte Julian statt einer Antwort und hämmerte gegen die Tür.

"Wenn ihr geredet habt", rief Mats zurück.

"Arschloch!", fauchte Julian, rührte sich aber sonst nicht.

"Julian, Mats hat doch recht. Wir müssen reden", sagte Marco neben ihm.

"Ach ja?"

Marco streckte eine Hand aus und legte sie auf Julians Schulter. "Bitte."

Leise seufzte Julian. "Vorher wird er uns hier eh nicht rauslassen."

"Nein. Mats ist extrem stur. Setzen wir uns?" fragte Marco.

"Ich bleib lieber stehen."

"Warum willst du das hier so unangenehm wie möglich machen? Ich... setz mich hier auf den Boden und du nimmst das Bett. Dann bin ich auch ganz weit weg von dir."

"Ich blieb hier stehen", wiederholte Julian. Dann konnte er sofort gehen, wenn Mats endlich die Tür öffnete.

Marco seufzte und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Tür, direkt neben Julian. "Ich nehme an, du möchtest die Kurzfassung."

"Wenn es sein muss..."

Marco nickte und schien sich einen Moment zu sammeln. "Ich hab dir ja gesagt, dass ich was mit Mario hatte. Mario war total unsicher mit allem, traute sich kaum mit zu küssen oder anzufassen. Und da... dachte ich, es wär ne tolle Idee, wenn er ein bisschen lockerer werden würde. Ich hab uns Cocktails gemacht, aus so nem blöden Buch, das ich extra gekauft hatte. Und... irgendwann waren wir dann beide ziemlich dicht und sind im Bett gelandet."

Julian hörte ihm schweigend zu.

"Es war... eine Katastrophe. Ich war ungeschickt, obwohl ich es doch nur besonders schön für Mario machen wollte. Jedenfalls endete es damit, das ich mit Mario schlief...", Marco hielt kurz inne und schluckte. "Am nächsten Morgen war Mario weg und er ging mir die nächsten Tage komplett aus dem Weg. Schließlich hat er mir gesagt, er könnte das nicht mehr. Er wäre nicht schwul gewesen und ich hätte ihn nur zum Sex überreden können, weil er betrunken gewesen war."

"Und seit dem schläfst du nur noch mit zertifizierten Schwulen?", ätzte Julian. "Hätte ich dir vorher eine Vollmacht ausstellen sollen?"

"Ja natürlich!" sagte Marco spöttisch. "Vielleicht versuchst du dich aber mal ganz kurz in meine Lage zu versetzen. Ich habe Mario wirklich geliebt. Und... wenn ich diese blöde Idee mit dem Alkohol nicht gehabt hätte, wenn Marios erstes Mal mit einem Mann schöner geworden wäre... vielleicht hätte er mich dann nicht so fallen lassen."

"Immerhin hast du es bei mir vermieden."

Marco drehte den Kopf und sah Julian an. "Du willst mir überhaupt keine Chance geben, oder? Es ist dir völlig egal, was ich dir hier eben erzählt hab."

"Marco, das ist eine schöne Ausrede, aber du hättest mir an dem Abend gleich sagen sollen, dass ich es nicht wert bin, dann müssten wir jetzt dieses beschissene Gespräch nicht führen."

"Du bist echt ein Arsch", sagte Marco und stieß sich von der Tür ab. "Denkst du, ich würde mir sowas ausdenken? Weißt du eigentlich, wie weh mir das immer noch tut? Wie... beschissen ich mich fühle, wenn ich nur daran denke?"

Julian sah ihn nur kurz an. "Dann solltest du sowas wie neulich mit uns gar nicht erst anfangen. Oder macht es dir Spaß, dass es anderen genauso beschissen geht wie dir?"

"Nein, deshalb hab ich das ja gestoppt", sagte Marco und trat dicht an Julian heran. "Und falls du dich erinnerst, hab ich dir angeboten, dass ich unten liege."

Julian zuckte mit den Schultern. Das hatte er damals kaum mitbekommen. "Hättest dir das ja auch früher überlegen können."

"Ich hatte das doch nicht geplant Julian!"

"Dann solltest du dich entscheiden - entweder du planst schön, oder du lässt alles auf dich zukommen. So ist das aber scheiße."

Marco seufzte tief. "Man kann nicht alles planen Julian. Ich... hab Panik bekommen, als du das mit deinem ersten Mal gesagt hast."

"Warum hast du auch nachgefragt?"

"Weil du unsicher gewirkt hast."

Julian schnaubte nur leise. "Hättest du es mal sein gelassen."

Erneut seufzte Marco. Dann lehnte er sich vor, bis seine Stirn Julians berührte. "Es tut mir leid Juli. Ich wollte dir einfach nicht wehtun."

Für einen kleinen Moment setzte Julians Herzschlag aus. Marco war so nahe, und irgendwie war seine Geschichte - so dämlich sie auch klang - nachvollziehbar.

"Ich wollte das alles einfach nicht nochmal erleben. Und ehe du was sagst, ich weiß, dass du nicht Mario bist und die Situation ganz anders war. Es hat sich für mich in dem Moment aber so angefühlt."

"Du solltest erstmal von Mario loskommen, bevor du was mit anderen Leuten anfängst. Ist nämlich scheiße so."

"Ich bin über Mario hinweg."

"Ach..."

"Ich will ihn nicht mehr Julian. Aber es gibt trotzdem Dinge, die einem immer noch weh tun können", sagte Marco leise.

"Zum Beispiel, wenn man trotz Alkohol verschmäht wird."

"Ich hab dich nicht verschmäht. Du hättest mit mir schlafen können", wiederholte Marco.

"Schöner Trost...", murmelte Julian.

"Du willst also eigentlich nur dein erstes Mal hinter dich bringen, egal mit wem?" fragte Marco.

"Ja. Ist einfach scheiße noch immer Jungfrau zu sein. Und wenn ich den Kerl auch noch ganz gern mag, dann... ist es doch nichts Schlimmes. Besser, als wenn ich mir in irgendeinem Onlineforum einen fünfzigjährigen suche."

"Hast du denn überhaupt schon mal Sex gehabt? Egal ob als passiver Part oder aktiver?"

"Interessiert dich doch eh nicht..."

"Sonst würde ich nicht fragen."

"Nur mal mit nem... Kumpel bisschen... rumgemacht", erzählte Julian ihm etwas verschämt.

Marco lächelte leicht. "Dann, mein kleines Dummerchen, hättest du auch ein erstes Mal erleben können, wenn du mit mir geschlafen hättest."

Julian zuckte mit den Schultern. Es fiel ihm langsam schwerer noch weiter sauer auf Marco zu sein.

"Und ich hab auch nie gesagt, dass ich dich nicht will", fuhr Marco leise fort. "Was ich nicht wollte, war unter Alkoholeinfluss auf dem Sofa mit dir schlafen."

"Ich hab’s gewollt, Marco. Und nicht nur, um es hinter mich zu bringen. Sondern weil ich dich mag."

"Tut mir leid", wisperte Marco erneut und strich mit seinen Lippen hauchzart über Julians Lippen.

Ein heftiges Kribbeln zog durch Julians Bauch, und die Berührung fühlte sich erstaunlich gut an.

Marco wartete einen Moment, ehe er die Berührung wiederholte.

Noch immer wagte Julian es nicht sich zu rühren.

Marco legte den Kopf leicht schief und sah ihn fragend an.

Es dauerte etwas, ehe Julian Worte fand. "Warum?", fragte er dann leise.

"Warum was?" wisperte Marco.

"Warum... das?"

"Das hier?" fragte Marco und gab Julian einen erneuten kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Sprachlos nickte Julian.

"Weil ich dich auch mag Julian. Ich dachte das wäre klar."

Ein wenig ungläubig schüttelte Julian den Kopf.

"Ist aber so. Deshalb war es mir doch auch so wichtig, dass du mir mal zuhörst. Und ich hätte dich bestimmt auch nicht mit so vielen SMS... beglückt. Von denen hast du vermutlich nicht eine gelesen, oder?"

Julian schluckte leicht, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Eine, glaub ich...."

Marco grinste schief. "Hätte ich mit rechnen müssen."

Julian zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Vermutlich war es ganz gut, dass ich im Moment nicht Auto fahren darf, sonst hätte ich wohl auch noch vor deiner Haustür kampiert."

"Ich hätte dich ganz bestimmt nicht reingelassen", murmelte Julian.

"Auch nicht, wenn ich im Regen dagesessen hätte?

"Weiß nicht. Wäre ja deine Entscheidung gewesen. Hättest ja auch wieder nach Hause fahren können."

"Dann bin ich doppelt froh, dass es dazu nicht gekommen ist. In meiner Vorstellung wär das nämlich anders abgelaufen. Du weißt schon, ich als armer Tropf und du als strahlender Ritter, der mich mit in seine Wohnung nimmt und wärmt. Und mir dann natürlich verzeiht."

Julian schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Ich wollte ja nichts von dir hören."

"Aber... jetzt kannst du mir verzeihen?" fragte Marco leise. "Oder es zumindest versuchen?"

"Ich... ich glaube schon", murmelte Julian.

"Hm... das klingt noch ein bisschen zweifelnd. Vielleicht hilft das hier", flüsterte Marco und lehnte sich wieder vor, bis seine Lippen Julians berührten.

Diesmal schloss Julian unwillkürlich die Augen und genoss den zärtlichen Kuss. Nach einem Moment begann er sogar damit, ihn zu erwidern.  
Er fühlte, wie sich weiche, ein wenig krabbelige Finger in seinen Nacken schoben.

Marcos andere Hand legte sich auf seine Hüfte, genau dorthin, wo sich der Saum seines Pullis befand.  
Und schon lagen die Finger auf seiner nackten Haut.

Julian lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Das hier fühlte sich total unwirklich an. Fast als würde er es nur träumen.

Denn Marco war so zärtlich und liebevoll - noch mehr als bei ihrem vorherigen Treffen.

Ein kleines genussvolles Seufzen entschlüpfte Julian, als Marcos Finger über eine empfindliche Stelle strichen.  
Er fühlte, wie Marco leicht gegen seine Lippen lächelte.

Erneut fuhren die Finger sanft über die Stelle und auch die Finger in seinem Nacken bewegten sich wieder.

Für einen kleinen Moment löste sich Julian aus dem Kuss und sah Marco fragend an.

"Was?" fragte Marco kaum hörbar.

"Was willst du von mir?"

"Jetzt im Moment? Einen Kuss", sagte Marco mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln.

"Und sonst?"

"Ich mag dich wirklich Julian. Ich... vielleicht, wenn du mir ne Chance gibst und wir Zeit miteinander verbringen..."

"Dann schläfst du doch noch mit mir?"

"Eigentlich hatte ich auf mehr gehofft", sagte Marco und trat einen kleinen Schritt zurück. "Tut mir leid, wenn ich das hier falsch interpretiert hab. Darin bin ich offenbar ganz groß..."

Schnell schüttelte Julian den Kopf, hätte er nicht einmal die Klappe halten können? "Das war nicht so gemeint, Marco!"

"Nicht?"

"Nein, das war ein dummer Scherz."

Marco holte erleichtert Luft und lächelte Julian an. "Und ich bin voll drauf reingefallen du Schuft."

"Sorry...", entschuldigte sich Julian. Er fühlte sich bei Marco auf einmal ganz unsicher.

"Das mit dem Reden müssen wir beiden echt noch üben", meinte Marco und trat wieder dichter an Julian heran.

Schon wieder atemlos nickte Julian.

"Das mit dem Küssen kriegen wir eindeutig besser hin", wisperte Marco.

Wieder ein Nicken, dann trat Julian wieder vor um Marco erneut zu küssen.

Marco lächelte und schloss die Augen. Diesmal überließ er Julian die Führung und ließ sich einfach in den Kuss fallen.

Und Julian traute sich jetzt auch seine Hände auf Marcos Körper zu legen. Marco trug nur einen dünnen Pulli, unter dem Julian die Wärme der Haut spürte.  
Vorsichtig und zurückhaltend streichelte Julian über die Wärme und den weichen Pulli.  
Er erinnerte sich noch gut, wie sich Marcos nackte Haut angefühlt hatte und es juckte in seinen Fingern, sie wieder zu so zu spüren.

Also schob er seine Hand kurzentschlossen unter das Shirt.

Marco holte tief Luft, als er Julians tastende Finger spürte.

"Nicht gut?", fragte Julian unsicher.

"Im Gegenteil", wisperte Marco lächelnd.

"Dann... kann ich ja weitermachen."

"Sehr, sehr gern."

Julian lächelte leicht und schob seine Hand weiter. Marcos Haut fühlte sich noch viel besser an, als in seiner Erinnerung. Vermutlich, weil er heute keinen Alkohol getrunken hatte und die ganze Situation so völlig anders war.

Er schloss wieder die Augen - da klopfte es heftig an die Tür. "Alles okay bei euch?"

Marco schnaubte leicht. "Klar, erst einschließen und dann im unpassendsten Moment überhaupt stören. Das kann Mats wirklich richtig prima."

"Marco? Julchen?"

Marco und Julian sahen sich an. Grinsend hob Marco einen Finger an die Lippen. "Psssst", machte er leise und zwinkerte dabei.

Julian nickte ohne zu erahnen was Marco jetzt tun wollte.

"Hallo? Seid ihr aus dem Fenster geklettert? Lebt ihr noch? Ihr... ihr treibt doch wohl nichts Unanständiges oder?" hörten sie Mats fragen, ehe sich der Schlüssel im Schloss drehte.

In diesem Moment zog Marco Julian wieder eng an sich und küsste ihn - mit deutlich mehr Leidenschaft als zuvor.

Julian riss überrascht die Augen auf, schlang aber instinktiv seine Arme um Marcos Mitte und erwiderte den Kuss.  
Sofort drängte sich Marco eng an ihn und begann sich an ihm zu reiben.  
"Also Jungs, ich werd die Tür jetzt aufmachen. Wenn ihr... irgendwas bedecken wollt oder so, dann tut das jetzt!" warnte Mats.

Julian kicherte leise und zerrte sich ganz schnell noch das Shirt über den Kopf.

Marco unterdrückte ein Lachen und öffnete den Knopf seiner Jeans und zog den Reißverschluss nach unten.  
Sofort schob Julian seine Hand in die Hose, dann hörten sie, wie sich die Tür öffnete.


	17. Zeit

"Ui! Da steht ein halbnackter Schlumpf in meinem Gästezimmer!" lachte Mats und schlug sich die Hand vor die Augen.

"Und eine Biene mit offener Hose!", drängte sich Benni neben ihn.

"Gut, ihr lebt also beide noch, dann... weitermachen", grinste Mats.

"Machen wir", grinste Marco, dann küsste er Julian weiter.

Nur unterbewusst bekam Julian mit, wie sich die Tür wieder schloss - diesmal allerdings ohne dass abgeschlossen wurde.

Marco kicherte leise.

Auch Julian musste leicht lachen.

"Na, das ist doch nett gewesen."

"Mats Gesicht war einfach zum schießen", grinste Julian.

"Oh ja, der war großartig. Aber Benni auch."

Julian nickte. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er seine Hand noch immer in Marcos Hose hatte. Mit hochroten Wangen zog er sie schnell zurück.

"Hey, ist schon okay", grinste Marco ihn an.

Julian zögerte, ehe er seine Hand wieder an den Bund von Marcos Jeans schob.

"Sehr gut", lächelte Marco und küsste ihn dann noch einmal.

Julian schloss die Augen und nestelte mit einer Hand am offenen Knopf von Marcos Jeans herum, ehe er die Hand wieder in seine Hose schob.

Marco keuchte leicht in den Kuss. Julians Berührung hatte ihn eben schon nicht kalt gelassen, aber diesmal war es noch intensiver.  
Es war kein Spaß mehr, sondern es war... Ernst. Jedenfalls in einer bestimmten Weise.

"Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns endlich mal das Bett genauer ansehen?" schlug Marco vorsichtig vor.

"Klingt nach einer sehr guten Idee. Da raus zu den anderen will ich nicht mehr..."

"Müssen wir auch nicht", sagte Marco. "Ich wollte eh hier pennen. Und ich nehm an Clemens und René werden mit zu Erik fahren und dessen Gästezimmer in Beschlag nehmen."

Julian überlegte kurz. "Ich weiß nicht, ob die beiden noch was bei mir liegen haben."

"Dann können sie es morgen holen", meinte Marco. "Alles Wichtige hat Erik auch zu Hause."

"Ja, bestimmt. Und damit belagern wir das Gästezimmer."

Marco nickte. "Genau das machen wir." Mit diesen Worten schob er Julian in Richtung Bett.

Julian lachte, als er schwungvoll auf der Matratze landete und Marco sich neben ihn warf.  
Sofort küsste er Marco wieder.

Marco lächelte und schob sich näher an Julian heran.

Kurz sah er Julian ernst an. "Wir haben Zeit, ja?"

"Haben wir", wisperte Julian.

Marco nickte zufrieden und küsste ihn dann wieder.

Julian schloss wieder die Augen und rutschte noch ein Stückchen näher.

"So ist es schön", lächelte Marco und strich zärtlich über seinen Rücken.

"Ja... nur dein Pulli stört", sagte Julian leise.

"Soll ich ihn ausziehen?"

Julian nickte heftig.

Sofort setzte sich Marco auf und zog seinen dünnen Pulli über den Kopf.

"Viel besser", sagte Julian, als er vorsichtig Marcos nackten Bauch berührte.

"Oh ja, viel besser", lächelte Marco.

Julian sah ihn kurz an, dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf seine Finger, die sich vorsichtig über Marcos Bauch bewegten.

"Das fühlt sich verdammt gut an."

"Find ich auch", wisperte Julian. Langsam ließ er seine Finger höher wandern.

"Oh ja, sehr gut", lächelte Marco. Jetzt schob er seine Hand ebenfalls auf Julians Haut.

Ganz langsam und so vorsichtig, als wäre der andere zerbrechlich, streichelten sie sich, erkundeten und erforschten die empfindlichsten Stellen.  
Diese Situation stand im krassen Gegensatz zu ihrem letzten Mal.

Und ehrlich gesagt, war es ihnen beiden so lieber. Natürlich hatte die aufgeheizte Stimmung von damals auch ihren Reiz, aber das hier war für den Beginn von... was auch immer das mit ihnen werden würde, sehr viel besser.

Sie erforschten sich, mal ein wenig intensiver, mal etwas ruhiger, aber immer langsam und liebevoll.

Es war Marco, der seine Hand schließlich in Julians Schritt gleiten ließ.

Wow, das fühlte sich verdammt gut an. Anders als das letzte Mal - und auch ganz anders als mit Chris.

"Ok?" wisperte Marco.

"Sehr okay."

Marco lächelte und bewegte seine Hand gegen Julians Schwanz.

Leise seufzte Julian auf.

So bestätigt öffnete Marco schnell den Knopf von Julians Jeans. Langsam schob er den Stoff auseinander und legte nun seine Hand auf die Shorts.

Julian keuchte rau.

"Hm, du klingst gut."

Julian war viel zu abgelenkt um darauf zu antworten. Die Hand in seiner Hose bewegte sich leicht, nur ganz vorsichtig, aber das fühlte sich schon so gut an.

"Ist es ok, wenn ich dir die Hose ausziehe?" wisperte Marco nach einem Moment.

"Sehr okay", lächelte Julian ihn an und hob die Hüfte gleich ein wenig an um es Marco überhaupt zu ermöglichen.

Schnell machte Marco kurzen Prozess mit der Jeans - und zog auch gleich die Shorts von Julians Beinen.  
So lag dieser verdammt heiße Typ komplett nackt neben ihm auf dem Bett.

Julian wand sich ein wenig unter Marcos Blick und musste gegen den Drang ankämpfen, seine Hand über seine Mitte zu schieben.  
Es war ihm unangenehm so unverhohlen angesehen zu werden, auch wenn die Blicke - erstaunlicherweise - eher bewundernd waren. Bisher hatte er immer gedacht, dass Marco ihn nicht sonderlich attraktiv finden würde.

"Muss dir nicht unangenehm sein", wisperte Marco, der Julians gerötete Wangen richtig gedeutet hatte.

Die Aussage machte es aber nicht unbedingt besser - am liebsten hätte Julian sich jetzt die Bettdecke über den Körper gezogen. Sein Blick wanderte schon sehnsüchtig zur Seite.

"Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich mich auch ganz ausziehe?" fragte Marco und zog sich dann, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, die Jeans aus.

Julian konnte den Blick nicht von ihm abwenden, besonders, da Marco das Ganze noch recht langsam und aufreizend tat.

"Shorts auch?" fragte Marco grinsend und hakte einen Finger in den Bund seiner Shorts, zog den Stoff aber noch nicht weiter nach unten.

Atemlos nickte Julian.

Ganz langsam, Stück für Stück, zog Marco die Shorts über seine Hüfte.

Inzwischen hatte Julian schon einen ganz trockenen Mund, aber das spürte er selbst kaum - er war von Marcos Bewegungen viel zu fasziniert.

"Gefällt dir, was du siehst?" fragte Marco mit rauer Stimme.

Etwas unsicher nickte Julian erneut, er traute seiner Stimme nicht ganz.

Marco lächelte und zog die Shorts nun mit einem letzten Ruck über seinen Hintern und von den Beinen.

So stand er splitterfasernackt vor Julian und ließ sich betrachten.

Marco war, wie er selbst, ja sehr hellhäutig und trotzdem fand Julian, dass es bei ihm gut aussah. Nicht wie bei ihm, geisterhaft bleich, sondern... ja, irgendwie sexy halt.

Jetzt näherte Marco sich ganz langsam dem Bett, auf dem Julian noch immer lag.

Julian hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an. Wie in Zeitlupe trat Marco auf ihn zu und beugte sich dann zu ihm.  
Er sah Julian fest in die Augen, bis seine Lippen über Julians Haut strichen.

Er fühlte und hörte das leise Seufzen gleichermaßen. Ganz sanft küsste er die nackte Haut unter seinen Lippen.  
Julians Keuchen war ein unglaublich schönes Geräusch, fand Marco, und wiederholte die Berührung.

Diesmal ließ er seine Lippen aber ein Stückchen über die warme Haut wandern.

Wieder keuchte Julian leise, und Marco fühlte seine Hände im Nacken. Ganz leicht nur, und dabei so unfassbar gut.

Ganz langsam küsste er sich weiter hoch, bis er mit der Nasenspitze Julians Brustwarze berührte.

Zischend atmete der Kleine ein.

Marco lächelte. Er fand es faszinierend, dass der stille Julian so... mitteilsam wurde, sobald die ersten Kleidungsstücke fielen.  
Er mochte es, wenn jemand im Bett ein wenig lauter war, und Julian schien sich richtig gehen zu lassen.

Was wohl passierte, wenn er...? Marco grinste und hauchte gegen die Brustwarze.

Wieder ein deutliches Keuchen, das Julian da von sich gab.

Ganz kurz sah Marco nach oben, dann stupste er die Brustwarze mit seiner Zunge an.

Wieder das Keuchen, dieses Mal sogar noch eine Nuance lauter.

"Ja, so ist gut", murmelte Marco.

Ruckartig hob Julian den Kopf. "Was... ist gut?"

"Du", sagte Marco. "Du bist ganz schön sexy, wenn du so stöhnst."

Er beobachtete mit einem Lächeln, wie Julian bei diesen Worten wieder errötete.

"Doch wirklich. Du bist sonst immer so ruhig, aber hier im Bett... das find ich wirklich sehr, sehr sexy."

Die Röte vertiefte sich noch, aber zumindest widersprach Julian ihm nicht.

"Aber man sagt ja auch immer, dass stille Wasser tief sind", sagte Marco und begann mit seinen Fingern an der Brustwarze zu zupfen.

Das Keuchen hörte sich noch heißer an, fand Marco. Mit einem Grinsen lehnte er sich vor, bis er direkt in Julians Ohr flüstern konnte.

"Wenn wir allein sind, dann bring ich dich mal richtig zum schreien", raunte er.

Alleine bei dem Gedanken keuchte Julian erneut auf, dann drehte er den Kopf und küsste Marco leidenschaftlich.

Ohne das geringste Zögern ging Marco auf den Kuss ein und schob sich dabei über Julian, bis er komplett auf ihm lag.

Wieder keuchte Julian heiser, dann drängte er sich Marco fest entgegen.

Marco spürte wie hart Julian inzwischen war. Dabei hatte er doch noch gar nicht so viel gemacht! Aber auch daran merkte man wieder, dass Julian einfach noch nicht viel Erfahrung hatte.

Irgendwie freute sich Marco darauf, das alles mit Julian zu erforschen - ganz anders als Mario wusste er offenbar, was er wollte.

Trotzdem wollte er nichts überstürzen und es langsam angehen lassen.

Also blieb er still auf Julian liegen und küsste ihn weiter.

Irgendwann spürte er, wie Julians Finger leicht über seinen Rücken strichen. Bisher hatte Julian auf dem Bett gelegen ohne sich zu bewegen, deswegen überraschte Marco diese Berührung.

Die Finger waren ganz vorsichtig, während sie seinen Rücken, die Seiten und seine Schultern erkundeten. Dabei küsste Julian ihn leidenschaftlich.

Langsam begann Marco sich zu bewegen, sich an Julian zu reiben. Dabei drückte er den Oberschenkel seines Beins sanft gegen Julians harten Schwanz.

Sofort atmete Julian heftiger, lauter.

Marco verstärkte den Druck seines Oberschenkels.

"Marco!", keuchte Julian heiser auf.

Als wäre das sein Stichwort gewesen, schob Marco seine Hand nach unten und umfasste Julians Schwanz fest.

Noch einmal keuchte Julian heiser auf, dann fühlte Marco, wie sich sein ganzer Körper verkrampfte eher er kam.

Marco beobachtete Julians Gesicht, als er kam und spürte eine Welle der Lust durch seinen Körper schießen. In diesem Moment sah Julian einfach unsagbar heiß aus.  
Angespannt und entspannt zugleich, leicht gerötete Gesichtsfarbe - einfach nur heiß.

Er biss sich auf die Lippe, löste seine Hand von Julians Schwanz und umfasste dafür seinen eigenen. Er brauchte sie nur ein paar Mal auf und ab zu bewegen, dann kam er ebenfalls keuchend zum Höhepunkt.


	18. Das andere Links

Als Marco die Augen wieder öffnete, sah Julian ihn einfach an. Noch ein wenig außer Atem lächelte er ihn.

Er fühlte Julians Finger in seinen Haaren.

Marco schloss wieder die Augen und ließ sich von Julian zu sich ziehen, bis ihre Lippen sich sanft berührten.  
Ganz ruhig und zärtlich küssten sie sich.

"Warte mal kurz", flüsterte Marco. Er löste sich von Julian und zerrte die Decke unter ihren Körpern hervor. "Kalt", sagte er und zog die wärmende Decke über sie.

Julian lächelte ihn an und kuschelte sich gerade dichter an ihn, als sich auf einmal - ohne Vorankündigung - die Gästezimmertür öffnete.

"OH! Ähm... ok, dann meinte Mats offenbar das andere links", murmelte ein Julian nur zu gut bekannter Mann.

Sofort drehte er sich zur Tür. "Timo?!?"

"Hallo Julian... und Marco", murmelte Timo etwas verlegen.

"Du... was machst du hier?", fragte Julian nach.

"Hier? Ich dachte eigentlich, dass die Tür ins Badezimmer führt, aber... das tut sie offenbar nicht..."

"Nein, hier bei Mats... ich dachte, da wären nur..." Jetzt erst fiel der Groschen. "Du bist... auch? Und..." Der nächste Groschen. "Der Torscheißer?!?"

Marco setzte sich ruckartig auf und bekam grad noch die Decke zu fassen, die gefährlich weit nach unten rutschte. "Du... aber klar doch! Jetzt macht das auch alles einen Sinn!"

"Und ihr beiden... habt euch erst zerfleischt um euch dann um den Verstand zu vögeln?"

Marco zog eine Augenbraue. "Das sagt der, der rechts und links nicht auseinanderhalten kann, hm?"

"War schon immer meine Schwäche", gab Timo zu und trat nun in das Zimmer. "Wie gut, dass ich auf dem Platz Handzeichen gebe."

Marco lachte und auch Julian lächelte leicht, auch wenn er die Situation immer noch etwas merkwürdig fand.

"Mats hatte schon Angst, dass du nicht kommst", sagte Marco zu Timo.

"Ich hab auch bis zum letzten Moment gezweifelt."

"Wegen Neo?" fragte Julian.

Timo nickte. "Ist schön mit ihm, aber... auch schwer."

"Weißt du, dass ich mir immer sicher war, dass du auf Männer stehst?" fragte Marco. "Und dann war plötzlich Neo da und du hast so verliebt mit Verena ausgesehen, dass ich mir geschworen hab, nie wieder über sowas nachzudenken."

"Wie... wieso hast du gemeint, dass ich schwul bin?", fragte Timo unsicher nach.

"Abgesehen von einigen sehr fragwürdigen T-Shirts?" grinste Marco. "Ich weiß nicht. Aber bei dir konnte ich es mir irgendwie vorstellen. Ich fand das auch immer irgendwie... naja ne tolle Vorstellung. Du bist Meister geworden, Nationalspieler, hast so viel gesehen und hast immer deinen eigenen Weg verfolgt. Irgendwie... ein schwuler Fußballheld halt..."

Timo schnaubte nur leise. "Du sprichst über jemand anderen. Nicht über den Mann, der sein Leben nicht lebt und sich stattdessen eine Familie anschafft - und die weiß nichts über die Wahrheit."

"Da wirst du aber nicht der Einzige sein Timo", meinte Marco leise.

"Nein, aber ich bin wirklich nicht der Vorzeigeschwule im Fußball."

"Immerhin hast du dich ins Forum getraut. Und du bist heute Abend hier", sagte Julian.

"Ich hab sehr mit mir gekämpft. Und ihr seid sicher einfach so hergekommen."

"Naja, Mats hätte mich vermutlich sonst an den Ohren her geschleift. Und Benni hätte wohl das gleiche mit dir gemacht", sagte Marco grinsend zu Julian.

"Der musste das nicht tun, den Job haben Clemens und René übernommen", knurrte Julian.

"Ja, sie haben schon angedeutet, dass du etwas... unwillig warst", sagte Timo mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

Beschämt sah Julian zur Seite. "Ich geh nicht mehr raus hier..."

"Das find ich gut!" lachte Marco und tastete unter der Decke nach Julians Hand. "Wir bleiben einfach hier im Bett."

"Nicht", knurrte Julian, der schon wieder rot wurde.

"Überlegt es euch nochmal, ja? Also mit dem rauskommen", bat Timo. "Thomas würde euch auch bestimmt gern sehen."

"Is doch voll peinlich...", murmelte Julian.

"Was ist peinlich?"

"Das alles..."

Timo schüttelte den Kopf. "Daran ist nichts peinlich. Es ist doch schön, wenn ihr beiden euch gefunden habt. Außerdem... wenn ich mir die Pärchen da im Wohnzimmer angucke, wird man ja schon fast gezwungen sich jemanden zum kuscheln zu suchen."

"Du hast doch bestimmt mitbekommen, was vorher los war...", murmelte Julian.

Timo zuckte mit den Schultern. "Na und? Mach dir nicht so viel da draus, was andere sagen. Außerdem sind das deine Freunde. Die werden dich necken, aber mehr nicht."

"Das ist schlimm genug", murmelte Julian peinlich berührt.

"Ich bin ja auch noch da", sagte Marco.

"Du beschützt mich?", fragte Julian mit dem Anflug eines Grinsens nach.

"Klar. Ich bin Super-Marco", grinste Marco zurück.

"Super-Marco rettet das kleine Julchen?", lachte Timo, "wie gut, dass du als Super-Marco fliegen kannst!"

"Das geht aber nur, wenn ich mein Super-Marco-Outfit anhabe", sagte Marco.

"Und sonst musst du zu Fuß gehen?"

Marco nickte. "Ja, bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig."

"Oder Super-Jule nimmt dich mit."

Marco lachte leise. "Genau, nimm mich mit, mein Held."

"Aber erstmal bist du mein Held - und beschützt mich."

"Dann kommt ihr mit raus?" fragte Timo.

Marco sah Julian auffordernd an und küsste ihn kurz. "Bitte?"

Julian seufzte. "Na gut..."

"Danke", strahlte Marco ihn an und küsste ihn erneut.

Timo lächelte. "Dann lass ich euch mal allein - so zum Anziehen und so."

"Ich bitte darum", meinte Julian trocken.

Timo lachte. "Dann versuch ich doch nochmal die andere linke Tür. Oder begegnen mir da auch zwei nackte Fußballer?"

"Nicht dass ich wüsste. Wobei sich manche Leute ja auch aufs Klo zurückziehen."

"Ich klopfe", sagte Timo und zog sich dann aus dem Zimmer zurück. 

 

"Puh", machte Julian leise. "Das war... gut, dass er nicht früher gekommen ist!"

"Ja, das wäre ziemlich... peinlich geworden", grinste Marco.

Julian versteckte sich demonstrativ hinter einem Bettzipfel.

"Nächstes Mal schließen wir ab", meinte Marco zwinkernd.

"Ja, bitte", murmelte Julian. Allein der Gedanke daran, wie Timo sie hätte erwischen können, ließen ihn nach einem Mauseloch suchen, in dem er verschwinden konnte.

"Komm, lass und was überziehen und dann raus zu den anderen und Thomas begrüßen."

Julian war nicht davon überzeugt, dass das eine gute Idee war, aber er schob sich dennoch aus dem Bett.

"So, was gehört zu wem", grinste Marco als er eine schwarze Shorts vom Boden aufhob.

"Das ist meine - oder?", sah Julian ihn zweifelnd an. "Du hattest die dunkelblaue an." Ganz deutlich erinnerte er sich daran, wie Marco sie ausgezogen hatte.

"Stimmt", sagte Marco und warf Julian die Shorts zu.

Julian säuberte sich mit einem Taschentuch, das er auf dem Nachttisch gefunden hatte, und zog die Shorts über.

Auch Marco hatte sich schnell gesäubert und war schon dabei seine Socken anzuziehen. "Ich find’s echt toll, dass Timo noch gekommen ist", sagte er dabei.

"Ja, das ist echt schön", stimmte Julian zu. "Und Thomas ist wohl auch da."

"Da wird sich vor allem ja Clemens freuen, dass er ein paar Altersgenossen um sich hat", grinste Marco.

"Ach ja, die beiden - nee, die drei Opas, Timo ist ja auch nicht mehr ganz so jung."

"Timo ist glaub ich sogar älter als Clemens."

"Meinst du? Aber das nimmt sich dann sicher nicht viel. Sind halt beide alt", lachte Julian.

"Steinalt!" grinste Marco.

"Mindestens!", lachte Julian, der inzwischen fertig angezogen war.

Marco zog sich schnell seinen Pulli über und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. "Kann ich mich so sehen lassen?"

Julian musterte ihn von oben bis unten, dann grinste er. "Sie wissen eh alle, was wir gemacht haben."

"Damit könntest du recht haben", lachte Marco.

Er wuschelte Julian durch die Haare, froh, dass der wohl doch kein größeres Problem mehr damit hatte jetzt zu den anderen ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen.

"Dann... lass es uns hinter uns bringen", sagte Julian mit einem tapferen Lächeln.

Marco nickte ihm aufmunternd zu, dann griff er fest nach seiner Hand und zog ihn mit sich raus aus dem Gästezimmer und gleich in die Richtung, aus dem die fröhliche Unterhaltung kam, die sie bis hier her hörten.

"Guck mal an, da hat Timo ja nicht zu viel versprochen", begrüßte Benni sie grinsend.

"Dann wisst ihr ja Bescheid", murmelte Julian, dem das auf einmal wieder unangenehm wurde.

"Muss dir nicht peinlich sein", sagte Benni.

"Hmm", grummelte Julian nur.

Marco grinste leicht und schob Julian dann weiter ins Zimmer. "Hallo Thomas", sagte er, als er den letzten Gast neben Timo entdeckte.

"Hallo!", grüßte Thomas sie fröhlich. "Schön, das ihr doch noch kommt - ist eine sehr schöne Runde hier."

"Sieht auch sehr gemütlich aus", meinte Marco und sah dann Julian an. "Ich hol mir nochmal was zu essen. Hast du auch Hunger?"

"Ja, ich komm mit", beschloss Julian, aber Marco hielt ihn zurück, "Setz dich schon mal, ich bring dir was mit."

"Ja komm her", sagte Chris und klopfte neben sich auf das Sofapolster.

Julian zögerte kurz, dann rutschte er neben Chris.

"Na Indianer, alles ok?" fragte Chris lächelnd.

"Hey, Cowboy", grinste Julian. "Ich denke schon. Wir haben das Kriegsbeil begraben."

"Ja. Hast dir auch ne Biene gefangen", grinste Chris breit.

"Ja, ausgerechnet ich", schüttelte Julian mit einem Lächeln den Kopf.

"Tja... wir Dortmunder sind halt richtig toll", lachte Erik.

"Aber auch nur, wenn ihr euch Verstärkung aus der Fremde holt. Hat Mats ja auch gemacht."

"Das heißt also, wir müssen uns in Dortmund oder Gelsenkirchen umgucken, um nen Freund zu finden?" fragte Thomas.

"Oder in Gladbach", meinte Chris mit einem Grinsen.

"Du bist ja nur ein Leih-Gladbacher. Eigentlich also in Leverkusen."

"Ja, schon klar. Aber trotzdem kein Dortmunder."

"Bist du denn auf der Suche Thomas?" fragte Mats neugierig.

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Auf der Suche nicht, aber wenn sich was ergibt, sag ich nicht nein."

"Nein", sagte Benni, ehe Mats antworten konnte. "Du suchst jetzt keinen Freund für Thomas. Guck dich mal um, die Jungs hier haben das alles ganz toll ohne dich auf die Reihe bekommen."

"Aber so leicht findet man niemanden."

Erik und Chris sahen sich an. "Manchmal geht das schneller als man denkt. Man braucht nur ein paar Kuschelsocken und genug Buntstifte", sagte Erik lächelnd.

Auf Thomas fragenden Blick erzählte er kurz, wie er sich um Chris gekümmert hatte, als der verletzt war - und als er selbst schon in Chris verliebt gewesen war.

"Du hast ihm wirklich ein Bild gemalt?" fragte Timo nach.

"Wenn er mich schon so gebeten hatte... war aber eher moderne Kunst."

"Das ist... ziemlich putzig", lachte Timo.

"Ich musste ihn doch beschäftigen", versuchte Erik sich zu entschuldigen.

"Ich find das unglaublich niedlich", sagte Thomas. "Mir hat noch nie ein Mann ein Bild gemalt. Und nein, Neo zählt nicht!"

"Neo ist ein Mann... irgendwann wird er einer sein", meinte Timo leise.

"Wie gefällt’s Neo eigentlich in Frankfurt?" fragte Benni. "Ich find’s schade, dass du nicht mehr bei uns bist der Kleine dich nicht mehr vom Training abholt. Das war immer so niedlich, wenn ihr zusammen Fußball gespielt habt."

"Ja, das machen wir jetzt in Frankfurt. Aber die Mitspieler sind da nicht so toll wie du."

Benni strahlte. "Das wollte ich doch nur hören."

In diesem Moment kam Marco zurück und drückte Julian gleich seinen Teller in die Hand. Dann quetschte er sich neben ihn.

Die anderen beobachteten amüsiert, wie die vier es irgendwie schafften, sich halbwegs bequem auf das kleine Zweiersofa zu quetschen. "Sehr gemütlich", grinste Chris. "Ein bisschen warm vielleicht, aber sehr gemütlich."

"Immerhin bin ich nicht zu weit von Julian weg", meinte Marco und legte seinem Freund einen Arm um.

"Nein... bist genau richtig, wo du bist", sagte Julian leise.


End file.
